Laugh, Love and Loony Life (Hiatus)
by OblivionsGarden
Summary: Dave/OC - With Georgia gone, Dave's not as much of a laugh. But when he meets the new girl through the Ace Gang, will his laugh come back? Better summary and full explanation inside...
1. Well Done God

**Title -** _Laugh, Love and Loony Life._  
><strong>Chapter Title -<strong> _Well Done God_  
><strong>Author -<strong> _OblivionsGarden_  
><strong>Genre -<strong> _Humour/Romance_  
><strong>Disclaimer -<strong> _I do not own The Confessions Of Georgia Nicholson in anyway shape or form. I only own Anna, Kyle and their dad. And the plot for this fic._

**A/n -** _Not everyone will enjoy this fic as it doesn't involve Georgia, for reasons I'm about to state._  
><em>A friend of mine is a big COGN fan and knows that I enjoy writing fics. She asked me to write a fic involving her and Dave The Laugh, just for her own entertainment. I myself haven't read the books but have read enough fics and snippets to know enough about them to write a fic. And given Gee and Dave's relationship, I couldn't see a way to include my friend with Gee around. Obviously, she won't just be gone and forgotten, she will be spoken about but for the basis of this fic she in no longer around.<em>  
><em>It will still be in diary format, but from the pov of my friend who hopefully, you will find as amusing as Georgia. If not, then never mind, my friend can keep this for herself.<em>  
><em>So, the OC, Anna, is based on my friend Anna. So anything she says that sounds weird is because she's weird in real life. But I love her anyway. (In a strictly non lezzie way, of course.)<em>

**Summary -** _Dave/OC - With Georgia gone, Dave's not as much of a laugh. But when he meets the new girl through the Ace Gang, will his laugh come back?_

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday 18th October 2011<strong>

**7:00am**  
><strong>New bed. New house. New town.<strong>  
>"Anna, up, now!" Charming father, just charming. Oh god, no. I start school today. Who the hell starts school a month into their final year and on a Tuesday? This is bloody ridiculous. "Anna!"<br>"I'm up!"

**7:15am**  
>This uniform is beyond help. How exactly are you supposed to express personalty with an outfit like this? Hmm...where are my badges?<p>

**7:25am**  
>A few badges on my blazer for now and I've substituted those horrid black shoes dad bought me for my black boots. I'll work on it more when I get home. That is as long as no one at the new school decides they don't like my face and bashes it in before the day is over. Oh god, I think I'm going to be sick.<br>No! No, I can't be sick. It's just a school, what's the worst that could happen?  
><em>Everyone will hate me and I'll have to spend my remaining school year as a sad lonely loner with no friends.<em>  
>Shush brain!<p>

**7:28am**  
><strong>Bathroom<strong>  
>Brushing my teeth again to get rid of the smell of vomit from my mouth. The door handle just twisted and someone banged on the wood from the outside.<br>"Get a shift on squirt, I've got an interview." Ah, Kyle. My lovely, if somewhat annoyingly over protective brother.  
>I replaced my toothbrush and opened the bathroom door, and nearly ended up fainting.<br>"Are you...are you wearing a tie?" I felt Kyle's forehead. His temperature seems fine. "Dad, I think Kyle's coming down with something. He's wearing a tie."  
>"I'm going to strangle you with it if you don't move."<br>Told you he was lovely.

**7:46am**  
>Ow, bloody ow!<br>Who came up with the idea of contacts? They were idiots!

**A few seconds later**  
>Well, not complete idiots because thanks to said contacts I don't have to wear those bloody horrific glasses. But still, they should've come up with a different method to get them in. Now I'm going to have to re-do my make-up because my right eye has watered enough to leave black streaks down my cheeks.<p>

**8:13am**  
><strong>Dad's car with Kyle.<strong>  
>"No glasses today, love?"<br>"Nope."  
>"She thinks they make her look ugly."<br>"Oh, you're not ugly, love."  
>"Dad, I don't think that. Kyle's just being an idiot." I saw him glance at my in the rear-view mirror and so poked my tongue out.<p>

**8:30am**  
><strong>New school<strong>  
>"Bye, love! Have fun!"<br>"Bye, Anna! Love you lots! I hope you have a lovely day."  
>"Shut up, Kyle." I glared at him as they drove away, ignoring the amused stares of some of the girls around me.<br>OK. Breathe. Head down. Walk forward. Ignore all.

**A few seconds later.**  
>No such bloody luck.<br>"Oi, you must be the new girl we were told about."  
>I glanced over my shoulder to see a tall, skinny girl with no forehead and knobbly knees.<br>"Uh, yeah." She looked me up and down in a less than pleasant manner. If she raises her eyebrows much higher they'll get stuck that way. I wonder if that's ever happened. Can you get eyebrow un-sticking surgery?  
>"Are you listening?"<br>"What? Oh, sorry."  
>"I said, I'm Lindsey. Who are you?"<br>"Anna." A few steps behind Lindsey was a group of girls who were staring at us curiously. "Um, asta la vista, dude." I scurried off.

**A few minutes later.**  
>The first girl I meet and I have to go and say Asta La Vista, dude. What's wrong with bye? Or see you? Or laters?<br>God I hate my brain sometimes.

**German**  
>Third lesson of the day, directly before lunch. Oh god, lunch. A whole hour where I don't have an excuse to not talk to anyone. Crapping hell!<p>

**A few seconds later**  
>A piece of paper has just landed on my desk in front of me.<br>I turned around and saw five girls smiling at me and gesturing for me to open the paper.

_Hi Your name's Anna, right?_  
><em>We are the Ace-Gang. Feel free to sit with us at lunch. Just ignore wet-Lindsay.<em>  
><em>Love,<em>  
><em>The Viking Bride, The Voley One, Mabs, Jools and The Dither Queen. xx<em>

I chuckled and tore a piece of paper from my note pad.

_Yeah, I'm Anna._  
><em>And thanks, I thought I was gonna be a loner.<em>  
><em>Love, Anna. x<em>

**Lunch**  
>"Anna!" I jumped a little when I realized that the group of girls from German were waiting for me outside the classroom whilst Herr Kraymer gave me a few notes so I could catch up on the work I've missed. "I'm Rosie, or Ro-Ro. Otherwise known as the viking bride." I smiled and she shook my hand in a surprisingly-strong-for-a-girl manner. "This is Jas, the Voley one, because she likes voles and rambling and what not." Jas flicked her fringe and shook my hand too, more gentle this time. "This is Mabs and Jools." I shook their hands too, "And Ellen, The Dither Queen."<br>"Um...like...er...hello...or, y'know."  
>"I see what you mean." I smiled.<p>

**Art**  
>Holey moley, the Ace-Gang are absolutely hilarious!<br>Rosie is completely barking and is apparently to be wed to a viking named Sven who is from some distant far off land and has a fetish for furry shorts.  
>"Are you walking home?" Mabs asked from across the table.<br>"Yeah, dad's working."  
>"Cool, you can walk with the Ace's and the Barmy's."<br>"The...Barmy's?"  
>"The boyfriends."<br>I felt my stomach drop. Great. A lovely walk home being a third wheel to a group snog-a-thon.

**A few seconds later**  
>"You OK?"<br>"Yep."  
>"Don't worry, you won't have to walk in the midst of snogs. Dave's single."<br>I smiled a little. Well at least I'm not the only sad one.

**3:30pm**  
>Walking down the school driveway with Mabs, Jools, Jas, Ellen and Rosie.<br>I'm not completely sure, but I think I see the Barmy's. (A group of lads waiting just outside the gates, waving to the girls.)  
>I tried walking a little slower so I was behind the girls but Rosie grabbed my hand and pulled me along up front.<p>

**A few seconds later**  
>"Boys, this is Anna, she's new."<br>Dear God, or Goddess or whatever high spirit is up there, please make them stop staring.  
>"Anna, this is Tom, Dec, Ed, Rollo, Sven and Dave." Rosie moved over to the tower of man that was Sven and promptly snogged his face off.<br>Not literally, dimwit.

**A few more seconds later**  
>Everyone seemed to couple up as we walked down the road and so I straggled along at the back.<br>"Anna, yeah?"  
>What? Oh. "Yeah. You're Dave?"<br>Dave nodded. Dear God, goddess, higher unknown spirit...well done. You did good when you made this one, He is fab looking.  
>"So, how did you enjoy your new school?"<br>"Um...School is school I guess. Same old torture and boredom hours." He smiled. I made him smile. Aw, he has cute dimples.  
>Shush brain, shut up now!<p>

**3:40pm**  
>"Ooh, Spanna!" Rosie turned back to me. Clearly, I've gained a nickname. "I'm having a party on Halloween, say you'll come."<br>"But I don't know anybody."  
>"You know us lot, and we'll all be there." Said Jas and Tom nodded from her side.<br>"I don't know..."  
>"Go on. It'll be a laugh. I'll introduce you to my camel."<br>"Camel?"  
>Dave nodded.<br>"Uh..."  
>"So that's sorted then. Spanna's coming. I'll give you details and addresses tomorrow at school." Rosie jumped onto Sven's back. "High-ho silver! Away!" And they galloped off together into the distance. It was like the end of some clinically insane love story.<p>

**A few minutes later**  
>"S'laters Dave."<br>"S'laters Tom, Jas."  
>"Bye Anna."<br>"Bye Jas, Tom."  
>The so-called Voley couple left down the side road, leaving just me and the gorgey one walking together.<br>"Where abouts do you live?" Dave asked.  
>"Three streets down."<br>"Oh, I'm two streets behind you."  
>"Cool."<br>This is sehr* awkward.  
>"Pants."<br>"What?"  
>"Pants."<br>I giggle-snorted before slapping a hand over my mouth and blushing furiously. Apparently, I'd done something hilarious because Dave was now having a laughing fit and had stopped walking. Stupid snorty laugh making stupid fit boy laugh at me in that stupid fit way.

**A few more minutes later**  
>"This is me." I nodded my head up the side street.<br>"Right then. Erm...I can meet you here in the morning if you want, Then we can walk and meet up with the Voles and so on and so forth."  
>"Uh, sure...that'd be, uh...cool."<br>"How long have you spent with Ellen today?"

**Home**  
>"Hello?"<br>"Kitchen!"

**3:55pm**  
><strong>In the kitchen<strong>  
>"How was school?" Kyle was cooking what appeared to be my early morning vomit.<br>"Alright. Met some cool people." It smelled like vomit too. "Kyle are you cooking sick?"  
>"It's curry."<br>"Stinks. How was le interview?"  
>"Waiting for a call back." Kyle stared at me. "Meet and male type people?"<br>"At an all girls school?"  
>"There's an all boys school just up the road, dummy."<br>"Oh?"  
>"Your innocent face only works on dad."<br>Poo. "Yes. But they're the boyfriends of the girls I met. So no need to panic."  
>"Good."<p>

**5:00pm**  
>Spent the evening customizing my uniform, reading a book and being sehr, sehr bored.<p>

**A few seconds later**  
>"Dad, don't you know how to knock? I'm a teen-aged girl for crap sake, I could be doing anything in here. I should have a lock."<br>"Hanging upside down off your bed isn't anything I should be worried about."  
>"Can I have a lock anyway?"<br>"Maybe." Result! "How was school? Meet any boys?"  
>Good god what is wrong with my family?<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An -** _Please leave a review please, I'd mucho appreciate it. x_  
><em>Sehr = Very in German<em>  
><em>Anna's uniform -<em> http : / www .polyvore. com/ cgi/ set? id=41211364_ (Take out spaces.)_


	2. Dave The Reasonably Normal

**Title -** _Laugh, Love and Loony Life._  
><strong>Chapter Title -<strong> _Dave The Reasonably Normal_  
><strong>Author -<strong> _OblivionsGarden_  
><strong>Genre -<strong> _Humour/Romance_  
><strong>Disclaimer -<strong>_ I do not own The Confessions Of Georgia Nicholson in anyway shape or form. I only own Anna, Kyle and their dad and Hayley. And the plot for this fic._

**A/n -** _Please leave a review, I would love is sehr sehr muchly :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 19th October 2011<strong>

**7:00am**  
>"He drinks a whiskey drink, he drinks a vodka drink, he drinks a larger drink, he drinks a cider drink. He sings the songs that remind him of the good times, he sings the songs that remind him of the best times."<br>"Ugh, Kyle it's a bit early for Tubthumping don't you think?" Bloody brothers and their bloody early morning singing.

**7:30am**  
>Wowee. I think that's the fastest I've ever gotten up and dressed. Ever.<p>

**7:35am**  
><strong>Kitchen.<strong>  
>Breakfast Bar Inspecting my nose in the back of a spoon.<br>"Daaaaad?" Putting on my bestest and most sweetest smile.  
>"What are you after?" Charming.<br>"Can I get my nose pierced?"

**7:36am**  
>Being stared at as if I have humongous, green spots all over my face.<p>

**A few seconds later**  
>"What?"<br>"No."  
>"Why not?"<br>"Because."  
>"Because..."<br>"Just because."  
>"Dad?"<br>"What?"  
>"That wasn't even a sentence."<p>

**8:00am**  
>After telling my dad I was walking to school and receiving a bunch of questions regarding who I was going to walk with, is it a boy and will I be OK, I was walking towards the corner of my street.<p>

**A few seconds later**  
>"Anna! Oi!" I stopped and turned to see Dave jogging over to me with a confused expression. "Where are you going?"<br>"To the corner to meet you and then school."  
>Dave laughed. "Wrong way."<br>I looked back in the direction I was going and realized that Dave was right. "Uh...yeah, well...I fancied seeing what was this end first."  
>"Dead end. Come on, we better go or Jazzy Spazzy will have a..."<br>"Who will have a what?"  
>"Uh...Jas will wonder why we're late."<br>"OK..." Dave's gone all quiet and keeps frowning. He must be having an internal monologue momento. I'll leave him to it.

**8:15am**  
>"Morning Anna!"<br>"Hi Jas, Hi Tom."  
>"Morning. You alright Dave?" Ah! Tom noticed Dave's quietness too.<br>"Yeah, I'm good."

**A few seconds later**  
>On our way to meet Ellen and Jools.<br>Dave seems back to normal. Well, the normal he was when I met him yesterday. Maybe that wasn't his normal either. Unless he's just not normal full stop. In which case it must be confusing as a friend to know what to expect. Poor Tom. And Ed. And Dec and Rollo and Sven. And the girls too.  
>"Come on, the biscuit can't wait forever." Dave called from up ahead of me and Jas. I think I was right. Dave is not normal.<br>"What biscuit?" I whispered to Jas. She shrugged and flicked her fringe.

**Lunchtime**  
><strong>Dining Hall avec le Ace Gang<strong>  
>Ended up telling the girls about Dave this morning. Rosie has put on a fake beard and is now stroking it. I have moved to loon-ville but in all honesty and what-not, it's rather fun.<br>"I think he'd suffering from post Georgia depression."  
>"Post what?"<br>"Otherwise known as Dave The Unlaugh."

**A few seconds later**  
>Staring at Rosie.<br>"Rosie?"  
>"Oui?"<br>"One, who's Georgia and Two, who or what is Dave the Unlaugh?"

**English**  
>So Georgia was apparently a member of the Ace's and someone Dave was rather, erm...fond of. But she had to move to New Zeland cause her dad got a job over there and she only really liked Dave as a...as Rosie said, 'Matey Mate.' This Georgia apparently used Dave as a red herring whilst trying to bag 'gods'. Luckily the girls said that she and Dave were mates after that incident and she felt incredibly bad about the whole thing too.<br>Dave moved on from the whole liking Georgia thing but she was a close friend of his and now he missed her. Which of course is to be expected. So now, whilst he upset about his absent friend, he is Dave The Unlaugh. When he's normal he's Dave The Laugh. So apparently he does have a normal side. I was sincerely shocked at that part of the explanation.

**A few seconds later**  
>A paper airplane decorated with what appears to be viking horns has just landed on my desk. I suspect Rosie, since she and Ellen sit two rows behind me.<p>

**A few more seconds later**  
>Shocker! I was correctomundo.<br>_'Emergency Ace-Gang meeting tonight. Meet Ellen in the same place as this morning at five. Love The Dither One and The Viking Bride To Be. xx'_

Ripped a piece of paper from my notepad.  
><em>'But I'm not a member of the Ace-Gang, so I shouldn't be there to be nosey. Dimwits. Love, Spanna. xx'<em>

"Ah, Miss Oldsworth, how do you think George was feeling towards the end of the novel."  
>Oh crap. "Well...um...probably a tad upset. Y'know...since he's about to kill Lenny and all." Yes. I know. I know what happens in Of Mice And Men. I actually read something to do with my school work. It's a miracle.<p>

**A few seconds later**  
>Another airplane has landed.<br>_'We know you aren't an Ace...yet. Meet up with Ellen anyway, or we'll make sure The Voley one gives you a good talking to regarding foreign moss on the way to school tomorrow. Love E+R xx P.s Good to know you like your nick name.'_

"Something funny, Miss Oldsworth?"  
>"No. sorry miss." Note to self. Wait until the teacher turns away to giggle again.<br>"You're on a warning miss Oldsworth."  
>"Yes miss."<p>

**Walking home avec le Aces and le Barmy's.**  
>"And what are you girls doing tonight?"<br>"Ace gang meeting, no you can't come." Very to the point Jools.

**Home**  
>"Hello? You're one and only daughter slash sister is home, come welcome her with love and affection." Nothing. "She could perhaps be dying of some rare disease and you're missing the opportunity to say toodle-oo." Nada. "It's not actually Anna! It's an axe murderer in disguise and now you're all going to die!" Wow. They're either already dead or ignoring me.<p>

**A few seconds later**  
>I can't see any blood and I can hear the kitchen radio. How rude.<p>

**A few more seconds later**  
>Oh poo.<br>And shite also.  
>Kyle is sat in the kitchen doing the silent giggleshaky shoulders thing with some gorgeous red head.  
>"You should see who's in before you start being weird." Kyle said. The red head slapped his arm.<br>"Hi, I'm Hayley, you must be Kyle's sister."  
>I nodded like a churchill dog.<br>"I met your brother a few weeks ago when he came to see the area with your dad."  
>"Oh." How very un-interesting. Unless... "Are you two like...dating?"<br>"Sort of." Nodded Kyle. I grinned. "Oh god, she's planning something." Hayley laughed.

**4:00pm**  
><strong>Bedroom<strong>  
>My room needs decorating. All of my stuff is still in boxes and the walls are plain white. Booooring.<p>

**4:30pm**  
>Changed into a pair of jeans with a rip in the knee and an over sized stripey jumper. I tied my hair into a plait and did a little bit of black eyeliner and put on some strawberry lip balm. Slipped on my brown boots and ran back downstairs.<br>(_http :/ www .polyvore. com/ cgi/ set? id=41634506_) (_Remove spaces_.)

**4:40pm**  
>"Where are you going?"<br>"To meet some friends, nosey. Bye."  
>"Laters."<br>"Bye Hayley."  
>"Bye Anna. Or axe murderer in disguise." She chuckled.<p>

**4:55pm**  
>Waiting for Ellen. It's a bit nippy out here, I should've put a coat on. Never mind.<p>

**5:00pm**  
>"Um...like...Hi Anna."<br>"Hi Ellen."

**A few seconds later**  
>"So why did you decided to invite me to a gang meeting?"<br>"Oh...um...well, Rosie think that...like maybe, we should...erm, make you...like...an ace."  
>"Me? But you've know me two days."<br>"Yes but you're like...really funny and...well...like, ace."  
>Whoever said flattery gets you nowhere?<p>

**At the park, sat under a tree with the Ace's.**  
>"So, Anna, do you want to be an Ace?" Asked Mabs.<br>"Well, it's be cool but like I said to El, you've only known me two days."  
>"We know that but you fit in super well and the Barmy's like you too."<br>"Speak of the devils." Said Jools looking behind me and Ellen.  
>Rosie said, "Oo-er, horns out!"<br>Indeed, the Barmy's were walking towards us.

**A few seconds later**  
>"Oi, we said no boy type folk allowed." Rosie stood, hands on hips and glared. She is honestly quite scary at the moment.<br>"Well, we're nosey." Rollo plonked down beside Jools.  
>"Fine. In that case, what would you guys think if Anna became an Ace?"<br>"It'd be ace." Dave sat down beside Rollo. He looks sehr fab tonight. He's wearing jeans and a long sleeved black top that has a few buttons on the neck bit.  
>"See!"<br>I sighed dramatically. "Well, if it means that much to you that you'll simply spontaneously combust at my refusal, then I accept your invitation."

**A few seconds later.**  
>Ow, ouch and Jesus Christ this hurts!<br>The Ace's leapt at me and I am now being squished into the floor by the five females. I can hear the Barmy's laughing like loons.

**7:30pm**  
><strong>Sitting under the tree avec Dave, Ellen and Dec.<strong>  
>"Anna, Rosie said to like...tell you that...after the Halloween party...it's a, erm...a like sleepover."<br>"Wicked."  
>"Are us lads invited?" Asked Dave.<br>"Oh, erm..well...you'll have to like...ask Rosie...Or something."  
>"ROSIE!"<br>"Crapping hell Davey, I think you burst my eardrum."  
>"Apologies Miss, Mary will lick it better if you like."<br>"Mary?"  
>"My camel." The bloke is quite literally insane. "Her name's Mary and her spit has healing powers for certain illnesses. For example, burst eardrums."<br>"I think I'll be alright thanks ."

**A few seconds later**  
>Pants.<br>Dave's gone all quite again. Luckily Rosie heard his shout and has returned from the bushes, Sven is following behind her and he has twigs in his hair. I don't want to know what they we're doing in there.  
>"How can I assist?"<br>"Ellen said there's a sleepover after the party on Saturday. Are us lads invited?" Well, he's Dave the reasonably normal again. It would be rather interesting to see him return to full on Dave The Laugh.  
>"Hmm." Rosie is stroking her beard again.<br>"I shall think about it and tell you tomorrow. I'll have to find out what time the olds get home on Sunday." Dave nodded. "In the mean time, Anna, what time do you have to be home for?"  
>I shrugged, "Excellent, you are coming to mine with the girls. No boys this time."<p>

**8:00pm **  
><strong>Rosie's bedroom.<strong>  
>Sat around a laptop.<br>Rosie has opened up a skype conversation.  
>"Ro-Ro?" A voice came before the picture appeared on the screen.<br>"Gee, the girls are here!"  
>Ah, a web cam connection has cleared. On the screen was a pretty girl with brown hair and brown eyes and the biggest smile in the world.<br>"What time is it there?" The girl asked.  
>"Eight at night, and there?"<br>"Nine in the morning. Is it still Wednesday there?" Everyone nodded. "I will never get used to being thirteen hours ahead of you guys."  
>"Gee, we have a new Ace member."<br>"Really? Who?"  
>Rosie pulled me in front of the web cam. "This is Anna, she joined school on Tuesday." I waved awkwardly.<br>"Cool. Hi, I'm Georgia." Georgia frowned a little. "Jas, is she the one you told be about on the phone?"  
>Jas has gone beetroot but nodded. What exactly has she told Georgia about me? "Ace's, I want to talk to Anna alone a sec. Can you go be loons downstairs for a bit?"<p>

**A few seconds later**  
>Alone in Rosie's bedroom Well not technically alone since Georgia is looking at me via web cam.<br>"The girls have told me alot about you." I said, in an attempt to make conversation.  
>"Yeah, Jas told me alot about you too." Georgia smiled. "Listen, this is going to sound super weird but I need to ask you a favor on behalf on me and the rest of the mentalists."<br>"Uh...oakie doke."  
>"Can you cheer Dave up?"<br>"What?"  
>"I know, I sound mad. But Jas said that you and Dave seemed to get on which is great cause the last time I heard about Dave he was being the Unlaugh because I'd moved which is crap and also poo. So...I dunno just...cheer him up."<br>"Um...I'll try my best."  
>"Thanks. Do you have skype?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"Cool, take my address down so I can talk to you without you having to gather at Rosie's."<p>

**10:30pm**  
>"You're home late."<br>"Yes pa, I've got a social life, who would've guessed, eh?"  
>"Not me that's for sure. I thought you were a complete Billy-no-mates." Kyle said.<br>"Dad, did you know Kyle's girlfriend was here this morning?"  
>Wow, dad actually put his paper down. "Girlfriend?"<br>"Yep. Even I was shocked. She's quite pretty too. Unless it's a really good tranny..."

**A few seconds later**  
>Running away like a criminal. Kyle has the weapon of a sofa cushion and is chasing me around the dining table. If I can just...<p>

**A few more seconds later**  
>Success!<br>Made it through the dining room door and up the stairs.  
>In my room, slammed the door shut.<br>Crap! I don't have a lock. I shall just have to become a tower of pizza or Pisa or whatever and lean like my life depends on it. Which it does.

**A few seconds later**  
>I am not as good a leaner as I thought I was. Kyle barged into the door and I ended up flat on my face with Kyle sat on my back and a cushion being hit over my head.<br>"Say sorry for calling my girlfriend a tranny!"  
>"I didn't call her a tranny I was implying that you're a gay!"<br>OW! He pinched the back of my arm.  
>"Say sorry!"<br>"No! You might be gay and not know it yet!" OW! "Stop pinching me!" OW! "DAAAAD!"  
>"Kyle, leave your sister alone!"<p>

**11:15pm**  
>Thank god I'm only going to bed. Thanks to my git of a brother my hair looks like a birds nest. And the backs of my arms are red.<p>

**11:30pm**  
>In bed, all snug and bug in a rug like.<br>Thinking about what Georgia said. Cheer Dave up.  
>It's a bit like being Charley's Angels and getting a secret mission via technology. Only this time it's just me and Georgia. Georgia's Angel.<p>

**A few seconds later**  
>That sounds a bit lesbiany.<br>How about...Oldsworth. Anna Oldsworth. Double-Oh-Eight.

No that's naff...  
>I could be like Tom what-his-face that does all his own stunts.<br>Mission impossible.  
>Yes.<br>I am am Tom-Stunt-Man in female form on a secret...no I hate those films.

Hmm. I don't know any other spy movies. I shall have to ask the Ace's tomorrow.  
>I wonder if Davey-Dimples knows any spy movies.<p>

**A few minutes later**  
>Did I just call him Davey-Dimples?<br>Right that's it. I think it's about time to go to sleep

**A few seconds later**  
>But he does have fantastically cute dimples when he smiles.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An -** _Please please please, leave a review :D x_


	3. Be There Or Be Cuboid

**Title -** _Laugh, Love and Loony Life._  
><strong>Chapter Title -<strong> _Be There Or Be Cuboid_  
><strong>Author -<strong> _OblivionsGarden_  
><strong>Genre -<strong> _Humour/Romance_  
><strong>Disclaimer -<strong> _I do not own The Confessions Of Georgia Nicholson in anyway shape or form. I only own Anna, Kyle and their dad and Hayley. And the plot for this fic._

**A/n** - _Please leave a review, I would love is sehr sehr muchly :D_

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday 20th October 2011<strong>

**9:45pm**  
>Bedroom Nothing interesting has happened today, which is why my diary is pretty boring right now. All that happened was that dad promised to get me a lock for my bedroom door after he very nearly caught me getting changed, The Ace's decided we should go shopping for our Halloween costumes on Saturday and Dave was still an Unlaugh.<p>

**Friday 21st October 2011**

**7:15am**  
>Awoke to the sound of an electric drill. I would've been angry except dad was just putting a lock on my bedroom door. Finally!<p>

**7:20am**  
>Getting dressed in the bathroom. It looked absolutely freezing out today so I put a vest on underneath my blouse.<p>

**7:50am**  
>Ha ha! Stolen a piece of Kyle's toast because I'm too lazy to make my own.<p>

**A few seconds later**  
>And I am also running a little bit late. I should probably leave now, I'll eat whilst I walk.<br>"Anna!"  
><em>Or not<em>. Turning back to Kyle. "Yes, dearest brother?"  
>"Hayley's coming here later to meet you and dad formally. So don't be late home and wear something nice."<br>"Yes sir." I saluted him.  
>"And don't be weird."<br>Charming.

**8:10am**  
>"Sorry I'm late." I said to Dave as I munched on the corner of my toast.<br>"It's alright." He smiled, showing off those cute dimples. I felt my stomach go into a knot.

**A few seconds later**  
>"What are you going to Rosie's party as?"<br>I shrugged. "No idea. We're going shopping tomorrow. What about you?"  
>"Haven't the foggiest."<br>"You should go as one of those people you see in The Mummy films with the tea towels on their heads, since you have a camel and all."  
>"Good thinking bat woman."<p>

**8:25am**  
>Good lord. Dave has ran over to Tom, holding the corners of his blazer up like wings, singing the batman theme.<br>"Dananananananana BATMAN!"  
>Jas is staring, Tom is laughing and I am doing a mixture of the two. "He's quite mad, no?"<br>"Completely." Nodded Jas.

**8:45am**  
>"Pip pip boys." Rosie waved to the lads as we approached the gates to school.<br>"S'laters Bat woman." Smiled Dimply. I smiled back.

**A few minutes later**  
><strong>Walking up the school drive<strong>  
>Being stared at. This is becoming a common occurrence.<br>"What?"  
>"What was that about?" Asked Jools.<br>"What was what about?"  
>"<em>That<em>!" Jas pointed back to the school gates.  
>"It's the school gates Jas..."<p>

**A few seconds later**  
>Rosie biffed me round the back of the head. "Bat woman?"<br>"Oh that! I suggested a Halloween costume and he said good thinking bat woman. And then he said it again, just now. Why?"  
>"No boy gives girls nicknames for no reason."<br>"I just told you the reason."  
>"I mean a reason of attraction."<br>"Rosie?"  
>"<em>Oui<em>?"  
>"You are completely ridiculous."<p>

**A few more seconds later**  
>I have been biffed again.<br>"I'll have no brain cells left if you keep doing that." Oh god. Rosie has put her beard on. Seriously where does she keep that thing? I didn't see her go in her bag or in her pockets.  
>"My viking senses are tingling." She said. I giggle-snorted. How attractive. Never mind. "I think the Laughy man may be developing a crush on our Spanna."<br>"You're barking."  
>"No that would be dog type folk." Informed Mabs. "And I agree with Ro-Ro."<br>"Then you are just as mad."  
>"Why?" Asked Jas.<br>"Why what?"  
>"Why are we mad to think Dave has a crush on you?"<br>"One, he's known me exactly two days. And in those two days he's only spent a few minutes to and from school and at the park with me. Two, if he had a crush on me, he would have to be blind, deaf and dumb."  
>"Okay then." Said Jools. "One, have you ever heard of love at first sight? True, I don't believe it myself but maybe he has...a crush at first sight. It's possible. And two, why would he have to be blind, deaf and dumb?"<br>"I'm not exactly a looker, Jools."  
>"Got that right." What? Oh, that girl from my first day just walked past with two of her friends.<br>"Ignore her. She's Wet Lindsay and she has no forehead." Another giggle-snort for Rosie. "But don't do anything rule break-ish around her. She a prefect."  
>Oh great. A girl that seems to hate me has the ability to get me in trouble. Terrific.<p>

**Changing Rooms**  
>"Honestly though Anna, I'm not a lezzy or anything but you are vair pretty." Mabs said.<br>"If you say so."  
>"Come on girls. Less chatter more movement." Miss Stamp has appeared behind us. The rest of the gang grimaced and changed faster.<p>

**On the tennis courts**  
>"What was that about?"<br>"What?"  
>"In the changing rooms when Stamp arrived."<br>"Get with it Spanna, world knows she's a lezza."  
>I very nearly dropped my tennis racket. "No way!"<br>"_Oui_." Rosie said before smacking a ball as hard as possible with her racket, only to send it hurtling out of court and into the field. "Oops." She shrugged.

**20 minutes later**  
>Sitting at the side of the tennis court with Ellen. We're alternating pairs and so Mabs and Jas are currently playing Rosie and Jools.<br>"Mabs was...erm...like, right...or something."  
>"About what?"<br>"Well...you are like...really pretty. Not that I'm, like...a lezzy."  
>I smiled a little. "I don't think your a lesbian El. And thanks, but I disagree. So...can we leave it at that?"<br>"Um...sure."  
>She may dither for England, but she's sweet.<p>

**Lunch**  
>"Is this supposed to be lasagna?"<br>"Yep."  
>"It looks like something that's come out the back end of a dog." I poked the so called lasagna around my plate before pushing it away and picking up my apple.<br>"Lovely Anna. Now I really want to eat mine." Huffed Jas.  
>"Sorry."<br>"Mabs, when is the next under 18's night?"  
>"Today, they're having a talent show apparently so there'll be loadsa bands there."<br>"Are we going?"  
>"<em>Oui<em>!" Rosie butted in Mabs and Jools convo. "We have to go. We'll arrange it with the lads on the way home. Sven's meeting me at the gates."  
>"Doesn't Sven go to Foxwoods?"<br>"_Non_."

**Chemistry**  
>Working with some random girl who seems content enough doing all the work so I'm just leaning on the desk pretending to be interested. Luckily we're on the opposite side of the room to Rosie and Ellen. No offense to them but I don't really trust Rosie with chemicals. There's bound to be a -<br>See! There was a loud crackling noise and then a god awful smell of sulfur. Rosie had added to much of some blue stuff and now it had bubbled over and was spilling onto the floor. She was wearing a beard and backing away slowly. F.Y.I Over to my table.  
>"Tut tut Rosie." I smirked.<br>"Rosie? I see no Rosie here, just Svenetta, a lost viking."

**End Of The Day (_Finally_.)**  
>Walking down the drive with the Ace's. They have just tarted themselves up in the toilets. Or the tart's wardrobe as they called it. I did not, as I have no reason to.<p>

**A few minutes later**  
>"Oi oi!" Dave shouted and the rest of the lads joined in. Well...Sven shouted something along the lines of 'oh ja, Ro-Ro, jaja!'<br>"Under 18's night tonight? Up for it boys?" Asked Jools. Nods all around. "Brill."

**A few seconds later**  
>"Want to walk to the clock tower with me to meet the rest of the loons, later?" Dave asked once everyone had coupled up. "I gather you don't know where it is, since you're new here."<br>"Uh...No I don't think I do."  
>"Cool. I'll meet you on the corner at seven, yeah?"<br>"Yeah, cool." I smiled. "What's the dress code?"  
>"Whatever you feel like wearing." I nodded again.<p>

**A few seconds later**  
>I wonder if dad has thought any more about that nose piercing. I can get one legally. I think. Hmm...I wonder if there are any good piercing places in town.<br>"Are there any good piercing places in town?"  
>"Um...I don't know. Why?"<br>"Thinking about getting my nose done."  
>"That would look very groovy, bat woman."<br>"Thanks batman."

**A few more seconds later**  
>Rosie and Mabs, who were walking behind us, have grabbed one of my hands each and pulled me forward far away from Dave.<br>"What in the hell was that about?" I demanded.  
>"We were right, fool!" Rosie has biffed me for a third time today.<br>"What?"  
>"He calls you bat woman again and then you called him batman. That's a coupley thing! And right after he asks if you want to walk with him."<br>"He's just being a friend, Mabs."  
>"We shall see."<br>"Alrighty then."  
>"Quarter past seven, clock tower. Be there or be cuboid." Rosie and Sven have turned the corner.<p>

**Home**  
><strong>Kitchen<strong>  
>"Hello again Anna." Oh<em> crapping<em> hell! I forgot all about Hayley coming over to meet us properly. "What's up?"  
>"Um...well...I..."I should probably stop spending time with Ellen.<br>"Spit it out." Said Kyle.  
>"Well, I forgot that you said Hayley was coming over and my friends have invited me out tonight and I kinda said yes."<br>"Well call your friends and tell them you'll go out another night." Said my dad coming in from the dining room.  
>"But-"<br>"No. It's fine . Anna should go out with her friends. Beside we already met yesterday, didn't we?"  
>"Uh...yeah."<br>"Fine, but next time try and remember when we have plans made."  
>I think I like this Hayley. "Thanks dad. And I'll try but it doesn't help when you have a mad viking repeatedly forcing your braincells out through your ears."<p>

**5:00pm**  
><strong>Bedroom<strong>  
>Rifling through my wardrobe, trying to find something decent to wear.<p>

**A few seconds later**  
>This is useless. I have nothing party-ish.<br>'Knock-knock'  
>"Yeah?"<br>"It's Hayley, can I come in?"  
>"Sure." Do not delay me woman! I will poke you in the eye.<br>"Just wondered if you needed any help deciding what to wear. Kyle said your quite indecisive on the clothes front."  
>"Did he now?" I scowled. "As it happens, I do need a hand."<br>"Brilliant. I love giving make-overs." Wow. Hayley's gone all...giggly and girlish. "Right, you go shower and I'll sort your outfit out. Don't worry about a thing."  
>"Um...OK."<p>

**6:00pm**  
>I think I love her. Not in a lesbian way but in a 'thank god you're going out with my brother' way. When I got in the shower she'd already chose an outfit and decided on how she was doing my hair and make-up with it. Accessories included!<br>She'd chosen a pair of black skinnies, because of the cold weather, a black vest top that had a lacey elbow lengthed sleeved top that went over the top and a leather jacket with pushed up sleeves. She also found a pair of heels I'd bought for a new years party last year and had only worn that once. They were sparkly silver and completely amazing. She did my eyeshadow in silver glitter to match my shoes and used a pale pink lippie. I had silver nails and she made me hair sort of wavy and stylishly messy. I put in some dangly chain earrings and a moon and star necklace and grabbed my studded bag which Kyle had bought me for my birthday last year.  
><em>(http : www .polyvore. com/ cgi/ set? id=41820712) (Take out the spaces)_

**6:45pm**  
>Looking in the mirror.<br>"Wow, I actually look presentable for a change." I smiled and pushed the right side of my hair behind my ear.  
>"Presentable? You look drop dead gorgeous!"<br>"Thanks." I smiled a little awkwardly. Should I tell Kyle his girlfriend has lesbiotic tendencies?

**7:03pm**  
>Walking up to Dave who is waiting on the corner. I should've put some flats in my bag, these shoes are going to be killing me in a few hours.<p>

**A few seconds later**  
>"Pwoar..." No, don't panic. I didn't let my thoughts run amok and say that aloud in front of Dave when I finally reached him. He said it. When he looked at me. He looked me up and down and said phwoar...Excuse me whilst I faint.<br>"Uh..."  
>"Sorry. You look, er...well...phwoar."<br>Cheeks. Burning.  
>"Thanks, you look pretty, er, phwoar yourself."<br>"Thanks. Shall we?"  
>"Indeed."<p>

**7:15pm**  
>At the clock tower with Jas, Tom, Ellen and Dec. Just waiting on Mabs, Ed, Jools, Rollo and the Viking couple.<p>

**7:30pm**  
>Everyone is here and we are off to wherever this under 18's night is. It's abso-bloody-loutly freezing out tonight. Good job I brought a jacket with me,<p>

**In the bar place, thingy-majiggy.**  
>We all had a drink before we went to dance. The girls are teaching me a dance, other wise known as The Viking Bison Disco Inferno.<br>It goes...  
><em>Stamp, stamp to the left.<em>  
><em>Left leg kick, kick.<em>  
><em>Arm up.<em>  
><em>Stab, stab to the left.<em>  
><em>Right leg kick, kick.<em>  
><em>Arm up Stab, stab to the right.<em>  
><em>Twirl with both hands raised to Thor. (Remind me to ask Rosie who Thor is.)<em>  
><em>Raise your drinking horn to the left. (In this case our empty glasses.)<em>  
><em>Drinking horn to the right.<em>  
><em>Horn to the sky.<em>  
><em>All over body shake.<em>  
><em>Huddly Duddly.<em>  
><em>And then we fall to our kneels with a shout of, "HORRRRNNNN!"<em>

**A few seconds later**  
>Having a laughing spaz on the dance floor with the Ace's. As we shouted horn the music stopped and everyone started staring at us.<p>

**9:45pm**  
>Sat at a corner table, shoeless. I danced too much and now my feet are throbbing. My shoes are sat beside me, in a seat of their own. At least they have each other to talk to. I am billy-no-mates over here. Everyone else is dancing still.<br>"Not dancing?" Dave has joined me. Hurrah, I do have a friend after all!  
>"My shoes won't allow it." Dave chuckled again, moved my shoes to the floor and sat down. "What about you?"<br>"It's a bit weird dancing on your own when all your mates are with their girlfriends." I nodded.

**10:00pm**  
>Dave took his shoes off, placed them with mine and pulled me back to the dance floor.<br>"Now we both look odd." He smiled. I can understand why he's called Dave the laugh.

**A few seconds later**  
>When I was wearing my heels he was still a good 4 inches taller than me. Now, shoeless, I only just reach over his shoulder. Great, I hope he doesn't notice.<p>

**A few more seconds later**  
>"You're quite short aren't you?"<br>Damn. "No. I'm vertically challenged, there's a difference." Dave laughed as 'Only Girl In The World' by Rhianna came on. Dave took both my hands in his, so we could dance together properly. He has very nice eyes. Bright blue. How can his eyes be naturally that blue?  
>"Dave, are you wearing contacts?"<br>"No why?"  
>"Your eyes are very very blue. I never noticed before."<br>"Family trait."  
>"Oh." It's a bloody brilliant family trait, I can tell you that for free.<p>

**A few seconds later**  
>Not that I could've charged you for that information, could I? Or could I? I wonder how much I'd make if I did, Would anyone actually bother paying is the question.<p>

**11:25pm**  
>Walking down my street. Or rather, Dave is walking down my street with me on his back. Yes, he gave me a piggyback all the way home. What a gentleman.<br>However, now that he's set me on the floor outside my house, I can help but think about what Rosie said before we left.

_**Back at the bar** _  
><em>"Spanna, are you off?"<em>  
><em>"Yeah, Dave's walking back with me."<em>  
><em>"Oo-er. Remember, if he walks you all the way to the door, it's a clear signal for number 3."<em>  
><em>"Rosie, what's a number three?"<em>  
><em>"On the scale!"<em>  
><em>"What scale?"<em>  
><em>"Have we not told you about the snogging scale?"<em>  
><em>"No...What's a snogging scale."<em>  
><em>"I shall explain all on our shopping trip tomorow. And a number three is a goodnight kiss."<em>

**11:30**  
>Outside my house, facing Dave who isn't saying anything.<br>"Well, thanks for the lift home." I smiled. He smiled back.  
>"Anytime, Anna."<br>Oh lord in heaven! He's bent sort of forward a bit. Is he going in for a kiss? I leant forward myself, slightly tip-toeing, lips puckered and ready. And do you know what happened?  
>Of course you don't, I haven't told you yet.<br>He turned his head and made it me kissing his cheek! It is official ladies and gentlemen. I, Anna Helen Oldsworth, am the biggest idiot of the century. I made the record. Look in the Guinness Book if you don't believe me. Page 104, titled 'Prat' with an overly large picture of me.

**A few seconds later**  
>"Uh...See you later." Dave walked off. I went inside and straight up to my bedroom.<p>

**A few more seconds later**  
>Dave The Laugh or Unlaugh or whatever can go and amuse himself from now on. He started the whole thing by leaning in first. It's his fault, I'm telling you!<br>What the hell? Why am I crying? No, I will not cry over some stupid boy!  
>Crap.<p> 


	4. Crap, crap, crap!

**Title** -_ Laugh, Love and Loony Life._  
><strong>Chapter Title<strong> - _Crap, crap, crap!_  
><strong>Author -<strong> _OblivionsGarden _  
><strong>Genre -<strong> _Humour/Romance _  
><strong>Disclaimer -<strong>_ I do not own The Confessions Of Georgia Nicholson in anyway shape or form. I only own Anna, Kyle and their dad and Hayley. And the plot for this fic._

**A/n -** _Please leave a review, I would love is sehr sehr muchly :D -_

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 22nd October 2011<strong>

**9:00am**  
><strong>Bed<strong>  
>I don't want to get out of bed today. I woke up with my face stuck to the pillow thanks to my tears. I don't even know why I was crying. I've know Dave for what? Two days? And I cry over him? I am ridiculous.<p>

**A few seconds later**  
>No, he is ridiculous for leaning in and then buggering off.<p>

**9:30am**  
>Eating cheerios whilst watching kids cartoons. I can't find the remote.<p>

**A few seconds later.**  
>Kyle keeps staring at me over the top of his magazine.<br>"What?"  
>"Have you been crying?"<br>Crap. How can he tell? "No, why?"  
>"Your eyes are all puffy and sad like."<br>"Uh...I got in late."  
>"Half eleven isn't exactly late, Anna."<br>"How'd you know when I got in?"  
>"I heard you."<br>"Oh." Poo. "Plus I forgot to take my make-up off, which doesn't help."  
>"Mmmhmm." He did that raise one eyebrow thingie. "Anna, I heard you crying."<br>Damnit. "Oh, is that the time. I should probably start getting ready to meet the Ace's."

**A few seconds later**  
>Left my breakfast bowl on the coffee table.<br>"Anna, what were you crying about?"  
>Jesus, my brother is loud.<br>"Crying? What for?" Of for crap sake. My dad was at the top of the stairs and heard him.  
>"Nothing, he's imagining things."<p>

**10:00am **  
><strong>Bedroom<strong>  
>Praise the higher powers for the new lock on my door. I showered, dressed and did my hair and make-up in peace for a change.<br>I wore a pair of jeans with a red vest, black and white striped cardie and a leather jacket with my black studded boots. I tied my hair into two plaits and pulled a red slouched beanie over the top. I kept my make up simple with just a bit of eyeliner and passion fruit lip balm. (I think I've eaten more of that lip balm than I've worn.)  
>(<em>http : www .polyvore. com/ cgi/ set? id=42160482_) (_Take out spaces_)

**10:30am**  
>"Anna!" Is anything going to go right today? I was literally a step from the front door!<br>"Dad, I'm running late, I'll talk to you later! Bye!" Ran out the door and down the road. No doubt I will be moaned at later but I shall suffer the consequences then.

**A few seconds later**  
>Or hide in my room and lock the door. That could work too.<p>

Crap, crap, crap!  
>Dave is walking down my street! Towards me!<br>OK, he hasn't seen me, he's looking at his feet and has his headphones in.

A few more seconds later  
>Crossed the road super fast and am now running fast and then ducking behind each car.<br>Wait...what's he doing?  
>He's looking up at my house. What on earth is he doing? He rang the doorbell. Oh poo, Kyle answered.<p>

A few more seconds later  
>On all fours behind a red ford. Kyle said something and Dave turned to look up the street. Maybe if I make a run for it, Kyle will get the hint and say nothing. OK. Here I go.<p>

Remind me to kill my brother, OK?  
>I ran out from behind the ford and he shouted me! Is it not obvious that I was hiding? I continued running and then Dave shouted me.<br>Still running...Round the corner...Risked a look behind me and now I feel pants. Dave was stood on the corner just staring at me.  
>Well, it is his fault...I think...Ugh, I need to talk to the Ace's.<p>

**12:30pm **  
><strong>Some random cafe<strong>  
>"Soooo..." Grinned Jools as I sat down beside her. "What happened last night."<br>"What?" Ellen said with a frown. Absolutely no dithering. Wow.  
>"Dave walked Anna home last night." Informed Rosie. "Come on, spill."<br>"OK. I need advice." I said. "I don't know who was in the wrong, me or him."  
>"Anna, what happened?" Asked Jas.<br>"Well, we were outside my house and he leaned forword so I did the same but he turned his face and made it lip to cheek." There were gasps all around. "Then he just said, 'see you later' and walked off."  
>"What the hell." Said Mabs.<br>"And then as I left the house this morning he was coming down the road."  
>"<em>Non!"<em>  
><em>"Oui!<em> So I crossed over and hid behind a ford and he went to my house so I tried to run off but my brother saw me and shouted so Dave saw me and when I looked back he was stood on the corner staring at me looking all sad and confused and stuff and now I feel crap."  
>And once again, the viking bride has produced her beard from out of thin air and is stroking it in a wise way. "So he gave an invitation for a kiss, avoided it, ran off and then returned the following morning." She 'hmm'd' a little. "So he felt guilty this morning, obviously. Which he should. It's not nice to toy with a girlies emotions." She 'hmm'd' again. "Aha!" She said this so loudly that Ellen jumped and knocked her coffee over.<br>"What?" I asked pushing some paper towels over to El.  
>"Dave liked Georgia, yes?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Then he got over it, yes?"<br>"Yes."  
>"Then she left and he was the unlaugh, yes?"<br>"Yes, Rosie, what's your point?"  
>"You are quite like Gee humour wise and maybe he liked that and that's why he was going to kiss you but then stopped because you're not Gee at all."<br>"Oh wow, Ro. Now I feel great." I slumped down in my chair.  
>"It doesn't mean he doesn't like you. It just means he's still thinking about Gee." Said Jas.<br>"So..."  
>"So, you should probably talk to him about this."<br>I knew someone would say that. "Or, I could hide and avoid the whole situation."  
>"You walk to and from school with him, hang out with his best friends girl friends and he knows where you live. How exactly are you going to avoid him?" Damn Jools and her smart brain.<br>"Shush. I'll figure something out."  
>"Talk to him." Said Jas.<br>"I will...If my plan doesn't work."

**2:00pm**  
>Fancy dress shop with the Ace's.<br>Rosie has decided to dress as a viking for Halloween. Obviously. Jools is going as Vampira since Rollo was going as Dracula. Ellen is going as Tinkerbell and is hoping that she can persuade Dec to be Peter Pan. I'm not sure he'll like the tights to be honest. Jas is being a hippy with Tom and Mabs and Ed are going as Zombies. Me? I am going as an Indian because I am that cool.  
>At the moment, I am browsing through many head dresses.<p>

**2:10pm**  
>Settled on a large one with black, white and red feathers. Now I just need the rest of the outfit.<p>

**4:00pm**  
>Walking down my road with 2 bags full of my outfit. My headdress is in it's own special box that is a pain in arse to carry.<br>"Need a hand?"  
>What? Turned around to see Dave. Great. Now I can't run away. That'd be rude. But I ran away this morning.<br>"Uhh...I'm alright actually." Continued walking.  
>"Anna, can we talk?" Why is he following me,<br>"About?"  
>"Last night."<br>"Nothing to talk about. Laters." Left Dave on the doorstep. And yes, it was sehr awkward trying to close the door with dignity when the box your holding jams it open.

**A few minutes later.**  
>"Anna?" Oh go away, Kyle. I am lying face down on my bed for a reason. "Anna, why is that lad stood on our front?"<br>"He's our new gnome. I bought him in town." I mumbled into my pillow.  
>"Anna.." Crap. I forgot to lock my door and now Kyle has come in. "Why won't you talk to him?"<br>Rolled onto my stomach. "How much did he tell you this morning?"  
>"All he said was that he did something very wrong last night and wanted to apologize."<br>"Well he can't cause I'm not talking to him."  
>"Why? What happened?"<br>"Kyle. As my older brother you should not be asking me that."  
>"Anna, as my little sister, I am concerned."<br>"You sound like dad."  
>"Come on." He held his hand out to me. "I'll make you scrambled eggs and you can tell me what's wrong."<br>"Scrambled eggs? That's my favorite."  
>"I know. I'm the best big brother in the world."<p>

**4:30pm**  
>Sat on the sofa with my scrambled eggs on toast.<br>"Well?"  
>"Honestly Kyle, I don't think you'll want to know."<br>"Look...I know I'm a bloke and so I'm not naturally good at this stuff but...Well, I'm not going to be as good as if mum were here but I'm the best you've got to listen to you. Unless you want to talk to dad."  
>Woah. Deep convo, all because of Dave. "I think I'll pass on that one."<p>

**4:50pm**  
>"I think you should talk to Dave."<br>"People keep saying that." I pouted. "Can't I just become a hermit crab and hide forever?"  
>Kyle laughed. "Anna Helen Oldsworth, if you do not get your arse to Dave's house, I will make it my lifes purpose to make yours miserable."<br>"Fine, I'm going!"

**5:00pm**  
>Why did I say that? Why am I walking down the next street? Why?<br>Oh. I don't even know which house is Dave's.

**5:20pm**  
>Wondering up and down the road. There's four little boys playing football that keep staring at me every time I pass. Maybe they know Dave.<br>"Excuse me lads." They stared. "Do any of you live on this street?" Two nods. "Do you know someone called Dave that lives here?" One pointed to a house two doors up from where I was stood. "Thanks boys." Went to walk off but they were all still staring. "Uh...here go buy yourself a lolly pop." I handed the boy closest to me a two pound coin and walked off, happy that they'd left me alone.

**5:30pm**  
>I need to knock, but my arm won't move.<p>

**A few seconds later**  
>Hit the doorbell and then cringed. Oh god, I hope Dave answers the door and not his parents. That's be...<br>"Hello?"  
>Awkward. "Uh..hi, is this where Dave lives?"<br>"Yes, it is. He's up in his room, come in." What? Got pulled into the house by the woman. "Go straight upstairs and right infront is another staircase. Go up and knock on. That's Dave's room."  
>"Um, thanks." Slowly made my way upstairs. And up the seconds staircase. Infront of Dave's door. He has a white piece of card stuck there that read 'The Laugh's Room. Knock first.'<br>And so I did.

**A few more seconds later.**  
>"Come in." Pushed the door open and stepped inside. "You took your time." Dave was sat in a window seat, looking down at the street below.<br>"What?"  
>"You've been walking up and down for twenty minutes and you were stood outside for ten." He mumbled. Crap.<br>"Uh...Dave. I-."  
>"Why should I listen Anna?" He turned to look at me. He was most definitely the unlaugh now. "I came to apologize this morning and you ran off and then you treated me life a stranger for no reason this afternoon."<br>"For no reason? Dave you-"  
>"I know, that's why I was coming to apologize this morning. But sod it...if you want an apology, whistle for it." He looked back out the window.<br>"Fine." I left his room and his house, ignoring the woman that had let me in. I ran home, past Kyle and Dad and into my room. I locked the door, flung myself on the bed and let myself cry.


	5. They'd Have A Grope If They Could

**Title -** _Laugh, Love and Loony Life._  
><strong>Chapter Title -<strong> _They'd Have A Grope If They Could _  
><strong>Author -<strong> _OblivionsGarden _  
><strong>Genre -<strong> _Humour/Romance _  
><strong>Disclaimer -<strong> _I do not own The Confessions Of Georgia Nicholson in anyway shape or form. I only own Anna, Kyle and their dad and Hayley. And the plot for this fic._

**A/n -** _Please leave a review, I would love it sehr sehr muchly :D -_

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday 23nd October 2011<strong>

**10:00am**  
>Kyle and dad were gracious enough to leave me alone and let me have a lie in.<br>Remind me to tell them that I love them more.

**10:30am**  
>Brilliant. I've got the whole house to myself.<br>Made myself some toast and set my laptop up in the living room.

**11:00am**  
>Skyping with Georgia. Apparently it's dinner time over there already.<br>"What's up, Anna. You seem a bit miz."  
>I sighed. She can tell even on a web cam. "Just stuff."<br>"Not Dave stuff is it?" I nodded. "What happened?"  
>I told Georgia what happened at the under eighteen's night and what happened yesterday.<br>"Blimey O'Riley."  
>"What?"<br>"Nothing." Georgia looked all thoughtful for a moment, "Maybe you should start over with him."  
>"That'd be great but how do I do that if he's not talking to me?"<br>"Ah..."

**12:00pm**  
>Changed into black 34 length jogging bottoms and a grey and white double vest. Tied my hair into a ponytail, slipped my trainers on grabbed my note and left the house.  
>(<em>http : www .polyvore. com/ cgi/ set? id=42429754_)(_Remove Spaces_)  
>Georgia and I had decided I'd write a note to Dave and deliver it and see if he replies.<p>

**A few seconds later**  
>Hopefully he won't be home and see me through his bedroom window. Not whilst I'm in my jogging clothes. Ew.<p>

**12:10pm**  
>There. Just posted my note through the door. Don't worry, it was in an envelope with his name on so his parentals couldn't be nosey.<br>Now, on with my jog.

**A few minutes later**  
>I should start jogging more. It feels good.<p>

**1:30pm**  
>I take that back, my legs are burning. Need. Water!<p>

**A few minutes later**  
>Ah. Found a shop.<br>Picked up an apple and a bottle of water.  
>"Anna?"<br>Oh god no.

**A few seconds later**  
>Oh it's just Tom.<br>"Tom, hi." I placed my stuff on the counter. "Do you work here?"  
>"Yeah, my mum owns it."<br>"Oh right. Cool beans."  
>"Um...Anna?"<br>"Mm?"  
>"Can I ask you a question?"<br>"Oookaay." I handed him a five pound note.  
>"It's just...I spoke to Dave this morning..."<br>"Oh god."  
>"Yeah. He says that you were ignoring him." Tom handed me my change and leant on the counter.<br>"Yeah I did. Erm, long story. Should hopefully be sorted later."  
>"Alright then. I'll see you later."<br>"Yeah, see ya."

**1:50pm**  
>Running again. Whilst eating an apple. I am so very very skilled.<p>

**A few seconds later**  
>Dave spoke to Tom about me. I didn't know boys spoke to each other about that kind of thing to be honest. I thought it was all, football, xbox and boobs. How wrong I was.<br>"Oi, oi!" Some lad had just shouted. I looked around but I was the only one here. Brilliant. "Show us your tits, love." Maybe I was right about boys after all.  
>"Piss of."<p>

**A few more seconds later**  
>Craping hell!<br>Being chased by the loud mouth and his mates.

**2:20pm**  
>Finally reached my street.<br>They're still behind me.

**A few seconds later**  
>Oh good god.<br>Dave is leant on my wall. I am being chased by a bunch of pricks, I'm sweaty and puffing and panting and he has come over. This is a crap day. The crapest of the crap.  
>"I didn't know you jogged." Dave said but I ran past him and hid behind my wall. "What are you doing?"<br>"Hiding."  
>"From me?" He looked confused. Great, he's obviously read the letter and now he thinks I've changed my mind.<br>"No. Some nobs have been chasing me since I left Tom's shop."  
>"Oh, Dave! Ain't seen a girl come this way have you?" Oh god he knows them.<br>"Nope. Why, what's up Mark?" _Mark_? This must be Mark Big Gob and the Blunder Boys from foxwoods that the girls told me about. "Not harassing women are you?" Dave's tone was hostile and very unlike himself.  
>"Course not. Cheeky girl flashed us on her jog."<br>"I did not!" Crap! Stupid mouth!  
>"So you have seen her then." Reluctantly, I stood up behind the wall.<br>"Yeah. So you better piss off or you'll be given hell on Monday back at school."  
>"Not man enough to fight us now?"<br>"One of me against five of you? Only an idiot would try." Dave took a step forward. "But then again you are an idiot aren't you Mark? You'd probably beat me up now and not think about school. Remember Sven?"  
>Mark and his mates backed off. "See you on Monday." He said as they all shuffled off back down the road.<br>"Thanks Dave."  
>"It's alright. They're idiots but they'd probably try and have a grope if they could."<br>"Lovely."  
>"Um...Can I come in? So we can talk."<br>"Sure."

**2:30pm**  
>Sat at the dining table with Dave.<br>"Um..Do you want a drink or anything?"  
>"No, I can't stay long. It's dad's birthday so we're having the family round."<br>"Oh OK."  
>"I got your note." He pulled the slip of paper from his pocket. "And I agree. We should start again."<br>"Wicked."  
>"So, tomorrow morning...We'll meet as usual?"<br>"Of course."  
>"Great." He gave one of those great big dimply smiles. "Well, Mary and I have to be off. Tatty bye!"<br>And then he galloped away. At least the Laughy man is back.

**A few seconds later**  
>Why is Mark scared of Sven?<p> 


	6. All Set For The Nose Job?

**Title -**_ Laugh, Love and Loony Life._  
><strong>Chapter Title -<strong> _All Set For The Nose Job?_  
><strong>Author -<strong> _OblivionsGarden_  
><strong>Genre -<strong> _Humour/Romance_  
><strong>Disclaimer -<strong> _I do not own The Confessions Of Georgia Nicholson in anyway shape or form. I only own Anna, Kyle and their dad and Hayley. And the plot for this fic._

**A/n -** _Please leave a review, I would really appreciate it. xx_

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 24th October 2011<strong>

**7:00am**  
>Woke up extra early this morning. And in a good mood as well. It seems the planets have aligned at last. Hmm, I wonder...<p>

**7:10am**  
>"Daaaad..." Wrapped my arms around his shoulders over the back of the dining chair.<br>"What are you after?"  
>"Oh...I was just wondering if maybe you'd thought anymore about that nose piercing I wanted. I am 16 now after all." He's ignoring me I think. He took a bite of toast and turned the page of the newspaper.<br>"How much does it cost?"  
>AHH! He's contemplating it! "Not much. Usually about a tenner I think." I sat down beside him.<br>"If I say yes, you can't get anything else pierced. It was bad enough you got your ears done."  
>"OK."<br>"Hang on."

**7:20am**  
>Eating cheerios. Wondering where dad buggered off to.<p>

**A few seconds later**  
>Oh he's back.<br>"Here's thirty quid, don't say I don't ever treat you."  
>"Thanks dad, you're awesome!" Pecked his cheek and ran upstairs to put my uniform on.<p>

**A few minutes later**  
>"You're chipper this morning."<br>"And you are in my way this morning. I'd very much like to use the loo."  
>"I'm brushing my teeth."<br>"Brush them in the hallway." Pushed Kyle out of the room and locked the door.

**7:45am**  
>Piddled, washed, brushed my teeth and my hair in record time.<br>Sort of.

**8:00am**  
>"Bat woman! You're going the right way and you're on time."<br>"Yep, it's a miracle." Started walking with Dave.  
>"You're happy."<br>"Got thirty quid of my pa and I have his permission to get my nose done."  
>"Groovy. When you doing it?"<br>"After school."  
>"Need company?"<br>"I wouldn't mind it actually."  
>"Sorted, I'll meet you at the gates."<br>"Coolio."

**8:15am**  
>"Anna! Dave!" Jas frowned a little before grabbing my hand and practically dragging me up the hill. "Spill!" I told her about talking to Gee and running from Mark and Dave sticking up for me and agreeing to start over. "Oh, Anna that's brilliant."<br>"Yep."  
>And then she went into explaining some kind of animal tracks that she and Tom had found on a ramble last night.<p>

**9:15am**  
>Ended up telling the whole story five times on the way to school. Once we left the guys, Dave looked to be in a similar state as me. I'm guessing the guys had asked him the same thing.<p>

**Geography**  
><em>'So do you think Dave likey likes you or is he just your matey mate? Love, RoRo. xx'<em>  
><em>'Just matey mates. I think he still loves Gee. Love, Spanna. xx'<em>  
><em>'No, he was over Gee before she left. I think he just misses her matey-ness. And what about you? xx'<em>  
><em>'What about me? xx'<em>  
><em>'Do you likey like him or is he just your matey mate? xx'<em>  
><em>'Just a mate. After what happened on Friday I though that'd be obvious.'<em>  
><em>'Wrong! You took waaay to long to answer therefore, me and my beard can see that you likey like him. xx'<em>  
><em>'Should you be wearing your beard in Geography? xx'<em>  
><em>'So you don't deny it? xx'<em>  
><em>'Deny what? xx'<em>  
><em>'Likey liking Dave! xx'<em>  
><em>'Rosie?'<em>  
><em>'Oui?'<em>  
><em>'Shut up.'<em>

**History**  
><em>'I knew it! You do like the Laughyman!'<em>  
><em>'I do not.'<em>  
><em>'Ace gang meeting after school.'<em>  
><em>'I cant.'<em>  
><em>'Why?'<em>  
><em>'I'm going to town to get my nose pierced.'<em>  
><em>'Your dad gave in?'<em>  
><em>'Yep.'<em>  
><em>'Cool. Well at the park at half five. OK?'<em>  
><em>'That gives me enough time, yeah.'<em>

**Lunch**  
><strong>Detention<strong>  
>Rosie and I got caught passing notes and now we have to sit and answer a questionnaire about the Tudors. Joy.<p>

**Walking home, avec le Aces and le Barmy's.**  
>"All set for the nose job?"<br>"Piercing, Dave. It's a piercing."  
>"That's what I said."<br>"Mm. Yeah, sort of. Just as long as I don't look at the needle."  
>"I'll hold your hand if you get scared."<br>"Cheers batman."  
>Crap. The Aces are staring at me. I forgot to mention Dave was coming with me.<p>

**3:45pm**  
>"Meet you back here in ten?"<br>"Oakie Doke. Away Mary!" Dave galloped off again. He is very very odd.

**3:50pm**  
>Ran straight upstairs and changed into a pair of jeans and a long checked shirt with a brown belt around my waist. I wore my brown boots, put on some jewelery and did a very quick and simple bit of eyeliner and lip gloss. Did my hair in a tastefully messy bun, grabbed my bag and ran back out the door.<br>(_http :/ www .polyvore. com/ cgi/ set? id=42571027_) (_Take out the spaces_.)

**4:05pm**  
>"Tut tut, five minutes late." Dave shook his head. "It's just despicable Anna."<br>"I am terribly sorry . I'll speed up next time."  
>"I hope so other wise I may be forced to punish you."<br>_Cor!_

**4:20pm**  
>On the bus with Dave.<br>"I can't stay in town too long, I'm meeting the Ace's at the park at half five."  
>"Cool Beans. I'm meeting the barmy's for a game of footy."<p>

**4:50pm**  
>"Bat woman?"<br>"Mm?"  
>"You look very funny with a cork up your conk."<br>Yes you heard right. I have a cork up my nose. Apparently it's so the needle goes into it rather than it hitting the other bit of my nose. The middle bit.

Oh my bloody god! That needle is massive!  
>Grabbed Dave's hand.<br>"Scardey bat."  
>"You will be a dead bat in a second."<br>Closed my eyes when the piercer dude turned round. Squeezing all life out of Dave's hand.

Oh.  
>It only hurt for like a second then he said he was done.<br>"Can I have my mangled hand back please?"  
>"Sorry Dave."<br>"You've got quite a grip on you...For a girl."

Looking at my nose in the mirror. It looks fab, if I do say so myself. Which I do. I had a simple purple stud in my right nostril.  
>(<em>http : www .polyvore. com/ austrian_crystal_tanzanite_screw_nose /thing? id=37875391_) (_Take Out Spaces_)  
>"What do you think batman?"<br>"Groovy."

**5:20pm**  
>"Dananananananana BATMAN!"<br>"And woman."  
>"AND WOMAN!"<br>On Dave's back as he ran up to the gang that were underneath the tree.  
>"Completely mental, the pair of you." Laughed Rollo.<br>Dave bent and let go of my legs so I could get off his back. "Thanks for the lift." He tipped his imaginary hat.  
>I sat down in between Rosie and Jas and the girls immediately crawled forward to stare at my nose.<br>"It looks wicked Spanna, did it hurt?" Asked Mabs.  
>"For a second."<br>"Then why did you break my finger bones?" Asked Dave.  
>"Because I was expecting it to be more painful than it was."<p>

**5:30pm**  
>The barmy's have gone off for their footie match.<br>"Right, snogging scale update." Announced Rosie. "Sven and I are at a firm 9."  
>"A<em> firm<em> nine? I don't think I want to know." I grimaced. Rosie wiggled her eyebrows.  
>"Tom and I are at an eight."<br>"Since when?"  
>"Since we shared a tent on our midnight ramble at the weekend."<br>"Oo-er." Said Mabs. "Ed and I are also at an eight." She added.  
>"Uh, a nine, sort of." Frowned Jools.<br>"Sort of?"  
>"Well, he started doing stuff but his mum came home so we stopped after a minute or two."<br>"That still counts as a nine." Confirmed Rosie.  
>"Well...um...Dec and I are...like at a...erm...a..seven."<br>"Go Ellen, when did this happen?"  
>"Erm...On Friday...At the, erm, bar."<br>"Cool."  
>"Now then...on to more pressing matters." Rosie is wearing her beard again. "Spanna has a crush on Davey boy."<br>"I do not."  
>"Then, like...why did you, erm...like go to, like...kiss him?"<br>"Exatumondo." Nodded Rosie. Damn.  
>"So what. He is a mate and that is it."<br>"Not if we have anything to do about it." Grinned Mabs.  
>"Oh god, what are you planning?"<br>"The barmy's, minus Dave, are now Ace gang spies. Any mention of you from the laughy man comes straight to us so we can then act on that."  
>"Oh god."<p> 


	7. No, I Have A Sore Botty

**Title -** _Laugh, Love and Loony Life._  
><strong>Chapter Title -<strong> _No, I Have A Sore Botty_  
><strong>Author -<strong> _OblivionsGarden_  
><strong>Genre<strong> - _Humour/Romance_  
><strong>Disclaimer -<strong> _I do not own The Confessions Of Georgia Nicholson in anyway shape or form. I only own Anna, Kyle and their dad and Hayley. And the plot for this fic._

**A/n -** _Please leave a review, I would really appreciate it. xx_

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday 25th October 2011<strong>

**7:45am**  
>Crap. My alarm never went off and no-one woke me up. Now I'm running around like a headless chicken trying to get ready for school in fifteen minutes and still look presentable. Didn't help that my face was stuck to the pillow when I woke up cause my nose had bled during the night.<p>

**8:25am**  
>Great start to the day.<br>Stuck to a pillow, running late for school. My hair decides to be unmanageable and because of all this making me stupidly late I'm going to have to walk to school on my onesies.

**8:30am**  
>Or not.<br>"Now, Bat woman. What did I tell you about being late?" Dave was stood at the end of the road, just like always.  
>"Dave? Why are you still here? It's bad enough that I'll probably get detention never mind you too."<br>"Couldn't leave a lovely lady to walk all on her tod, could I?" He smiled that dimply smile. My insides could only be described as mush, right now. "But, I did say if you were late again, I'd have to punish you."  
>"Oo-er." Damn. My inner-Rosie is coming out.<br>"That's vair rudey dudey, Spanna."  
>"Apologies. I shan't be late again, I promise."<br>"You're on your last chance. One more time and I can assure you, I will spank your botty."

**A few seconds later**  
>Crap. Dave started pretended to smack an invisible person's botty, causing me to have a laughing spaz which lead to a giggle-snort. This also made Dave laugh even more.<br>Aww. He scrunches his nosey up when he laughs alot. It's very cute.

**8:55am**  
>Oh poo.<br>"Dave we have five minutes before registration and we're ten minutes away from school."  
>"Let's fly." Dave grabbed my hand and started dragging me along behind him as we ran. He lifted his blazer up so it flew out behind him like a cape.<p>

**9:05am**  
>"Oldsworth. Why are you late?" This day is just getting worse. The one known as 'Hawkeye' is stood at the gate.<br>"She's late because it's five past miss." Giggle-snorted again. I need to go to a doctor to get that sorted. It's a serious problem.  
>"What's your name?"<br>"Bruce."  
>"Bruce..."<br>"Wayne. I'm Bruce Wayne." I frowned a little. "Batman's real name." Dave whispered. I very nearly laughed straight in Hawkeye's face. "So long, fare thee well, pip pip, cheerio. I'll be back soon."  
>"Dave did you just quote Oliver?"<p>

**Maths**  
>"Spanna!" Rosie shouted me from the back of the classroom. "Where were you this morning?"<br>"I woke up late. And I will have to meet you at the park, Hawkeye gave me detention."  
>"Pants."<br>"Yep."  
>"Walk alone, did you?" Rosie is smirking.<br>"No."  
>"I know! Dave text Tom and told him to go on without him cause he was going to stay and wait for you."<br>"Aww, that's sweet." I smiled. Rosie is grinning like a mad thing.  
>"Spanna and Davey sitting in a tree..."<br>"Are you five."  
>"Mentally, yeah."<p>

**3:30pm**  
><strong>Detention<strong>  
>The rest of the day went by slowly and with alot more quip's about liking Dave from the Ace's.<br>"Oldsworth, what's the problem?"  
>"What? Nothing, miss."<br>"Well stop daydreaming and do your work then."  
>"Yes, miss."<p>

**4:00pm**  
><strong>Home<strong>  
>Changing out of the yucky uniform. I'm meeting the gang at the park and then we're all going to the cinema. What does one wear for such an occasion. Ah, I have an idea.<p>

**A few minutes later**  
>Ahaha! Dragged Hayley away from Kyle to help me dress.<br>She decided on a black dress with white spots, black tights, my black heeled boots and a black leather jacket. She did my makeup with dark eyeshadow and red lip gloss.  
>(<em>http : www .polyvore. com/ cgi/ set? id=42920292_) (_Take out the spaces_)

**4:30pm**  
>"SPANNA!" Jesus! Rosie can be very loud when she needs to be.<br>"Spanna, over here, ja!" Oh, Sven's joining us.  
>Joined the Ace's and Barmy's under the tree. Luckily I'm not the only fool who decided to wear a dress in the cold weather. Jas and Mabs were in dresses too and also, shivering.<br>"To the cinema?" Asked Dec. Everyone nodded.  
>Except Dave. "Wait, first things first." He moved over to me. "Spanna. I warned you not to be late again."<br>"I'm not! We agreed four thirty at the park!"  
>"Ah! True, but you were late after school."<br>"I had detention."  
>"That's no excuse."<br>"But-"  
>"No! Bend, please."<br>"Oo-er." Thank you Jools.  
>"That's not fair." I pouted.<br>"Life is unfair, Spanna. But we must take the consequences for our actions." He stood at my side, keeping one arm around my waist to stop me from running away. Then, in front of everyone, he spanked my bottom. Three times. And I can assure you, whilst he didn't full on slap me, he wasn't gentle either. "Now then." He said once he'd done, a cheeky grin on his face. "To the cinema."

**4:45pm**  
>Pick'n'mix counter with Jas. Ignoring Dave.<br>"Talk to me Spanna."  
>"No, I have a sore botty."<br>"I could kiss it better if you like."  
>"Dave!" The old lady next to him looked disgusted and moved away. He just shrugged.<p>

**5:00pm**  
>I am going to kill Sven.<br>Because he's older than us, he bought the tickets. Only he chose to go and see some creepy ghostie film. Maybe I could excuse myself after five minutes and hide in the toilets.  
>"Right, toilets now so we don't miss the film." Announced Rosie. Damn.<p>

**5:15pm**  
>Honestly, why do the adverts before a film go on for hours?<p>

**A few seconds later**  
>The next two hours of my life are going to be hellishly awkward. We managed to nab the back row, so everyone coupled up and sat together. Leaving Dave and I on the end. No doubt everyone is going to be snogging, whilst we're single, plus I'll probably be crapping myself when the film starts.<p>

**6:00pm**  
>I was right. All the couples are snogging. I don't think they even saw the first two minutes of the film. Luckily though, the film so far, has been mildly jumpy. Not enough to make me run away.<p>

**6:05pm**  
>Good god! I lied.<br>A little boy could hear a noise so he left his bedroom and went down the hall but as he passed the railings at the top of the stairs, the camera moved down to near the floor, and looked downstairs and there was this weird thing stood in the corner of the room with glowing white eyes.  
>Dave laughed at me.<p>

**6:20pm**  
>I want to go home.<p>

**A few seconds later**  
>No I don't.<br>Something popped up, I jumped and grabbed Dave's hand, he smiled and then when I went to move it away, once the creepy thing had gone, he wouldn't let my hand go.  
>Five words.<br>Died. And. Gone. To. Heaven,

**7:30pm**  
><strong>Walking home.<strong>  
>Linking arms with Dave, skipping, singing the national anthem. But we don't know the words.<br>"Land of hope and glory...something something else...Da da da da daaaaa da da...neerrr neeer..."  
>"PANTS!" Dave just scared a woman and her child.<p>

**8:15pm**  
>Davey walked me to my door again. We're leaning on my wall, just chatting.<br>"Anna?"  
>"Dave?" He gone all unlaugh again. Great.<br>"I just want to say sorry properly. For Friday and for shouting at you on Saturday."  
>"Dave, I'm over it. It's fine."<br>"It's just...I don't know..."  
>"Rosie thinks I might remind you of Georgia."<br>Dave sighed. "Sort of. I don't know...I like you, I honestly do it's just I don't wanna like you because you remind me of Georgia. I'd rather like you for you."  
>"Oh...Well I can understand that I guess."<br>"Sorry, I shouldn't of bought it up."  
>"Dave it's fine. I better get in anyway."<br>"Yeah. I'll see you in the morning."  
>"Bye." We shared a brief hug and then he wondered off down the road.<p>

**A few minutes later**  
>"How was the film?" Kyle and Hayley are sat in the dining room eating lasagna. Dad was asleep on the sofa.<br>"Alright." I mumbled. I took a can of coke from the fridge and went upstairs to bed.  
>"Anna?" Hayley was at my bedroom door.<br>"Come in." She came in and sat down on the end of my bed, where I was sat reading a book. "What's wrong?"  
>"Nothing."<br>"Come on, I'm a girl too. I know some thing's wrong...Anything to do with that Dave boy your brother told me about?"  
>Does anyone know what the word privacy means. Regardless, Hayley was nice and so I told her everything. And, in the process, my eyes somehow ended up leaking.<br>"You know what you need to do don't you?" Hayley said.  
>"What?"<br>"Show him why Anna is so much better for him than Georgia."  
>"But Georgia's lovely."<br>"But she's in New Zeland, honey."  
>"True."<p>

**9:00pm**  
>Hayley left cause my mobile started ringing. It was Jas.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Bonjour! Rosie and Jools are here."<br>"Hi, guys."  
>"Spanna, what's up?" Told the girls everything.<br>"Seems Hayley's right." Said Jools.  
>"But how exactly do I do that?"<br>"Well...Georgia was quite the red bottomed tart."  
>"Uh, Jas. What's a red bottomed tart?"<p> 


	8. I'll Even Bring You Grapes

**Title** - _Laugh, Love and Loony Life._  
><strong>Chapter Title -<strong> _I'll Even Bring You Grapes _  
><strong>Author -<strong> _OblivionsGarden _  
><strong>Genre -<strong> _Humour/Romance _  
><strong>Disclaimer -<strong> _I do not own The Confessions Of Georgia Nicholson in anyway shape or form. I only own Anna, Kyle and their dad and Hayley. And the plot for this fic._

**A/n -** _Please leave a review, I would really appreciate it. xx_

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 29th October 2011<strong>

From Tuesday onward, the week passed very slowly and boringly. Rosie's party was tonight, seeing as though Halloween was actually on Monday and no-one has a decent party on a Monday night. So right now, I was getting everything ready, I'd lay my costume on my bed with the suitable make-up and was currently sat in the dining room eating dinner with a face mask on. Which is harder than it sounds.

**12:15pm**  
>"Anna, are you..." Kyle has started laughing at me. "Why is your face green?"<br>"It's a face mask, dummy." Continued munching on my pasta.  
>"Right...Are you doing anything tonight?"<br>"Rosie's Halloween party."  
>"Righty-o. Well, don't make plans for tomorrow evening."<br>"Why?"  
>"Hayley's coming over and we're making you and dad spag bol."<br>"Oakie Doakie."

**12:30pm**  
>On the dog and bone to Rosie.<br>"So can you come earlier to help decorate?"  
>"Sure, I'll change into my costume at yours, yeah?"<br>"Brilliant, The rest of the Ace's are coming too. Oh! And I have a surprise for you."  
>"Oh?"<br>"I can't tell, tis a secret. But trust me you'll looooove it."

**1:00pm**  
>Off to Rosie's house.<br>I was wearing a simple pair of jeans and a baggy Mickey Mouse jumper with bright yellow trainers.  
>(<em>http : www .polyvore. com/ cgi/ set? id=43766948_) (_Take out the spaces_)  
>My costume was stuffed into a rucksack and my head-dress is in it's overly large box.<br>"Need a hand?"  
>What? Oh. "Rollo, what're you doing down here?"<br>"Just been to Dave's house." Rollo took my hat box from me.  
>"Thanks."<br>"Off to Rosie's?" I nodded. "I'll walk with you, I need to talk to you anyways."  
>"Oh?"<br>"Yeah, Rosie made us promise to tell either you or one of the girls anything Dave said about you."  
>"He said something about me?" Good job I'm not still holding the hat box. It would be on the floor by now.<br>"He said he feels bad for leading you on and he's pretty sure he's starting to like you for you rather than your Gee like qualities."

**2:00pm**  
>"AH! I told you!"<br>"Mabs, you didn't tell me anything." Sticking plastic spiders on the wall.  
>"I said from the start that he liked you."<br>"She did. We all did." Nodded Jas.  
>"Get back to your cobwebs." I poked my tongue out but I couldn't help but grin my silly little head off.<p>

**5:00pm**  
>Once we'd finished decorating the house, (Which looks amazing, if I do say so myself,) we all started getting ready.<br>Ellen was wearing a green strapless dress, with green ballet pumps and sparkly wings. I wonder if Dec agreed to be Peter Pan. Good thing I bought my camera, just in case he does turn up in tights.  
>Jas was wearing a red maxi skirt with a loose fitted crop top, gladiator sandals and a plaited leather headband around her head. Very hippy.<br>Rosie, of course was decked out in her fur and leather Viking outfit, horns included.  
>Mabs was completely green with fake cuts and things on her arms and face. She was wearing a ripped blouse and ripped jeans with stompy boots.<br>Jools looked fab in her Vampira dress, in a strictly non lesbian way,  
>I was wearing a Pocahontas type brown dress with boots and my head dress. I put two white stripes on each cheek and had a bow and arrow across my back.<p>

**A few seconds later**  
>Set my camera on timer and stood with the Ace's for a group photo. We ended up taking about seven all together. It was very funny.<p>

**6:00pm**  
>Ah, the Barmy's have arrived, in true hilarious style.<br>Sven burst in through the door, shouting something in his native language followed by Tom who held his hands up in a peace sign, Dec who flounced about a bit, Ed who did a fab zombie impression, Rollo who tried to bite Jools and Dave, who held up a plastic gun and tipped his hat to me.  
>Of course, Sven matched Rosie in his Viking get up.<br>Tom was wearing brown flares, a denim waist coat with no top and John Lennon glasses.  
>Dec, thank god, was wearing tights with his Peter Pan outfit. I snapped a photo straight away,<br>Rollo was a typical Dracula with a drawn on pointed forhead fringe thing.  
>Ed too was green in torn clothes and fake cuts.<br>And Dave was wearing jeans with chaps, a checked shirt, cowboy boots, hat and plastic guns.

**A few seconds later**  
>Took a group photo of the Barmy's and one of both gangs together. Then other guests started arriving and I pulled Ellen to the side.<br>"Tink, did you or any of the girls tell any of the boys I was coming as an Indian?"  
>"Er, no...Well, um...Jas sometimes, like tells Tom...Erm...Everything."<br>"Thanks."

**A few minutes later**  
>Searching for Jas. Found her, dancing with Tom.<br>"Oi, Spassy, can I have a word?"  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"Did you tell Tom what I was coming as?"  
>"Probably, why?"<br>"Don't you think it's odd that everyone was going in couple-ey outfits and now all of a sudden Dave and I are dressed as Cowboys and Indians?"  
>"Totally planned." Grinned Rosie who had appeared at my side. "Have you seen Sven, he stole my horns."<br>Oo-er.

**7:30pm**  
>Dancing with the girls. Doing the Viking Disco Inferno.<br>Tonight has been brill, so far.  
>Hmm, I wonder...<p>

**A few seconds later**  
>"Rosie?"<br>"Oui?"  
>"What was that surprise you were on about earlier?"<br>"All in good time mon petite pally."

**A few minutes later**  
>"Do Indians dance?"<br>"Around campfires, yeah."  
>"I don't have a campfire, I'm afraid."<br>"Shame. I'll take pity on you, cowboy."  
>Dancing with Dave. It's very funny. That crap song by Cher Lloyd came on Dave started to pretend to be gangsta.<br>"Davey, you are completely barking mad."  
>"If I get sectioned will you visit?"<br>"I'll even bring you grapes."  
>"Now that, my lovely Indian lady, is what I call love." He danced away, pretending to shoot anyone who even looked at him.<p>

**7:55pm**  
>Still stood in the centre of the room, surrounded by dancing couples. What on earth did Dave mean by that? I don't love him, I've only known him a fortnight.<br>How do you know if you love someone anyway? I mean, I do think he's very groovy looking. And he has a fabby dabby personality.

**8:15pm**  
>Still in the crowd of dancers, mentally listing things I like about Dave. There's a lot of stuff but that doesn't mean I love him, surely.<br>No, corse I don't, don't be ridiculous.  
>Uh-oh, Rosie's shouting me,<p>

**8:20pm**  
>"Surprise time." She whispered as she pulled me through her house and out into the back garden. "Go over to the tree in the corner and look at the bottom of the birdhouse."<br>"Rosie-"  
>"No questions, just do it!" I rolled my eyes but left Rosie's side and made my way toward the tree at the bottom of her garden.<br>"Boo!"  
>"AH!" Dave jumped out from behind the tree.<br>"What are you doing down here?"  
>"I could ask you the same question, ."<br>"Tom and Rollo insisted I come look at the bottom of the birdhouse." He shrugged and looked up above us. I followed his lead and saw what Rosie's 'surprise' was. Sellotaped to the bottom of the birdhouse was a piece of mistletoe.  
>"Bit out of season don't you think." I mumbled.<br>"Just a bit." Dave murmured back. "Still...Can't deny tradition, right?"  
>"Does tradition still count out of season?"<br>"Does in my head."  
>I shrugged. "Fair enough."<p>

**A few seconds later**  
>Kissing Dave. Under le mistletoe two months early.<br>He has his hands on my waist and mine are on his arms. The bicep bit. Is it a bicep or tricep? The top bit anyway,

**A few more seconds later**  
>Dave is an amazing kisser. I do believe this counts as a number five on the Ace's snogging scale.<p>

**A few seconds later**  
>Dave pulled away and where I was hoping to see a smile, I was instead seeing a confused face.<br>"What's wrong?"  
>He shook his head. "I...I just..."<br>"You were thinking of Georgia, weren't you?" Don't you dare cry you numpty. Boys aren't worth the trouble.  
>He nodded.<br>"So much for being over her, Dave."  
>"Anna, I'm-"<br>"I don't care. I mean fair enough you're hung up on her but there's no need to mess me around. I'll...I'll see you at school."

**9:00pm**  
><strong>Home<strong>  
><strong>Bedroom<strong>  
>Snuck past the Ace's and out of Rosie's. I ran all the way home, crying. My white Indian face paint has smudged. I look like bobo the clown. So far, no one has come to my room. I think dad's asleep and Kyle and Hayley are watching a film.<p>

**9:10pm**  
>I left my head-dress at Rosie's.<p>

**9:30pm**  
>I'll pick it up on the way home from school on Monday. Tomorrow, I am not leaving my bedroom. At all.<p>

**9:50pm**  
>Damn it. Someone's knocking at my door.<br>"Go away!"  
>"Honey, let me talk to you." Hayley let herself in and sat on my bed. Poo. Remind me to lock the door next time. "What happened?"<br>"I kissed Dave."  
>"That's a good thing isn't it?"<br>"He was thinking of Georgia." Blubbing again. 

* * *

><p><strong>An -** _The costumes. Just take out the spaces._

**Ellen + Dec -** (_http :/ www .polyvore. com/ ellen_dec_tink_peter_pan /set ?id=43772626_)  
><strong>Jas + Tom -<strong> (_http :/ www .polyvore. com/ 10_jas_tom_hippies /set ?id=43806260_)  
><strong>Rosie + Sven -<strong> (_http :/ www .polyvore. com/ 11_rosie_sven_vikings /set ?id=43806636_)  
><strong>Jools + Rollo -<strong> (_http :/ www .polyvore. com/ 12_jools_rollo_vampira_dracula /set ?id=43807061_)  
><strong>Mabs + Ed<strong> - (_http :/ www .polyvore. com/ 13_mabs_ed_zombies /set ?id=43807170_)  
><strong>Anna + Dave -<strong> (_http :/ www .polyvore. com/ 14_anna_dave_Indians_cowboys /set ?id=43807457_)


	9. Better Than Sticky Vicky

**Title -** _Laugh, Love and Loony Life._  
><strong>Chapter Title -<strong> _Way Better Than Sticky Vicky_  
><strong>Author -<strong> _OblivionsGarden_  
><strong>Genre -<strong> _Humour/Romance_  
><strong>Disclaimer<strong> - _I do not own The Confessions Of Georgia Nicholson in anyway shape or form. I only own Anna, Kyle and their dad and Hayley. And the plot for this fic._

**A/n** - _Please leave a review, I would really appreciate it. xx_

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday 30th October 2011<strong>

**9:30am**  
>"Anna? Are you getting up anytime soon?"<br>"No, I'm dead." Heard my door creak open.  
>Being poked in the back. "You don't seem dead to me. Now get up, there's someone here to see you."<br>"Tell them I'm dying and am therefore unavailable."  
>"I'll send them up."<br>"You are a terrible father."  
>"I know, but I'm so good at being bad."<p>

**9:40am**  
>Heard the door open again. I'm still lay with my face in the pillow. It is getting a little difficult to breath though.<br>"Uh...Anna, can we talk?"  
>What the devil?<br>Rolled over and saw Dave stood by my desk.  
>"No. Get out of my room."<br>"Anna, please."  
>"Dave, leave."<br>"But-."

**9:45am**  
>Climbed out of bed and pushed Dave out of my room. He just stood in the hallway like a numpty so I pushed him further along and then kept my hands on his back all the way downstairs and out of the front door. Slammed said front door in his face.<br>"DAD!"  
>"What? Where's the fire?"<br>"Never ever send him to my room. Ever."  
>"I thought he was your friend...You walk to school with him."<br>"He's an idiot."  
>"Anna, just talk to me."<br>"Stop shouting through my letterbox and get off our driveway you turd!"  
>Dad chuckled and shook his head. Great parenting is that. He should be defending the honour of his one and only daughter.<p>

**10:00am**  
>Sat at the top of the stairs for no good reason. I can see Dave's silhouette through the window of the door...Maybe I was kind of harsh.<p>

**10:05am**  
>No, he was thinking of Georgia whilst he was kissing me. That's like number one of things you don't do, ever!<p>

**10:10am**  
>"Right, I'm off. I'll be back at about two."<br>"Since when do you work weekends?"  
>"I don't but I'm standing in for Leanne."<br>"Who's Leanne?"  
>"My co-worker. You met her once. Tall, blonde..."<br>"Ugh, dad stop fantasizing and leave."  
>"I wasn't fantasizing," He mumbled before leaving.<p>

**A few seconds later.**  
>Dammit.<br>Dave is still stood outside. He said something to my dad who promptly, leant back into the house and shouted, "Anna, this young man says he's not leaving until you at least listen to what he has to say."

**10:15am**  
>Calling Rosie from my bedroom, looking out of my window at Dave.<br>"Bonjour, mon petite pally. Where did you scurry off to last night? Into a bush with the Laughy-one?"  
>"No. Home. He was thinking about Gee when we kissed."<br>"Oh."  
>"Yeah. But now he's on the doorstep and refusing to leave until I listen to him."<br>"So listen."  
>"But-."<br>"I'm not saying forgive him, that's your choice. But listen and then if you like, tell him where to stick it."  
>"Uh, right then. See you later."<br>"Aurevoir!"

**10:25am**  
>"I'm listening." Sat beside the front door. Dave is sat on the doorstep outside.<br>"Anna, I'm so sorry. I never meant to lead you on." I heard shuffling and a creak as he poked the letterbox open. "I really like you...I honestly do, it's just...I haven't kissed anyone since Georgia and it sort of reminded me of that." Hm. Fair enough I guess. "I know that's no excuse and we've gone through this before and we started again and I'm not expecting you to want to do that again but...I don't want to loose your friendship."

**10:30am**  
>"Please, don't cry."<br>"I'm not crying...Bloody dusty floorboards." Dave chuckled and I wiped my eyes on my sleeve. He was still staring at me through the letterbox.  
>"Erm...Excuse me?" I heard someone say.<br>"Sorry." Dave said and stood up. There was a knock on the door so with a frown, I stood and opened it. Dave had his back to me as I did so.  
>"Oh, Hayley. Hi. Come in." Hayley came in, a very confused looking expression on her face. "I'll uh...See you at school Dave."<br>"Should I meet you, as usual?" He turned to look at me.  
>"Erm...I don't know. I'll text you."<br>He looked a little disappointed. "Alright."

**10:40am**  
>"Please, please, please tell me that was Dave."<br>"Yeah, why?"  
>"He is bloody gorgeous...Bit young for me but still...Don't tell your brother I said that."<br>"My lips are sealed." Followed Hayley through to the kitchen and flicked the kettle on.  
>"He seems keen."<br>"He came to apologize." I scowled a little.  
>"Anna, I know at the moment he seems like a complete arse...But trust me. He's a keeper."<br>"How so?"  
>"There's not many guys who'll admit their mistakes. Even less will apologize for them. And it's a bloody rarity to find one who cries when they feel like they've completely mucked up."<br>"Dave didn't cry."  
>"You didn't see him when he stood up to let me past." I frowned. "His eyes were all watery. He had to wipe them quickly before you opened the door."<br>"Liar."  
>"I swear."<p>

**11:00am**  
>Curled up in my SpongeBob blanket on the sofa, watching Pirates Of The Caribbean with Hayley.<br>"What brings you here so early, anyway?"  
>"Day off from work so I thought I'd come see how you were holding up after last night." I smiled a little. "And..." She leant off the sofa and lifted her bag onto her lap. "Thought you could do with a pick me up with your mates."<br>"And your bag helps with that, how?"  
>"Call your friends and invite them over for a sleepover tonight."<br>"But I thought you and Kyle were making Spag bol."  
>"I'll call Kyle and tell him there's a change of plan. I'm even going to call your dad, so you and your friends should have the place to yourselves."<br>"Dad would never agree."  
>"Anna, I can be very persuasive. Trust me. Now go call your mates."<p>

**11:10am**  
>"Jas?"<br>"Yes?"  
>"It's Anna, do you have any plans for tonight?"<br>"Well Tom and I are going for a walk later but I should be home by about seven, why?"  
>"Good, sleepover at mine."<br>"Oh. Cool. See you then, then."  
>"Bye." Hung up and dialed Ellen's number.<br>"Err...Hello?" Wow, she even dithers on the phone.  
>"Ellen, it's Anna. Sleepover at mine tonight. You coming?"<br>"Um...Like, sure...What, erm...time?"  
>"Seven, gotta call the others. See ya." Hung up before I could be dithered to death and called Mabs.<br>"Anna, hi. We heard about ole' Laughy Man from Ro-Ro."  
>"We?"<br>"Jools is here."  
>"Oh good. Sleepover at mine tonight. Seven o clock. Coming?"<br>"Sure, we'll be there."  
>"Right, I've got to ring Rosie. I'll see you tonight." Hung up and called Rosie.<br>"Gutentaag."  
>"Bonjour. Sleepover. Tonight. Seven."<br>"Anna, you don't beat around the bush do you?"  
>"No time, Johnny Depp is currently on pause on the television and I would very much like to go and watch him sail The Pearl if you don't mind."<br>"Righty-O. I'll be there, horns and all."  
>"Uh...Lovely."<p>

**12:00pm**  
>Hayley called Dad and Kyle whilst I called the girls. Dad is staying at our Uncle Kenny's for the night and Kyle is going to stay at Hayley's place.<br>"So, what's in the bag?"  
>"Essentials for a girly sleepover. And some money for a take-away."<br>"Aw, Hayley you don't have to do that."  
>"I know, I want to."<br>"Do us a favour and stay with Kyle. You're the best girlfriend he's had. Way better than Vicky."  
>"Yeah, he mentioned her once. What was she like."<br>"Sticky."  
>"What?"<br>"Perma-tan and bleached hair. Far too much make up and she didn't look...clean. Like if you touched her she'd be sticky. Sticky Vicky, Or Icky Vicky." Hayley is having a laughing spaz.

**6:45pm**  
>Hayley and I spent the rest of the day watching films and chilling out. She left at six, leaving me to clean my room a bit before the girls came over. I changed into my pj's and tied my hair up before I left Hayley's bag on my bed when I heard the doorbell.<br>_(http :/ www .polyvore. com/ cgi/ set? id= 44647833)__(Take Out Spaces)_

**A few seconds later.**  
>"Hey. Come in." Let Mabs and Jools in.<br>"So why the urgent sleepover."  
>"My brothers girlfriend gave me a bag of stuff and some money for a take-away and insisted I invited everyone over."<br>"She sounds awesome."

**7:30pm**  
>Surrounded by pillows and quilts on the floor of the living room with two pizza's in the middle and some crappy film on tv.<br>"So, why did Hayley demand you have a sleepover." Asked Jas.  
>"She thought I needed cheering up after last night. And she saw Dave today."<br>"Dave was here?" Frowned Jools.  
>"Yeah, he came to apologize."<br>"So did you take my advice and listen?" Asked Rosie.  
>"Sort of. I sat on the inside of the door whilst he was outside."<br>"What did he say?"  
>"He said he was sorry and that he never meant to lead me on. He said he does like me but he was only thinking about Gee cause he hasn't kissed anyone else since he last kissed her."<br>"Really?"  
>"Wow...That was like...Erm...Way before she uh...Left."<br>"Yeah. He said he knew it was no excuse but he didn't want to loose my friendship."  
>"Wow."<br>"Yep."  
>"What did you say?" Rosie is once again wearing her wise whiskers. (Her beard. Yes, I nicknamed it.)<br>"Nothing. Hayley got here and Dave left. He asked if he should meet me like usual in the morning but I said I'd text and let him know. Oh! And here's something I'm not too sure if I should believe or not...Hayley said as Dave stood up to let her past his eyes were all watery and he had to wipe them before I opened the door."  
>"Dave was crying?" Mabs gasped.<br>"I don't know. Hayley said he was but I can't see it happening myself."  
>"He might."<p>

**8:00pm**  
>We decided to find out what was in Hayley's bag of wonders and found face masks, manicure and pedicure sets, sweets and a couple of typical girly girl mags. We now each have either a purple, green or white face. Depending on which mask we used. Mine was green and smelt like moss. Lovely.<br>"Oh good lord, Anna, I found a quiz for you to do." Jools is sprawled on her stomach across the sofa with a mag infront of her.  
>"What kind of quiz?"<br>"Ditch or Date. Is your guy worth the hassle or should you move on?" She read.  
>"That could help. Stretch your tootsies out." Said Rosie.<br>I stretched out my legs so they were rested on her lap. She proceeded to give me a full pedicure whilst I answered the quiz.  
>"Number one, how many times has this boy caused your tears?"<br>"Um...Well there was the time after the party...The time he shouted at me when I went to apologize...Then again after Rosie's surprise at the party and then this morning when he came to apologize. So four times altogether."  
>"Right." Jools marked something in the magazine.<br>"How many of these incidents has the boy apologized for?"  
>"All of them." She marked something else in the magazine.<br>"Right. Do you think the apologies were genuine or forced?"  
>"Genuine. I hope."<br>"Do you, a, love him. B, like him alot, c, like him, d just think he's fit."  
>"Um..."<br>"A!"  
>"Rosie, I've known him a fortnight."<br>"Fine. B, nearly A."  
>"B." I confirmed.<p>

**8:10pm**  
>"Right. Hang on." Jools went quite for a second after about 5 more questions. "You got date. This boy knows he's done wrong and seems to genuinely want to make a mends. Don't ditch him just yet, he's quite a catch."<br>"So..." Said Jas.  
>"So what?"<br>"So text the laughy one and tell him to meet you in the morning. That'll let him know you don't hate him."  
>"Righty-O."<p>

**8:15pm**  
><em>'Dave, I'll be waiting for you in the usual spot in the morning. Apology accepted Batman. xx<em>' I sent the text as Rosie finished my toe-nails. She'd painted them a sparkly turquoise colour. My phone buzzed almost straight away.  
><em>'Great. I promise I want muck up anymore Batwoman. xxx'<em>  
>Wow. Three kisses? I must be special.<p>

**8:30pm**  
>Why is it so hard to wash face mask off?<p>

**9:15pm**  
>I hate the Ace's. Who on earth decides to watch Paranormal Activity before bed? Madwomen, that's who. Rosie, Viking Bride To Be chose it.<p>

Oh god!  
>"Anna, what was that?" Jas paused the film as we all stared wide eyed at the living room door.<br>"I don't know Jas, I'm here with you." To put it plainly, we heard a door open and close. To be more precise it sounded like the back door which is in the kitchen and you can only get to via the back garden. Which means either someone managed to open the gate, (Which you can only do from the inside,) or someone has jumped over. And the only type who would jump over is someone with the intention of burglary.  
>"Someone go check." Whispered Mabs.<br>At the sound of something falling and crashing to the floor, Ellen clinged onto my arm. I took a deep breath, mustered all my courage and glanced around the room for a weapon. Unluckily, there was nothing even remotely harmful in this room. Unless I threw a tv at someone. Unfortunately, I am not that strong. So, remembering wrestling moves my brother tried on me when we were younger, I prized El's hands of my arm and ventured into the hallway. I heard a chorus of whispered _'Be care fulls'_ from the girls.

**9:25pm**  
>Why oh why did we decided to turn all the lights off? I can't see a bloody thing, I don't have any contacts in and my glasses are in the living room. Damn it.<p>

**A few seconds later.**  
>Having to hop around on the spot whilst holding my breath. Given my lack of sight, I stubbed my toe. Pretty sure it's broken. Great.<p>

**A few more seconds later.**  
>Hiding beside the door to the kitchen. The door is open and every time I sneak a look I can't see anything. It's pitch black in there. I can't hear anything eith...<br>OK. Something just fell off the table in there. I took a deep breath and stepped through the door,

**9:35pm**  
>"AH!" Someone grabbed me from behind and placed their hand over my mouth. I elbowed them in the stomach so they let me go and ran around the table. The person followed so I pulled a chair out and into their path.<br>"Wait!" Threw a rolling pin at them and ducked down behind the central kitchen counter.  
>"Who the hell are you?" I demanded.<br>"Jesus." The person coughed. Hold up a sec. I know that voice.  
>"Dave?"<br>"Dude, you got beat up by a girl."  
>"Dec?" Stood up from behind the counter to see a group of silhouettes.<br>"It was supposed to be a joke, Anna. Don't over react."  
>"A joke? Wh- But...I..."<br>"Anna?"  
>"It's the boys!" I shouted to Jas.<p>

**9:40pm**  
>The light flicked on to reveal the girls crowded in the doorway and the boys crowded around Dave.<br>"That is a sick practical joke, guys." Mabs scolded.  
>"Blame Kyle!" Rollo defended.<br>"Who?"  
>"My brother Kyle?" I frowned.<br>"Yeah. He saw Dave earlier today and told him that his girlfriend had told him not to go home today cause you were having a sleepover. He told us to play a prank on you."  
>"Why would he do that?" Asked Jas.<br>Rollo shrugged. "Dunno. Something about Anna not apologizing for saying he's gay."  
>"Wh-That was last week! God, I hate my family sometimes."<br>"Uh, Anna?" Came Dave's voice.  
>"You got a first aid kit?"<br>"What for?"  
>"You threw a rolling pin at my head."<p> 


	10. A Scuffle With Chuck Norris

**Title -**_ Laugh, Love and Loony Life._  
><strong>Chapter Title -<strong> _A Scuffle With Chuck Norris _  
><strong>Author -<strong>_ OblivionsGarden _  
><strong>Genre -<strong> _Humour/Romance _  
><strong>Disclaimer -<strong> _I do not own The Confessions Of Georgia Nicholson in anyway shape or form. I only own Anna, Kyle and their dad and Hayley. And the plot for this fic._

**A/n -** _Please leave a review, I would really appreciate it. xx_

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday 30th October, 2011. Continued...<strong>

_**9:40pm** _  
><em>"Uh, Anna?" Came Dave's voice. "You got a first aid kit?"<em>  
><em>"What for?"<em>  
><em>"You threw a rolling pin at my head."<em>

**9:45pm**  
>Oh cruddy, crud pants. Dave's nose is bleeding and there's a cut just underneath his right eye.<br>Pulled the first aid kit out of the top cupboard and told Dave to sit at the table. The rest of the Ace's and Barmy's went to finish watching Paranormal Activity.  
>Because they are normal people in couple-ey type relationships. I however, am not. I am abnormal and not in a coupley type relationship. I am in a very awkward situation with The Laughy Man who kisses then likes someone else and then pretends to be a robber and so I hit him with my rolling pin.<br>I think that is most definitely the definition of the 'It's complicated' selection on face book's relationship status'.

**A few seconds later**  
>Dave has some kitchen roll stuffed up his nose. I am currently cleaning the cut underneath his eye.<br>"Ow!" He flinched.  
>"Sorry. I have to make sure it's clean Dave."<br>"It's just a scratch, it won't kill me."  
>"Might if it gets infected."<br>"It won't."  
>"It could, so shush your mush and sit still."<br>"You worry too much."  
>"And you sound like you've got a cold."<br>Dave pulled the bloody tissue out of his nose. "Better?"  
>"Much."<p>

**9:50pm**  
>"Anna?"<br>"Dave?"  
>"Can I take you out tomorrow?"<br>"It's Monday, we have school."  
>"I know, after wards. As a...uh...Date?"<br>"A date?" Dave nodded. "Wow...Um...Can I get back to you?"  
>"Sure." Dave wondered off into the living room whilst I ran off upstairs and locked myself in my bathroom.<p>

**A few seconds later.**  
>Calling Hayley.<br>"Hello?"  
>"Hi. I need advice."<br>"Sounds urgent, what's the problem?"  
>"Well, Dave came round and-"<br>"I thought you weren't talking to him?"  
>"Well I am and the reason he came round is Kyle's fault actually."<br>"Why? Hang on...Kyle..." Listening to Hayley and Kyle's convo. Kyle is giggling hysterically at the fact the the Barmy's actually did what he asked. He is so dead when he comes home. "Right, so what happened?"  
>"I threw a rolling pin at him." More laughter from Hayley this time.<br>"Oh god. Sorry, love. Carry on."  
>"Right. Well after I cleaned his face up he asked me on a date."<br>"And..."  
>"Should I say yes or no?"<br>"Do you want to go on a date with him?"  
>"Uh...I don't know. Sort of."<br>"Then go."  
>"Right."<br>"Just take your time if you're not sure what to do yet. Tell him how you feel."  
>"Yeah, thanks."<br>"It's alright. See you tomorrow, lady."  
>"Bye."<p>

**10:00pm**  
>When I got back to the living room all the space was taken so I took to sitting on the arm of the chair where Dave was sat. Whilst everyone was engrossed in the film, I pulled out my phone and typed a message.<br>'I need to talk to you in private...' I held my phone so that Dave could see the screen. He nodded in acknowledgment and then nodded to the door. We snuck out pretty easily and headed back to the kitchen.

**10:05pm**  
>"So, what's up?" He asked.<br>"Um...I'm not exactly sure where to start."  
>"I'm guessing it's to do with us?"<br>"Yeah. It's just got a bit confusing."  
>"That's an understatement."<br>"Yeah...Well, er...Anyway...I want to go on a date with you..."  
>"There's a but coming isn't there?"<br>"But..."  
>"I hate but."<br>"But, after everything you have to understand why I'm a bit apprehensive."  
>"Yeah, of course I do. If I'm honest I was expecting you to laugh in my face when I asked you on a date."<br>"I'm not a complete bitch."  
>"No, you are my bat woman. And we shall go on a date tomorrow and I will stop being Dave the arse and start being Dave the..."<br>"Laugh?"  
>"Indeed."<p>

**Monday 31st October, 2011**

**7:30am**  
>"Goooooood morning!"<br>"Good morning!"  
>"We've gabbed the whole night through! Good morning, good morning to you!" Ugh. Mabs and Jools singing at half seven in the morning when you didn't go to bed until two is not cool.<p>

**8:00am**  
>Surprisingly, regardless of the fact that there were six girls getting ready in two bathrooms, we were out of the house and on our way to school right on time.<br>"Ladies!" Dave is waiting on the corner as per. He looks chipper despite the cut beneath his eye which is now slightly bruised.  
>"Morning. How's the eye?" Called Rosie.<br>"Groovy. I can pass it off as a battle wound."  
>"So I gather we're not to tell anyone that Anna beat you up."<br>"Jas!" I could feel my cheeks reddening.  
>"Nawww, Spanna's worried about Davey boy." Dave draped his arm over my shoulder. "Don't worry, I won't call the police on you."<br>"You're not funny."  
>"Oh contra ire. I must be considering I am Dave The Laugh."<br>"You're a butt munch."  
>"Lovely." Grimaced Jools.<p>

**3:25pm**  
>The day at school passed in what seemed to be slow motion. All together I received four texts from Dave.<br>1 - _The school guidance councilor has made me an appointment at lunch because he think I've been fighting. I will have payback, Spanna._  
>2 - <em>Ha ha, a lad in year seven believed me when I told him I got in a scufflel with Chuck Norris and came out better than he did.<em>  
>3 - <em>Still on for the date tonight? (To which I replied 'of course'.)<em>  
>4 - <em>Cool Beans. We shall discuss more on the way home.<em>

Now walking home with Dave, the rest of the gangs having split off in the direction of their own homes.  
>"So, where are we going tonight?"<br>"I can't tell you Bat woman. It's a suprise."  
>"OK...So, what should I wear?"<br>"Clothes help. Or you can come in your nuddy pants if you prefer, I don't think I'd mind." He grinned and wiggled his eyebrows.  
>"Perv."<br>"Nein. Just the hornmeister." Giggle-snorted. "Why do you always go red when you do that? It's cute."  
>"You have a very odd idea of cute. Last time I checked piggy snorts weren't cute."<br>"They are from you."  
>Blushing like a big...uh...You get the picture.<p>

**5:30pm**  
>"Hello, anyone home?" Aha! Kyle's home. Brill.<br>"I'm in the kitchen." I shouted.  
>5.<br>4.  
>3.<br>2.  
>1...Yes!<br>"What the- Anna!" Kyle is now drenched. Yes, I balanced a bucket of water on top of the kitchen door.  
>"Payback is a bitch." I grinned. I grabbed my last bit of sand which and slipped past him and a giggling Hayley. "Oh and you'll have to clean it up, I'm off out tonight."<p>

**5:45pm**  
>Dave said wear something casual and warm. Which gave me no clues as to where we were going but never mind.<br>I slipped on a pair of jeans and a black and white striped top. I added my brown leather boots, my big coat with the fur collar, left my hair in waves and added simple but cute make-up.  
>(<em>http : www .polyvore. com/ cgi/ set? id=45161897) (Take out the spaces_)

**6:00pm**  
>Waiting for Dave on the corner.<br>"Bonjour." Turned around and saw Dave in simple jeans, trainers and hoodie. He held out a single red rose with a grin. "For the lady."  
>"Aw, Dave. Thank you."<br>He held out his arm. "Shall we?"  
>I linked my arm through his. "We shall."<br>"Laughing camels away."

**6:30pm**  
>We walked down to the beach which was pretty much deserted aside from a few people walking their dogs. It was mainly pebbles so luckily when we sat down, we didn't get sand covered bottoms.<br>"I didn't really plan anything cause it was sort of...spur of the moment, I figured we could just relax and talk."  
>"Sounds good to me."<br>"Cool. Wanna play 20 questions?"  
>"Sure."<p>

**A few seconds later...**  
>"Uh..Right, what do you want to do after school. Career wise?"<br>"Comedian,"  
>"I should've seen that one coming." I laughed.<br>"Same to you."  
>"Um..Well...Promise you won't laugh."<br>"Of course."  
>"My ultimate dream career would be a singer, songwriter."<br>"No way. Can you sing?"  
>"Sort of."<br>"Sing something."  
>"No."<br>"Please." Dave is pulling a puppy dog face. It's very very cute.  
>"You'll laugh."<br>"I swear I won't."  
>"Well...What should I sing?"<br>"Anything."  
>With a sigh I turned my back on Dave and took a deep breath. <em>"White lips, pale face. Breathing in snowflakes. Burnt lungs, sour taste. Light's gone, day's end. Struggling to pay rent. Long nights, strange men. And they say, she's in the Class A Team, stuck in her daydream. Been this way since 18 but lately her face seems, slowly sinking, wasting, crumbling like pastries and they scream 'the worst things in life come free to us.' Cause we're just under the upper hand. And go mad for a couple of grams. And she don't want to go outside tonight. And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland. Or sells love to another man. It's too cold outside for angels to fly."<em>  
>"Bloody hell, Bat woman. That was amazing." I turned back around and grinned at Dave, despite the heat that was radiating from my cheeks.<br>"Your turn for a question." I mumbled.

**A few seconds of**  
>Dave 'umming' later...<br>"What is your full name?"  
>"Anna Helen Oldsworth. You?"<br>"David Michael Encott."  
>"Right." Hmm. Why do all interesting question hide from me when I play this game? "What do your parents do?"<br>"Dad's a doctor and mum's a photographer. And yours?"  
>"Dad's a salesman of some type. Not really sure what to be honest. And mum...Well, I think mum works as a dinner lady at a school."<br>"You think?"  
>"Yeah...Your question."<br>"What's your family life like?" Tres shocker Dave, how original.  
>"Well, Dad is your average dad and Kyle is your typical older brother. So uh...average and typical."<br>"What about your mum."  
>"She lives in Nottingham."<br>"Oh. Sorry."  
>"It's alright, she's a cow."<br>Dave chuckled. "Fair enough."  
>"What about your family?"<br>"Same really. Average parents...No siblings...Just me on my onesies."

**A few minutes later**  
>Moved up the beach cause some weirdos sat down not far from us. They were a little off putting to say the least.<br>"Any pets?" I asked.  
>"We have a puppy called Peanut."<br>"Peanut?" Dave nodded. "Alright then."  
>"You?"<br>"Nope. Dad's allergic to most animal fur."  
>"Errrrrrrmmmmm..." Dave is scratching his chin. "Dream holiday place."<br>"Helsinki, Finland. You?"  
>"Perth, Australia."<p>

**6:50pm**  
>After discovering each other fave band, actor, film and food the subjects suddenly got a little more serious.<br>"What's your happiest memory, Oh Laughy Lord?"  
>"Laughy Lord? I like that...Erm, happiest...I don't know really. I've had lots of happy memories. What about you?"<br>"Same. Kinda hard to pinpoint."  
>"What your saddest?"<br>"Uh...When I found out that mum cheated on Dad."  
>"Sorry."<br>"It's alright. What about you?"  
>"Um...When my grandpa died. I get my comedy stuff from him, he was a nutter."<br>"He sounds cool."  
>"He was." Dave grinned.<br>"Most embarrassing memory?" I smirked.  
>"Oh god. Er...I once called our head teacher dad in front of the whole school during assembly."<br>"Oooh. Gutted."  
>"Come on then, what's yours?"<br>"Um..." When I went to kiss you and you turned away. NO! Shush brain, don't say that. "I once slipped on the ice back home in front of group of lads."  
>"That's not that bad."<br>"It's all I can think of."

**7:00pm**  
>"What's your favorite thing about me?" Dave lay back on the pebbles with a smirk on his face.<br>"Uh...Your eyes."  
>"Why?"<br>"Cause they're really really blue...Or your dimples."  
>"I don't have dimples."<br>"Yes you do."  
>"Don't."<br>"Do. Smile."  
>"No." Dave is trying his hardest not to smile. It didn't work. He laughed.<br>"Fine. But shush, It;s a secret, no one else knows."  
>"Riiight. What's your favorite thing about me?"<br>"Your stunted growth." Slapped Dave's arm. "I'm serious. Cause you're just the right height for...this." He shuffled closer and draped his arm around me shoulders. "See, your not so short I squish you but not tall enough to butt heads. Perfect."  
>I think my cheeks are burning.<p>

"I can't think of anymore questions." I shrugged. Dave was still smiling.  
>"I have one."<br>"Go on then."  
>"Will you give me a kiss?"<br>"What?" Dave pucked up his lips and pointed. "Seriously?" He nodded. I moved forward and pecked his lips. He smiled before leaning forward again and making the kiss longer and soft, gentle. When he pulled back he was still grinning.  
>"What?"<br>"I was thinking about you the whole time." He tucked my hair behind my ear. I grinned back.  
>"Wow. Dave the arse is gone then?" Dave kissed me again.<p>

**7:10pm**  
>Good god! He went straight from four to six with lip nibbling, (which I have to say is bloody amazing) and is now currently at six and three quarters.<br>"Give 'er one, mate!"  
>Dave pulled away and we both turned to see one of the weirdos from down the beach grinning in a creepy way. Dave stood and held out a hand to me.<br>"Come on. Beach is full of creeps."

**7:30pm**  
>Sharing a bag of chips with Dave.<br>Trying to figure out if the kiss meant we're actually a couple now or if he was just seeing if he'd be thinking of Georgia. I could just ask? It wouldn't be weird would it?  
>"I've thought of another question." OK then brain. Go ahead and ask before I even decided weather it's weird or not.<br>"Shoot."  
>"What did all that mean? Like what are we to each other now?"<br>"How do you mean?"  
>"Well, we kissed which is usually what couples do. So are we a...Couple or just mates that snog?"<br>"Well, I'd quite like it if we were official snogging partners." Frowning at Dave. "In none Ace gang speak, boyfriend and girlfriend."  
>"Ah. I should probably get them to teach me their entire lingo."<br>"Yeah."

**A few seconds later.**  
>"And I think I'd quite like being your official snogging partner Dave."<br>"Good, means lots more of this..."

**A few more seconds later**  
>Being snogged to within an inch of my life.<br>I could defo get used to this lip nibbling. NOM!

* * *

><p><strong>An -**

_Dave's middle and last name, Micheal Encott, is inspired by one of my fave actors, Micheal Wincott._  
><em>The song Anna sang is 'The A Team' by Ed Sheeran.<em>


	11. I'm Choosing The Dress

**Title -** _Laugh, Love and Loony Life._  
><strong>Chapter Title -<strong> _I'm Choosing The Dress_  
><strong>Author -<strong> _OblivionsGarden_  
><strong>Genre -<strong> _Humour/Romance_  
><strong>Disclaimer -<strong> _I do not own The Confessions Of Georgia Nicholson in anyway shape or form. I only own Anna, Kyle and their dad and Hayley. And the plot for this fic._

**A/n -** _Please leave a review, I would really appreciate it. xx_

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday 1st November 2011<strong>

**Lunchtime**

Yes I have skipped the first part of the day because nothing good happened. I had to text Dave and tell him to go without me because I got up so late, Dad had to give me a lift to stop me missing first period all together. I also have an after school detention.  
>Now I'm sat on the Ace Gang named, <em>'knicker toaster'<em> between Jas and Rosie.

"Right, snogging scale update." Announced Rosie. "I'll start...Sven and I got to 10."  
>"No way!" Gawped Mabs. "When did that happen?"<br>"Halloween. There's something about my viking in full viking gear that just make me-"  
>"Stop! That's all we need, Ro-Ro." Interrupted Jas. "Tom and I are still at an eight." She sighed.<br>"You seem disappointed."  
>"Well, we nearly got to a nine on Halloween but Robbie came home."<br>"Who?" I frowned.  
>"Oh, Tom's brother." I nodded in understanding. "Mabs?"<br>"Ed and I are still at an eight also."  
>"Jools, did you and Rollo do a complete nine or are you still on a sort of?" Asked Rosie.<br>"Full nine."  
>"Woo!"<br>"Haha, El?"  
>"Eight."<br>"Geez El, you're moving swiftly." El said nothing but proceeded to go bright red. "Spanna? You're the only one who's never been placed on our scale. So where are you at?"  
>"Six and three quarters."<br>"Bloody Nora! Who's the lucky guy."  
>"My official snogging partner, that's who." I grinned.<br>"OHMYGOODGOD!" Rosie shouted. "Who?"  
>"Batman."<br>"I knew it! When? When? When?" Mabs demanded.  
>"Well after the whole sleepover fiasco he asked me on a date to make a mends."<br>"And?"  
>"We went to the beach, played 20 questions, and shared a bag of chips."<br>"So where did the neck nuzzling and snogging partner issues come into the date."  
>"We ran out of questions so he asked for a kiss. And then whilst we were eating I asked what it meant and he asked if I would like to be his girlfriend. Officially."<p>

**A few seconds later.**  
>Being squished in the middle of an Ace gang, group hug, sandwich.<p>

**Detention**  
>"Miss Oldsworth...This is your second detention for being late. One more and I will have to send a note to your parents."<br>"Yes miss. I'll try and be punctual."  
>"Good, you can leave now."<br>"Oh...I thought I was here for an hour."  
>"You should be but I have a date, so off you go before I change my mind."<br>"Thanks miss."

**Walking home**  
>How in the hell did Hawkeye manage to bag a date? The world is a strange strange place.<p>

**Home**  
>"Spanna!"<br>"Hayley!"  
>"How was that date?"<br>"Date?" Frowned Kyle. "What date?"  
>"She went on a date with Dave last night."<br>"It was great. OK thanks, goodbye." Leaving the living room as fast as possible.  
>"Anna, come here." <em>Crap<em>.  
>"Yes, dear brother."<br>"Date? With Dave...Explain."  
>"He apologized...We went on a date. End of."<br>"Did you kiss?"  
>"Kyle!"<br>"Answer, woman!"  
>"Yes, we did. He's my boyfriend now. Deal with it."<br>"I want to meet him."  
>"You met him. Remember, when I was hiding behind the car and he came over to see me and you told him where I was?"<br>"I mean officially. Bring him to tea."  
>"No, we've been together a day. I will not let you and dear old dad ruin it." Ran off into my room.<p>

**Bedroom.**  
>I changed into a pair of jeans and an argyle jumper with a pair of trainers. I tied my hair into piggy-tail plaits. pulled on my coat, grabbed my bag and headed for the park.<br>(_http :/ www .polyvore. com/ cgi/ set? id=46542263_) (_Remove Spaces._)

**The park avec le aces.**  
>"The barmy's are coming down later for a footie match and Rollo said something about Dave have a surprise." Informed Jools. "Any ideas what that's about Anna?"<br>"Nope, I haven't seen Dave today, my dad drove me to school."  
>"Hm, odd."<p>

**5:00pm**  
>"Ladies." Dave greeted us as he sat down behind me with his legs either side of me. "Bat woman." He smiled and placed a kiss on my cheek.<br>"Aw." Cooed Jas.  
>"Shush." I poked my tongue out. "Jools said that Rollo said that you said you have a surprise."<br>"Indeed."  
>"Well..."<br>"There's a talent show tomorrow night at the bar."  
>"So?" Frowned Mabs.<br>"So, Anna should enter." Choking on my own saliva. Dave slapped me on the back. "You OK?"  
>"I'm not entering anything, Dave." I whispered.<br>"Why, what's your talent?"  
>"Nothing."<br>"Why lie? You're amazing!"  
>"Dave if you don't shut up my talent were being killing Laughy men."<br>"She can sing like a pro."  
>"Dave!"<br>"What? You can."  
>"Spanna you should definitely enter!" Agreed Rosie.<br>"Wha-"  
>"Yeah, it'd be a laugh."<br>"No. No, no, no, _no_."  
>"Come on, you'd win by a mile." Said Dave. "If you do, I'll do anything you want."<br>"Oo-er."  
>"Shut up Rosie." I thought about it for a minute. "I don't know what I'd want you to do."<br>Dave rested his chin on my shoulder. "Anything you want Anna. _Anything_." He whispered and when I turned to look at him he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.  
>"I think that'd be anything you want Dave."<br>"You'd enjoy it." He winked.  
>"I'd enjoy you wearing a dress and singing...Dance With Me Tonight by Olly Murs, Here on the park after school on Wednesday."<br>"Ah...OK." Dave grinned.  
>"What? Why would you agree to that?"<br>"Because it means you entering the competition."  
>"I'm choosing the dress."<p> 


	12. Take The Money And Run

**Title -** _Laugh, Love and Loony Life._  
><strong>Chapter Title -<strong> _Take The Money And Run Batwoman._  
><strong>Author -<strong> _OblivionsGarden  
><em>**Genre -** _Humour/Romance_  
><strong>Disclaimer -<strong> _I do not own The Confessions Of Georgia Nicholson in anyway shape or form. I only own Anna, Kyle and their parents and Hayley. And the plot for this fic._

**A/n -** _Last chapter when Anna said 'Here on the park after school on Wednesday' It should've been Thursday._  
><em>Please leave a review, I would really appreciate it. xx<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 2nd November 2011<strong>

**English**  
>I can't concentrate on anything. The aces and barmy's all went to the club last night before we went home to enter me in the talent show. I don't even know what I'm going to sing. Ah, a balled up piece of paper has just hit my schnozzle.<br>_'Why the long face? - Jaz'_  
><em>'Thinking about my social suicide tonight. - Spanna x'<em> Threw the ball back, just barely missing getting caught.  
><em>'You'll be fine. Just relax and pretend you on your own in your room.'<em>  
><em>'Easier said than done. Do you think I should sing an original song or do a cover<em>?'  
><em>'Hmm, not sure. We'll ask the ace's at lunch<em>.'  
><em>'Oakie Doke<em>.'  
>"Miss Oldsworth, what did you just throw?"<br>Crap.

**Lunchtime  
><strong>"Well, if you did a cover, what would it be?" Asked Jools.  
>"Erm...I didn't really think about that."<br>"And what's your original song?"  
>"Well I have a few, I'd have to choose."<br>"Hang on." Rosie pulled out her phone and tapped something in. We watched her in silence until her phone buzzed and she smiled. "The Laughy Man said do an original."  
>"Righty-o. Now I've just got to choose one of those. I wonder if Hayley's coming over tonight."<br>"Why?"  
>"She's got fantastic style. She keeps helping me choose outfits." I grinned.<br>"A personal dresser and someone to stop your brother being mean. Lucky moo."

**Walking home with the barmy's.  
><strong>"Excited?"  
>"No."<br>"Why not?" Dave pouted.  
>"Because I don't want to do it."<br>"You get to see me in a dress, serenading you if you do."  
>"That's only half worth it."<br>"I'm hurt...What else would make it worth it?"  
>"I don't know. What do you win anyway?"<br>"No idea. Probably some money or something."  
>"Groovy. I'll buy you a dress if I win." Dave chuckled before bending and lifting me into a fireman's lift. "DAVE! Put me down you cow!"<br>"Moo." He laughed.  
>Pouting at the rest of the gangs who are laughing at us. "Dave, please put me down."<br>"Nope."  
>"Fine." Perfect angle, here. Dangling right in front of Dave's lush backside. Although...<br>"AH!" Giving Dave a wedgie. Hahaha, he put me down.  
>"Serves you right." He poked his tongue out.<p>

**A few minutes later.**  
>The rest of the gang have gone their separate ways. Dave and I are walking alone.<br>"My botty hurts." He moaned.  
>"I'm not kissing it better, Dave."<br>"Aw. Well, can't blame a bat for trying."  
>I chuckled. "You're a dork."<br>"I'm your dork." He leant over and pecked my cheek. "See you here at six." He smiled before continuing on to his street.

**Home  
>Kitchen<br>**"Your home early." I commented upon seeing my dad in the kitchen. "What's cooking?"  
>"Spag bol. Want a bowl?"<br>"Nope. I'll just up chuck."  
>"Not feeling well, love?"<br>"Erm...Sort of. Just nerves."  
>"Oh?"<br>"My friends entered me into a talent competition."  
>"Anna, that's brilliant. It's about time you showed people your talent rather than hiding it in your bedroom." Dad walked past me to pull a bottle of wine from the fridge. He reeked of aftershave.<br>"Ugh, what are you hoping to attract, stinky?"  
>"Don't you like it? Your mother used to love it."<br>"Well, she's a cow with bad taste so..."  
>"Anna..."<br>"What? Don't bad mouth the woman who cheated on you? She's a bitch and nothing is going to change my opinion."  
>"She's still your mother."<br>"Only by name. She was only a mother up to the age of 12."  
>"Fine. What time are you going out?" He asked, clearly wanting a change in subject.<br>"Six. I'll be back about elevenish I think. Unless Rosie asks me to stay over. She said she was going to ask her parents."  
>"Righty-o." He pulled two wine glasses from the cupboard.<br>"Two glasses?"  
>"Oh, I'm having a friend over for dinner."<br>"A date?" My dad's got a date? Ew, who in their right mind would..."Oh my god, is it Leanne from work?"  
>"Uh-"<br>"Ahahahahah! Oh god that's gross." Once I managed to stop laughing dad was scowling. "Sorry dad. Um, is Hayley here?"  
>"You do know she has her own home, don't you?"<br>"Yes..."  
>"She's with Kyle upstairs."<br>"Oh. I'll make sure I knock first then."

**A few seconds later.  
><strong>Knocking on Kyle's door. Repeatedly.  
>It swung open with an annoyed brother on the other side.<br>"Yes?"  
>"I don't want you I want the red head that's sitting on your bed."<br>"How can I help?" Hayley called.  
>"Outfit help, if you can."<br>"She can't. We're busy." Kyle said.  
>"Ew, bro. I don't need no life story."<br>Hayley chuckled and squoze past Kyle. "I'll be ten minutes...Maybe."

**5:00pm.  
>Bedroom.<br>**Just finished showering and am now changing into the outfit Hayley picked out for me. She then did my make up and hair before wishing me luck and going back to Kyle's room.  
>I was wearing my tartan dress with black tights, black buckled boots and my black leather jacket. (<em>http : www .polyvore. com/ cgi/ set? id=47978824_) (_Remove spaces_)  
>Once I settled on a song to play it was five to six and so I picked up my guitar and headed off to meet Dave.<p>

**6:00p****m  
><strong>**Corner of the street**.  
>"Looking good bat lady."<br>"Bat lady?"  
>"Mmmhmm." <em>OK<em>. Dave leant forward and gave me a quick peck. "Shall we?" He held out his hand which I gladly took, linking my fingers through his.

**A few seconds later  
><strong>"It's quite nice this isn't it?" Dave said. He was gazing up at the sky. Not normal Laughy Man behavior if you ask me,  
>"What is?"<br>"Just being able to hold your hand."  
>"Since when were you sweet?"<br>"I'm always sweet."  
>"You're, and I quote, the hornmeister."<br>"I'm a sweet hornmeister."

**7:30pm  
><strong>"Anna, are you alright? You look like you're going to throw up." Mabs asked from across the table.  
>"I'm fine, just nervous." Dave wrapped his arm around my shoulder and pulled me closer to him.<br>"You'll be fine." He whispered. "Stop worrying. If it helps, imagine me in my dress tomorrow." I giggled a little.  
>"Thanks."<p>

**8:00pm  
><strong> _Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god._  
>I'm waiting in the wings as they say. There's a girl just finishing up her hula-hooping act which I have to say is magnificent. I feel weird. Sort of panicky but calm. I know that makes no sense but that's the only way I can explain it. I'm scared but I want to do the performance. Maybe that makes more sense? Whatever, make of it what you will.<p>

**A few minutes later**.  
>Sitting on a stool, on stage in front of the crowd and a mic.<br>Saw the aces and the barmy's all grinning up at me, Rosie gave me thumbs up and made herself some horns with her fingers. I smiled as I looked at Dave who was knelt on a chair for a better view.  
>Clearing my throat and taking a deep breath, I started my song,<br>"_There I was again tonight, forcing laughter, faking smiles. Same old tired lonely place. Walls of insincerity, shifting eyes and vacancy, vanished when I saw your face. All I can say is it was enchanting to meet you_." Dave was beaming which spurred me on even more. "_Your eyes whispered, 'have we met?' Across the room your silhouette, starts to make its way to me. The playful conversation starts, counter all your quick remarks, like passing notes in secrecy. And it was enchanting to meet you. All I can say is I was enchanted to meet you. This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you_." As I was singing part of me wondered if Dave would realize this song was about him. "_The lingering question kept me up, 2 AM, who do you love? I wonder 'til I'm wide awake. And now I'm pacing back and forth, wishing you were at my door. I'd open up and you would say, 'Hey, it was enchanting to meet you. All I know is I was enchanted to meet you. This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew. This night is flawless, don't you let it go. I'm wonder struck, dancing around all alone. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you. This is me praying that, this was the very first page. Not where the story line ends. My thoughts will echo your name, until I see you again. These are the words I held back, as I was leaving too soon. I was enchanted to meet you. Please don't be in love with someone else, please don't have somebody waiting on you. Please don't be in love with someone else, please don't have somebody waiting on you...This night is sparkling, don't you let it go. I'm wonder struck, blushing all the way home. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew. This night is flawless, don't you let it go. I'm wonder struck, dancing around all alone. I'll spend forever wondering if you knew, I was enchanted to meet you. Please don't be in love with someone else, please don't have somebody waiting on you._"

**A few seconds later  
><strong> When I finished, the crowd clapped, the loudest whoops and cheers coming from the aces and barmy's. I giggled, gave my thanks and returned backstage.  
>"Excuse me?"<br>"Hm?" Looked up into a pair of blue eyes. Blimey, they're almost as nice as Dave's. Almost.  
>"Are you Anna?"<br>"Uh, yeah..."  
>"I'm Robbie, Tom's brother."<br>"Oh! Hi...Are you performing?"  
>"Yeah, I'm with my band."<br>"Wicked. What are you called?"  
>"The Stiff Dylans."<br>"Cool."  
>"Well...I just thought I'd say hi. Erm...I think we're on. See you around."<br>"Yeah, see ya."

**8:10pm  
><strong> "Holy crap, Anna! You were amazing!"  
>"Thanks Ed." I smiled. "Oh, I just met your brother Tom."<br>"Cool. I told him who you were he said he was going to keep an eye out."  
>"He seems nice."<br>"Yeah, he is. His bands great too."  
>"They're on now." Interrupted Rosie who then promptly jumped up from her chair along with Sven to give a big cheer for the group. They started playing what I recognized as a cover of 'Ever Fallen In Love' by The Buzzcocks.<p>

**8:12pm  
><strong> Dave has pulled me away from the group to a quieter corner of the bar.  
>"What's wrong?"<br>"What do you mean by, Robbie seemed nice?"  
>"I meant he seems like a nice guy. Why what's wrong?"<br>"Nice as in friendly nice not attractive you'd like him as a snogging partner nice?"  
>"Dave! I meant he seemed friendly. I only met him for two seconds before he went to set up. Why would I want him as a snogging partner?"<br>"Nothing. It doesn't matter. Sorry." He went to go back over to the group but I grabbed his hand.  
>"Dave, what was that about?"<br>"It's just...When I liked Georgia we went on a date when The Stiff Dylans were playing but she was only using me to make him jealous."  
>"Oh Dave. I...I didn't know she did that. That's horrible."<br>"Yeah. But never mind it's in the past and you're better than that."  
>"Indeed." Gave Dave a hug and then we went back to sit with the gang.<p>

**9:00pm  
><strong> Back on stage, in between the hula-hoop girl an The Stiff Dylans.  
>"And the winner of the one hundred pound prize money is..."<br>Jesus! A hundred quid... I hope I win...  
>"The Stiff Dylans!"<br>Damn, Never mind, there's always next time.  
>I clapped along with everyone else and gave Robbie a smile and a thumbs up.<p>

**A few minutes later  
>Backstage<br>**"Hey, Anna."  
>"Oh, hey." Robbie was stood behind me holding a bass guitar and what appeared to be an envelope. "Congratulations."<br>"Thanks, Listen, me and the boys had a quick chat. We only entered the show for fun, we didn't expect to win and in our eyes, you should've won. So, we think you should have this." Robbie held up the envelope and I took it from him.  
>"What is it?" I frowned with a nervous giggle. When I opened the envelope I saw a wad of cash inside. "Oh dude, no. You guys won this I couldn't take it. Here." I held out the envelope but Robbie held his hands up.<br>"Sorry, no can do. It's yours. We don't need it."  
>"Robbie...I can't take this."<br>"Course you can. Buy yourself something nice."  
>"But-"<br>"No buts. Hey are the rest of the gang here with you? I haven't seen anyone but my brother and Jas since I got back."  
>"Yeah, they're at the table in the far right corner."<br>"Cheers."

**9:15pm  
><strong> "Hey, Robbie said that he'd given you the prize money." Commented Dec when I arrived back at the table.  
>"Yeah, I feel bad though. He won it...Hey Tom?"<br>"No."  
>"What?"<br>"Robbie said if you try to give it to us to give back to him to refuse."  
>"Dammit."<br>"Take the money and run bat woman." Grinned Dave.  
>"Whatever. I hope you've learnt the lyrics for tomorrow."<br>"Indeedy doo."

**9:45pm  
><strong> Walking home with Dave. We decided to leave early given that we had school in the a m.  
>"Ugh, I hope Leanne isn't still at my place."<br>"Who's Leanne?" Asked Dave, placing an arm around my shoulders.  
>"Some woman from dad's work place. He's got her on a date, how gross is that?"<br>"How d'you know?"  
>"I get home, he's wearing aftershave, cooking and pulls out two wine glasses."<br>"Ah...And how do you feel about it?"  
>"What about my pa dating? I don't mind. It's his life...I just can't figure out who'd find the old coot attractive."<br>"Leanne, obviously." We stopped at the corner of the street. "Right. I'll be off to my lonely house."  
>"What do you mean?"<br>"My parents have gone to see my aunt in Nottingham so the house is mine for the next three days...Maybe we could have a sleepover." Dave winked.  
>"In your dreams batman."<br>"That's true."  
>"You dream about me?" This is brand new information.<br>"From time to time." Dave smiled his dimply smile. "You're very naughty in my mind, Spanna."  
>"Hornmeister...I think it's way past my bedtime."<br>"Spoilsport."  
>"Hey, I'm too innocent to listen to the dreams of a horny teenage boy. Nighty night." Pecked Dave on the lips and made to walk off. Unfortunately, Dave grabbed my wrist and spun me back around.<p>

**A few seconds later  
><strong>Lip nibbling.  
>Yum.<p>

**A few minutes later**  
><strong>Home<br>**"Dad? I'm home!"  
>"Uh, Anna. I thought you wouldn't be home till about eleven." Dad came out of the kitchen looking a little shook up.<br>"I came home early cause of school in the morning...What's up?"  
>"Nothing. You off to bed?"<br>"Dad, you're acting weird. What's going on?" Moved past dad into the kitchen.

**10:35pm  
><strong>Knocking on Dave's front door, with smudged eye make up.  
>"Anna? What's wrong, what happened?"<br>"My dad isn't on a date with Leanne." Dave pulled me inside and shut the front door. "He's on a date with my mum."


	13. I bet Lindsay goes to ten the first date

**Title -** _Laugh, Love and Loony Life._  
><strong>Chapter Title -<strong> _I bet Lindsay goes straight to ten on a first date  
><em>**Author -** _OblivionsGarden  
><em>**Genre -** _Humour/Romance  
><em>**Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Confessions Of Georgia Nicholson in anyway shape or form. I only own Anna, Kyle and their mum and dad and Hayley. And the plot for this fic._

**A/n -** _Please leave a review, I would really appreciate it. xx_

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 2nd November (Continued)<strong>

**10:40pm  
><strong>Sat at Dave's dining table. He's holding my hand on the top and stroking his thumb along mine. It feels quite nice actually.  
>"What happened?" He asked in a gentle voice.<br>"Well, I thought he'd got Leanne over so I wasn't going to go into the kitchen. But then I heard her voice and I recognized it. I've never met Leanne so I knew it wasn't her. I went into the kitchen and my mum was sat there as if she owned the place." I frowned. "My dad actually said, '_don't over react Anna_.' How can I not? He's on a date with the woman who cheated on him and walked out on her kids." Fresh tears fell down my cheeks. "I ran upstairs, packed my uniform and some pajamas and left. I was going to go to Rosie's but I didn't think her parents would appreciate me waking them up...Then I remembered that you said you were home alone. Plus you'd still be awake since I just left you and you were only one street away."  
>"You're always welcome here. Whether my parents are home or not." I smiled as Dave stood and pressed a kiss to my forehead. "Now, you go get yourself cleaned up. The bathrooms upstairs on the right. I'll bring a cup of hot chocolate up for you and then we'll go to bed. How's that?"<br>"Thanks Dave. You're bloody perfect, you know."  
>"Yeah, I do know." He winked and moved off into the kitchen.<p>

**10:50pm  
>Dave's Bathroom.<br>**I changed into my checked pajama bottoms and blue vest and tied my hair into two piggy tail plaits.  
>( <em>www .polyvore cgi set? id=49843764) (Remove Spaces)_

**11:00pm  
><strong>**Dave's bedroom.  
><strong>Sat on Dave's bed, drinking hot chocolate.  
>"How do you feel?" He asked.<br>"Alright. I'm not sure what I'll do about mum but, for the moment I'm fine."  
>"Good...I think maybe you should talk to your dad. Let him explain things."<br>"Yeah...I wonder if Kyle knows..."

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday 3rd November<strong>

**7:00am  
><strong>"Spanna...Wake-up."  
>"Uh-uh."<br>"You have to. We gotta go school."  
>"G'waysmey."<br>"Uh...What?"  
>I rolled onto my side at glanced at Dave who was knelt behind me. "I said, go away smelly." I returned to lying on my stomach, burying my face in the pillows. I could hear Dave laughing at me but ignored it. I really didn't fancy school today.<br>"We could always skip a day...I'll text mum and tell her I feel a bit iffy."  
>"And she'd believe that would she?"<br>"No. But there's not much she can do whilst she's not here is there?"  
>"You, David are a very naughty boy." I laughed as he lay on his stomach beside me. I climbed to my knees and slapped his bum. "You deserved that." I mumbled, climbing back beneath the covers and cocooning myself inside them.<br>"Oh no you di'eeeent!"  
>Giggling from under the duvet. It's kind of hard to breath in here.<p>

**7:15am  
><strong>Ahhahahahhahahahahahaha!  
>Dave managed to pull the quilt away and promptly began to tickle me. I'm having a laughing spaz.<br>"Ahhaha, Dave! S-Stop..haha...Please!" Dave stopped, kneeling over me a big grin spread across his face. "You're a turnip."  
>Dammit! He's tickling me again.<p>

**7:20am  
><strong>"AH! Dave no not my feet!" Oh god, I hate when people tickle my feet. "Dave, I can't be held responsible for anything that may happen to your face if you tickle my feet!" Yay, he stopped.  
>"After nearly breaking my nose with a rolling pin, I think I'll take your word for it."<br>"I didn't nearly break it. And I apologized for that." I pouted.  
>"I know...A kiss would make it even better." He wiggled his eyebrows making me giggle. I held out my arms gesturing for him to make his move.<br>He crawled forward so his legs were between mine and his hands were either side of my shoulders. He leant down and pressed his lips to mine. The gentleness soon subsided as he was lay on top of me and snogging me to within an inch of my life.

**A few seconds later.  
><strong>Dave has collapsed on top of me and is refusing to move. All because my phone started ringing.  
>"Hello?"<br>"Anna, it's Mabs."  
>"Oh, hi."<br>"Ed said that Dave text him and said you weren't coming to school today."  
>"When?" I frowned.<br>"This morning."  
>"Oh. Well, we're not...Uh, Something happened at home last night, so I stayed the night at Dave's. We'll meet you at the park after school though, I'll explain everything then."<br>"Alright. But you're OK aren't you?"  
>"Yeah, Mabs. I'm fine, I promise."<br>"Alright. Well I'll see you at school. And don't do anything I wouldn't do." I could hear the suggestiveness in her voice.  
>"Yes sir." I laughed and hung up.<p>

**7:30am  
><strong>"When did you text Ed?" I asked. Dave still hadn't moved from off of me.  
>"Before I woke you up."<br>"You presumed I'd skip school?"  
>"No. I was hoping and if you weren't going to I was going to pretend to be ill so you'd stay and look after me."<br>I chuckled and pressed a kiss to his cheek. "You're cute."  
>"Well, now you get to enjoy me being cute all day."<br>"Indeed." I pushed Dave so he rolled onto his back and climbed over him, off the bed and skipped off to the bathroom.  
>"Tease!" He shouted after me.<p>

**8:30am  
><strong>Sat in Dave's living room with his puppy Peanut curled in my lap. He's very cute. Although, Dave's pouting because he tried to sit on my lap first. Dave's flicking through the channels trying to find something other than children's TV to watch.

**A few seconds later  
><strong>Peanut is growling at my mobile, which just started ringing...That puppy must get it's weirdness from it's owner.  
>"Hello?" I answered. Peanut tilted his head, confused before trotting over to sit with Dave.<br>"Anna, come home. We need to talk." Ah...Dad. I should really start checking my caller id before I pick up.  
>"I might later tonight but today I'm staying put."<br>"Staying...Where are you? I gathered you wouldn't go to school."  
>"At my fr...My boyfriends house." I smiled a little. Knowing I'd stayed at a boys house would really wind my dad up. It was practically forbidden until I was either 35 or had moved out.<br>"Your what?"  
>"You know what I said, dad."<br>"Come home, right now."  
>"No. I'm staying here. I might come home tonight but I swear to god if...<em>She's<em> there I'm staying out again."  
>"We need to talk...Face to face."<br>"Well, tonight then. As long as the mega bitch isn't in our house."  
>"She is your mother!"<br>"No she's not! She gave up that right when she slept with some bloke behind your back!" My dad went quite and I could see Dave staring wide eyed at me out of the corner of my eye. "I'll talk to you tonight." I hung up and dropped my phone onto the coffee table.

**A few moments later.  
><strong>Dave moved over to sit beside me and pulled my into a tight hug.  
>"It's alright. You can stay here as long as you need. My parents won't mind. Although they might try to give us the talk."<br>I frowned. "The talk?"  
>"Yeah...You know about the bats and the bees."<br>"Oh. _That_ talk." Good job Dave was still hugging me or he'd see my red cheeks.

**9:00am  
><strong>"We should go to town."  
>Dave frowned at me. "What for?"<br>"You need a dress for your performance in the park tonight."  
>"I'll borrow one of my mums."<br>"Fine."  
>"Besides we're busy."<br>Now it was my turn to frown. "Are we? We're just watching TV." Dave got up off the sofa and lifted me up into his arms. "Jesus, Dave! What are you doing?" He carried me back upstairs and dropped me onto his bed.

**A few seconds later  
><strong>Snogging Dave. Mmm. Lip nibbling.  
>Can I just take a momento to say that my official snogging partner is a bloody brilliant snogger!<p>

**A few more seconds later.  
><strong>Davey has his hand on my bum. If I'm completely honest it feels quite nice. Even when he gives it a little squeeze. Hmm, I wonder what his rather perfectly peachy bottom feels like.  
>I slid my hands down his back until the were rested on his bum, over his jeans pockets. I felt him smile into the kiss which made me give his a little squeeze. He smiled even more at that.<br>"Seems I've got a bit of a minx on my hands." He mumbled.  
>"Possibly." I winked. <em>WINKED<em>? I've never winked at anyone in my life. What in the hell is the laughy man turning me into.

**A few moments later  
><strong>I don't know but I quite like it cause he's now lying on to of me again. I still hand my hands on his bum-oley as his were either side of my head, holding himself up so he wouldn't completely squish me.

**A few more moments later  
><strong>We rolled back onto our sides, our legs tangled together, Dave's hands on my waist and my arms around his neck. As we were snogging, I felt his hands move until they were resting on my...You-know-what's. My lady bumps...Boobs.  
>My eyes went wide for a second but I still didn't move away from the kiss. He kept one hand on my boob whilst the other went back down to my bottom.<p>

**A few seconds later  
><strong>I pulled away from Dave and sat up, pushing my hair out of my face.  
>"You OK?" Dave asked.<br>"Yeah, I just..."  
>"We can stop if you want."<br>"No, it's just...What exactly were you planning?"  
>"I wasn't really planning anything. I was just going with the flow. You can tell me to stop at any time and I'll stop. I'm not going to force you into anything Anna." Dave ran his fingers through my hair and kissed my cheek.<br>"Sorry. I just...I don't think I'm quite read for the whole nine and above."  
>"Nine and a-...Snogging scale?"<br>"Yeah."  
>"What's nine and above?" I blushed and turned away from Dave. He started laughing. "I'm going to take a guess and say maybe...Um...Oral and more?"<br>"Whole in one." I nodded. "And that wasn't a euphemism."

**4:00pm**  
>The rest of the day passed with more snogging, some TV, some play time with Peanut, food and a little bit more snogging and, er...fondling on Dave's part.<br>Now we were on our way to the park, Dave in one of his mother dresses and a long overcoat, which I think must've been his dad's.  
>"The bat folk are here!" We heard Rosie shout as she waved.<br>"Batfolk?" I frowned and Dave chuckled as we sat down with the gang.  
>"How was school?" I asked.<br>"Same old." Shrugged Jools.  
>"Righty-O."<br>"Hm. I'm gonna get this over with before anyone else arrives." Dave announced. I pulled out my ipod and my small set of ipod speakers from my bag and handed them to Dave. After a few clicks of various buttons he set the ipod down and took a few steps away from the group as the music started to play.

**A few seconds later.  
><strong>Dave shed his coat and threw it over the the side.  
>"<em>My name is Davey nice to meet you can I tell you baby. Look around there's a whole lot of pretty ladies. But none like you you shine so bright, yeah.<em>" The whole gang erupted into laughter at Dave's dancing in his dress. The singing wasn't amazing but he wasn't terrible either. "_I was wondering if you and me could spend a minute. On the floor up and close getting lost in it. I won't give up without a fight._" He wiggled his way towards me and pulled me up by my hands, "_I just wanna, oh baby. I just want you to dance with me tonight. So come on..._" He looked at the others and gestured for them to have a boogie. "_I just want you to dance with me tonight. We're getting sweaty, hot and heavy in the crowd now. Loosen up and let your hands go down, down._" Dave winked and wiggled his eyebrows. "_Go with it girl, yeah just close your eyes. Yeah. I feel the music moving through your body. Looking at you I can tell you want me,_" He winked again and I started giggling. "_Don't stop going till the morning light._" We all danced around to the rest of Dave's song and then collapsed in a heap on the floor. As we did so Dave's dress lifted and I saw his football shorts underneath.  
>"You cheated! I said just a dress." I pouted.<br>"Well, we wanted to play footie after wards. I'll make it up to you." He gave me a quick peck on the lips before he and the lads ran off with a football.

**4:10pm  
><strong>"You two are so bloody cute together." Mabs grinned.  
>"Thanks."<br>"Snogging scale update." Rosie announced. "Sven and I are still a firm ten."  
>"Ed and I are still at an eight, but I have a feeling things will change at the weekend. My parents are going to visit my aunt." Mabs grinned.<br>"Erm, like...Dec and I are like, erm, still at eight." Said Ellen.  
>"Tom and I are at a nine." Jas blushed.<br>"Bloody hell Jas! I didn't think you had it in you. Er...Who did...You know..."Asked Jools.  
>"Tom did. To me." Lots of woos and giggles came from the gang and some of the lads looked over in confusion. That's when I noticed Dave had removed his dress and was just running around in his shorts. His torso was quite toned and with the sheen of sweat covering him from his footie match, he was quite positively, edible.<br>"SPANNA!"  
>"Oh, what? Sorry, miles away."<br>"Not miles really, eh? Just over there, with the very topless Dave." Rosie chuckled. I poked my tongue out. "Well? Where are you an the laughy one at?"  
>"Hang on what about Jools?"<br>"Both her and Rollo have received full nines. She just said when you were fantasizing."  
>"Oh. And I wasn't fantasizing. I was just...admiring."<br>"Is that what you call it?" Mabs laughed.  
>"Anyway, we're at an 8." I smiled a little.<br>"Blimey. You went straight in at a six and three quarters and now you've jumped to an eight. You don't hang about do you?"  
>"Rosie! Are you calling me a slag?"<br>"Course not, I'm at a ten you dimwit."  
>"Yeah but you and Sven have been together for ages, haven't you?"<br>"Well..."  
>"Exactly. Honestly thought, guys. Do you think I should've waited longer before we got that high in the scale? We've only being going out since Monday!" Jas shook me by my shoulders.<br>"Anna, usually I'd call you a tart. But you and Dave have been crushing on each other since you first got here. You've got something special and if that somethings moves fast then so be it."  
>"Jas, that sounded like something from a film."<br>"Yeah well...It's true." She flicked her fringe and sat back down.  
>"Righty-O." I smiled. "I told him I wasn't quite ready for nine and above anyway."<br>"Well there you go. That's not too fast." Jools confirmed. "I bet Lindsay goes straight to ten on a first date."

**6:30pm  
><strong>"Are you sure you don't want me to come in?"  
>"No, I think I should just get everything over with." I let go of Dave's hand and stepped onto my driveway.<br>"You're coming back to mine regardless though, right?"  
>"Of course. My pajamas are still there."<br>Dave smiled and gave me a quick peck on the cheek before turning and heading off up the street. I watched him for a few seconds. He was still only in his footie shorts and he had a very nice back.

**6:35pm**  
>"Dad?"<br>"Kitchen."  
>I took a deep breath and went through, only what I found in there was not something I wanted to see. Kyle was sat at the table beside mum and opposite dad. The last space left, opposite the mega-bitch was clearly for me.<br>"I said I wasn't staying if she was here."  
>"Anna, just sit down. I'm on your side, OK?" Kyle smiled a little. With a sigh I did as he asked. He grabbed my hand, when he saw the glare I was sending in <em>her<em> direction.  
>"Now, we're just taking this one step at a time-"<br>"Taking what one step at a time?" I interrupted.  
>"You're mother has seen that what she did was wrong and I think it's fair to say we all know I never really got over her."<br>"God knows why. You're so much better than her."  
>"Anna, love. Please don't hate me."<br>"Hate you? I don't hate you, you don't deserve my hate. I pity you. You were too pathetic to see how good my dad really is. If you couldn't see it then, then I don't see how you can now. He deserves someone better than you." I pulled my hand away from Kyle's and stood up. "I'm sorry dad, I'm never going to agree with this. It's your life though, I suppose. I'm staying out again tonight, I'll be back tomorrow." Before anyone could object I ran off upstairs to get some clean underwear and things.

**6:55pm  
><strong>There was a soft knock on my bedroom door. Kyle didn't wait for an answer but came straight in. I was sat on the bed, tears running down my face. He sat down next to me and pulled me into a tight hug.  
>"Can I walk you to where ever you're staying?" He asked. I nodded and swiped the tears away with my sleeve.<br>"C'mon then."

**7:10pm  
><strong>Stood outside Dave's with Kyle.  
>"Anna...Um..." Dave frowned when he spotted Kyle.<br>"Dave this is my brother Kyle. He just walked me here."  
>"Oh, hi." Dave shook Kyle's hand.<br>"Right, well I'm going to Hayley's. Call me if you need anything, alright?"  
>"Kay." I gave Kyle a hug before heading inside with Dave.<p> 


	14. Just Call Me Hornmeister

**Title -** _Laugh, Love and Loony Life._  
><strong>Chapter Title -<strong> _Just Call Me Hornmeister  
><em>**Author -** _OblivionsGarden  
><em>**Genre -** _Humour/Romance  
><em>**Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Confessions Of Georgia Nicholson in anyway shape or form. I only own Anna, Kyle and their parents and Hayley. And the plot for this fic._

**A/n -** _Please leave a review, I would really appreciate it. xx_

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 4th November<strong>

**8:00pm  
>Walking to school with Dave.<strong>  
>"I quite like having you stay over." He commented.<br>"It's fun." I agreed.

We spent the night just watching films and talking...And snogging of course. There was a fair amount of that.

**PE**  
>"Anna...We may or may not have a problem." Jas whispered as we changed as hurridly as possible. "I'll explain on the tennis courts."<br>The Ace's were all hiding in the far corner of the courts.  
>"So what's this problem?" I frowned.<br>"Georgia."  
>"Feel free to continue Mabs."<br>"Georgia is coming back for a weeks holiday."  
>"Oh...You think something might happen with Dave?"<br>"We don't know. He's so into you now and seems completely over Georgia but..."  
>"But he's a boy." I sighed. "C'mon we better start playing."<p>

**3:30pm**  
><strong>Heading home with the gangs.<strong>  
>Dave has slipped his hand into mine. I tried to smile at him but I can't seem to shake off the feeling that as soon as Gerogia gets here, Dave's going to forget I even exist.<br>"What's wrong bat lady?" Dave squoze my hand.  
>"Nothing. Just tired. Plus I have to go back home today." I lied.<br>"You sure?"  
>"Positive."<br>"Alright." He still didn't seem sure. "Do you want me to come to yours with you?"  
>"No. I have to face it sometime."<br>"Alright. Just remember I'm there if you need me."  
>"I know. Thanks, Davey." He leant over and gave me a soft kiss.<p>

**4:30pm**  
><strong>Home.<strong>  
>Finally got back. Dave held me up when I was getting my pj's from his by initiating a snog-a-thon. I'm sneaking around the house to see if the bitchy woman is here.<p>

**4:35pm**  
>Dammit. I can hear her in the kitchen. Wait...Kyle is at work and so is dad. Who on earth is she talking to?<br>"I know...Yes...I just need the stability of my family...You know I love you but you work on a sporadic schedule and I need Jack to support me."  
>Sponging cow. She's come back for my dad's money and she doesn't even love him.<p>

**4:40pm**  
>Barged into the kitchen.<br>"Oh...I'll call you later." She hung up the phone. "Hello darling. How was school?"  
>Staring at her. Is she really going to pretend everything is completely normal.<br>"Who was that?" I asked, pointing to her mobile.  
>"Just a friend."<br>I hmm'd at her, took a can of coke from the fridge and went upstairs.

**A few minutes later.**  
>Calling Kyle.<br>I told him what I heard mum saying. No...Not mum. The women in the kitchen. She's _not_ my mum.  
>"What a bitch." Kyle shouted. He very nearly burst my eardrum. "Keep an eye on her. Make sure dad doesn't find out yet. He honestly thinks she's back for good."<br>"Shouldn't I just tell him?"  
>"Not yet." Kyle sighed. "Just give him today to enjoy it. He's been alone for a while."<p>

**A few more minutes later.**  
>My phones ringing but I'm in the shower.<p>

**A couple of seconds later.**  
>Hopped out of the nice warm water, wrapped myself in a towel and ran to my room, leaving wet footprints everywhere.<br>"Hello?" I answered.  
>"Batlady? You trying to ignore my calls now? I'm hurt."<br>"Sorry Dave, I was in the shower." I said trying to catch my breath.  
>"Oh...Are you naked?"<br>"I have a towel..."  
>"Brilliant."<br>"Dave!" I was blushing even though he couldn't see me.  
>"Just call me hornmeister."<br>"Alright Hornmeister. How can I help?"  
>"Me and the lads are going to play footie tonight, thought you should come. I presume the other girls are coming."<br>"Alright. I'll meet you at the park in half an hour."  
>"See you then darling."<br>"Bye."

**5:00pm**  
><strong>Back in the shower.<strong>  
>Wait...Hold on.<br>Did Dave just call me darling?  
>I should probably hurry up and finish showering so I can go and snog his face off.<p>

**6:00pm**  
><strong>Running across the park.<strong>  
>"Anna Helen Oldsworth...You are late!" Dave shouted from the footie pitch.<br>"Sorrynotsorry!" I shouted back.  
>I found the girls in the usual spot beneath the tree and sat with them.<p>

**6:02pm**  
>Dave has ran over to us. "What did you just say?"<br>"I said sorrynotsorry." I smiled. "Darling."  
>"Cheeky. Punishment will come after this game is over. I asure you."<br>"Aw. Not after the sore botty I got last time." I pouted.  
>"A different punishment." Dave winked, wiggled his eyebrows in a suggestive sort of way and ran back to the lads. Weird.<p>

**7:00pm**  
>The girls and I discussed the whole palava of Georgia coming back and what was Dave going to do, etc. We figured to just play it cool and see what happens. If Dave tries to go back to Georgia then he most definately isn't worth it. Trouble is he is worth it in my eyes. And if he did go after Georgia I would have to become a hermit crab and emigrate to my bedroom. For ever. And Rosie said that by no circumstances was I to ask Dave about it. He'd think I didn't trust him apparantly.<br>We also had a snogging scale update, (on which no one had moved) and discussed a welcome back party for Gee. Also Georgia has something planned for us all. No one knows what it is yet though.

**7:30pm  
>Walking home with Dave.<strong>  
>"Why are you looking at me like that?" He asked.<br>"When you threaten a punishment you make a girl jumpy."  
>"Awww, Anna. It's not a bad punishment I promise." Dave had stopped walking. He was grinning like a lunatic.<br>Suddenly he grabbed my hand and pulled, spinning me round. He pulled me against him, leant me back and kissed me softly.  
>"Was that the punishment?" It didn't seem like one.<br>"No. That was just me."  
>"Right."<p>

**7:45pm**  
>"Fancy going to town tomorow? I'll buy you a hot chocolate." He winked. As if he needed some bargaining tool to get me to go with him.<br>"Absoloutly."  
>"Great. I'll come pick you up at say...Nine?"<br>"Sounds good."  
>Stood on tip toes to kiss Dave.<p>

**A few seconds later.**  
>"Anna, sweetie. Tea's ready." That bloody woman has no timing skills.<br>"Uh right. See you Dave."  
>"Oh nonsense. What's your name? Dave?" She was smiling in a sickly sweet kind of way. What's she planning? Dave nodded. "Come in for tea. We're having spaghetti bolognease, there's plenty to go around."<br>Dave glanced at me before shrugging. "Why not?"

Well this is going to be awesome.

Please note my sarcasm.

**7:50pm  
><strong>"Uh..Dad, Kyle, Hayley...This is Dave. My boyfriend." Dave shook hands with my brother and my dad and gave Hayley a kiss on the cheek "Thanks for taking care of Anna last night and the night before." Kyle smiled. My dad nodded his reluctant agreement.  
>"That's fine." Dave smiled. I think even he was feeling awkward.<br>Hayley was grinning at me across the table. I think she was trying to telepathically say that Dave was hot. No need Hayley, I know.

**8:00pm  
>Sat around the table wih a bowl of spag bol.<strong>  
>"So...Dave. Tell us a bit about yourself." <em>She<em> said.  
>"Um...There's not much to tell. I'm just Dave."<br>"Well...Just Dave, I hope you aren't doing anything inapropriate with my lovely daughter."  
>"Ex-daughter." I mumbled. "This is awkward." I whispered to Dave.<br>"Awkward as pants." He whispered back.  
>Giggle-snorting. Damn. Stop grinning at me you laughy fool.<p>

**8:05pm**  
>"Anna. We've discussed this." My dad warned.<br>"Yes we did. And I said I can't control who you are in a relationship with. Doesn't mean I have to like it or pretend to like _her_. I just wish you had more sense is all."  
>"Anna...Who your father sees is absoloutly nothing to do with you."<br>"What?" Dave frowned.  
>"What?" I frowned back.<br>"What?" _She_ was frowning.  
>Hayley, dad and Kyle were all frowning at him too.<br>"I know I don't know everything about the situation and it's not my place to say anything but it has everything to do with Anna. You cheated on her father and walked out on the whole family. You broke his heart by cheating, sure. But Anna was what...Twelve at the time? How do you think it feels to a twelve year old to have her mother walk out on her?"  
>My whole family was stunned into silence.<br>"Anna." Kyle said. "Marry this guy."  
>"You've got some nerve. Get out of my house."<br>"This isn't your house, you just came back to spunge off dad." Kyle shouted. Kyle never shouts.

**8:10pm**  
>"Anna heard you on the phone this afternoon."<br>"Yeah. You need the stability of Jack cause your '_friend_' that you love has a '_sporadic schedule_'."  
>She wasn't saying anything. Dad looked confused.<br>"Is that true?" He asked in a quite voice. She still didn't say anything, just sighed and nodded. "Get out. Go back to Nottingham or wherever. Don't ever come back." He's remakably calm at the moment, given the circumstance.

**8:20pm  
>Sat on the pavement outside the house with Dave.<strong>  
>"Sorry."<br>"What for?"  
>"Ranting at your mum."<br>"It's fine. At least she's gone now and dad saw sense."  
>"I still feel bad."<br>Grabbed Davey's face and gave him a firm kiss. "Don't."

**A few seconds later.**  
>"Did you know Georgia is coming back for a week?" Rosie is going to kill me.<br>"I...Uh...Yeah."  
>"You did?" Dave nodded. "Why didn't you say anything to me?"<br>"I just...With the whole fiasco of how long it took us to get together I thought you might worry if you knew Georgia was coming." Woah. He said that like it was all one word.  
>"I did."<br>"I'm with you now, Anna. Georgia is still my friend but that's all. You know that right?" Dave is holding my hand really tightly. I think he's stopping the circulation.  
>"Of course. But you can't blame me."<br>"I don't. But I will prove to you that I don't like Gee in that way. Promise." He kissed my cheek. "Hey, I don't suppose you or the girls have any idea of what this surprise Gee has planned for us is?"  
>"I was going to ask you the same thing." I shrugged. "I should probably go back inside. Make sure dad's ok and all." I stood up and pulled Dave up too.<br>He pulled me close and went straight in at a number five snog. "We're still going to town tomorow?"  
>"Yep."<br>"Good." Dave kissed my nose. "See you in the morning."

**8:45pm  
>Dad's bedroom.<strong>  
>Dad is sat on his bed, looking at his feet.<br>"Go on say it."  
>"Say what?"<br>"Told you so."  
>I sighed and moved to sit beside him. "I'm not going to say that." <em>Even though I did tell him<em>. "She's not worth you feeling bad, dad. You deserve someone so much better." I smiled a little. "I must be the only child in the world who doesn't want their parents together."  
>Dad smiled a little too. "Kyle are you just going to stand in the doorway or actually come in?"<br>Kyle smiled and came and sat next to dad on the other side. "Anna's right. You deserve someone so much better."  
>"What about that Leanne that you work with?" I suggested.<br>Dad chuckled. "Maybe one day. Not just yet though."

**9:00pm**  
><strong>Bedroom<strong>  
>Thank god for that. I don't think I could deal with my dad being all loved up again just yet.<p>

**9:30pm**  
>My phone just pinged and I can't find it. It's not in my jeans pocket or my coat pocket or my handbag or my school bag. It's not on my bed or my desk and I can't see it on the floor.<p>

**5 seconds later**  
>On my hands and knees searching for my phone.<br>I should really hoover my carpet.

**10 seconds later.**  
>Found it. It was in my shoe. God knows why.<br>Ah, a text from Rosie.  
><em>'Are you easily scared?'<em>  
>What in the hell kind of question is that?<p>

**1 minute later**  
>Texting RoRo back.<br>_'Of course not. I am the bravest bat of all bats...'_

**A moment later**  
>My phone pinged again. Another text from the mad one.<br>_'Liar.'_

**9:35pm**  
>Calling Rosie.<br>"Hello mon pallie."  
>"Why do you want to know if I'm easily scared?"<br>"Gee wants to know. Something t do with her surprise...ARGHHH!"  
>"Rosie?" No answer. "Ro?"<br>"Rosie is busy now, ja!" Sven hung up the phone on me.  
>Charming.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>An -** _Sorry I haven't updated in so long. I had lots of ideas for this fic but I just had no idea how to write them. But my brain is slowly started to get back in gear, so I should be updating more often now. (: x_


	15. You mean tooth floss for you bottom?

**Title -** _Laugh, Love and Loony Life._  
><strong>Chapter Title -<strong> _You mean tooth floss for you bottom?_  
><strong>Author -<strong> _OblivionsGarden  
><em>**Genre -** _Humour/Romance  
><em>**Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Confessions Of Georgia Nicholson in anyway shape or form. I only own Anna, Kyle and their parents and Hayley. And the plot for this fic._

**A/n -** _I'm so sorry it's took me so long to update this story. I had like zero inspiration for this one so I didn't want to force myself to write cause it'd be crappy. But, I re-read the whole fic and remembered where I was going with it when I last wrote, so here we are. Thank you so much for being patient and not hunting me down with pitch forks. You are awesome._

* * *

><p><span><strong>Saturday 5th November<strong>

**7.00am  
><strong>Remind me to kill Dave.  
>He wanted to pick me up to go to town at nine. Which means I have to get up early to make sure I'm ready. Next time he can pick me up at twelve.<p>

**8:00am  
><strong>There. I'm dressed. I'm wearing a pair of jeans, my over sized jumped and platform converse.  
><em>( www. polyvore cgi set?id =81605596) (Take out the spaces.)_

**8:05am  
><strong>I'll just have a quick lie down on my bed until Dave gets here.

**8:10am**  
>Zzzzzzzz<p>

**9:10am**  
>"Anna?"<br>Someone is poking my face.  
>"Piss off Kyle." I rolled onto my side.<br>"Charming. Guess I'll drink your hot chocolate myself then." Rolled back over and opened my eyes. Dave is sat on the end of my bed and smirking at me. "Morning sleeping beauty."  
>"I fell asleep."<br>"I can see that."

**9:13am**  
>Dave leant down to kiss me. What a lovely way to be woken up.<p>

**9:15am**  
>"Shall we?"<br>"We shall, Mr Laugh."

**10:30am**  
><strong>Cafe Nero.<br>**"A tea and a hot chocolate milano." Dave ordered our drinks.  
>"What's a hot chocolate milano?" I frowned.<br>"You'll see." He winked and my stomach did a little flip. "Go grab that table, I'll bring our drinks over."

**A few moments later.**  
>Dave placed my drink in front of me. It was a tall glass filled with what looked like super thick hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles.<br>"Woah. That's a diabetics nightmare right there." I smiled. "Thanks."  
>"No problem."<p>

**10:35am  
><strong>Dave is laughing at me trying to drink this. I have cream everywhere. Hm.

**A few seconds later.**  
>Wiped cream across his cheek. He laughed and wiped it off with a smile.<br>"How was everything at home last night?" Ah, he's gone all serious on me.  
>"Fine. Dad was a bit upset but he's OK...I think he was more embarrassed actually."<br>"What about you?"  
>"I'm fine." I smiled reassuringly. "Have you heard from Georgia?"<br>Dave frowned. "No, why?"  
>"Rosie called and asked if I was easily scared. She said it was something Georgia wanted to know."<br>Dave pouted in thought before shrugging. "No idea."  
>"Guess we'll find out tonight then."<p>

**11:25am  
><strong>On our way to the park. Rosie called an emergency Ace Gang Meeting. Dave insisted on tagging along since he knew the boys were at the park today anyway.

**11:45am**  
>"We should go as Batman and Bat woman to Rosie's next shindig."<br>"Shindig? Davey no one says shindig anymore."  
>"Dave does."<br>"Dave talks in third person now too, huh?"  
>"He does. He also thinks his lovely girlfriend should shut up and snog him before he gets to the park."<p>

**11:47am**  
>Standing on tip toes to snog Dave. Number 5. He wrapped his arms around my waist and lifted me to his height. My feet are just dangling. I hope I'm not too heavy.<p>

**11:50am**  
>"You're so short bat woman." Dave is holding my hand whilst we walk.<br>"Nope. Mr Laugh is just too tall."

**12:00pm**  
><strong>Sitting under the tree with the Ace's and Barmy's.<strong>  
>"I was talking to Gee online this morning and I know what her surprise is." Rosie said.<br>"I thought she was coming tonight." Mabs frowned.  
>"She is but she's going straight to where the surprise is. So she asked me to tell you what needs doing first." Rosie grinned. "I know the address and Sven's borrowed our friends van, he'll be driving us."<br>"I'll take out some life insurance then." Dave whispered in my ear causing me to giggle-snort. Rosie glared at us.  
>"You need to go home and pack a bag. We're spending the weekend at a house."<br>"A house?"  
>"I'll explain more in the van on the way there...What are you waiting for you loons? Go pack!"<p>

**12:10pm**  
>"What do you think this surprise is going to be?" I asked Dave. He was giving me a piggy back ride home.<br>"No idea but I hope we get to share a bed in this house."

**12:11pm**  
>Walking next to Dave. He put me down cause I flicked his ear.<br>"I'll help you pack if you like." Dave's smiling like a pedo.  
>"Dave you're smiling like a pedo."<br>He just wiggled his eyebrows.

**12:30pm**  
><strong>My bedroom.<strong>  
>Dave is sitting on my bed, nosing around my room. Which embarrassingly is still plain white and void of any colour at all.<br>"I still need to decorate and un-pack properly." I shrugged.  
>"You've only been here what...Just under a month?"<br>"Shush. I'll get dad to buy me some paint after this week end."

**12:35pm**  
>Grabbed my toothbrush from the bathroom to put in my bag. When I came back into my room Davey was looking in my drawer. Hold on a second...<p>

**12:36pm**  
>Rugby tackled Dave to the floor and am now straddling his waist. He has a pair of my under crackers in his hand. Not even a pair of nice ones. They're blue with pink spots all over.<br>"You have very nice knickers bat lady."  
>"Dave give me my underwear right now!"<br>"These under-roonies cost at least one kiss."  
>"I'm not kissing you, you perv. Give me my pants!"<p>

**12:40pm  
><strong>Dave's downstairs. My dad heard me shouting and came to see what was going on. Which meant he saw his teenage daughter straddling her teenage boyfriend who was holding a pair of her pants with a big grin on his face.  
><em>Oops.<em>  
>To be fair he did laugh a little bit but then said Dave should probably wait until I'd finished packing. Nice to know he can be a proper parent sometimes.<p>

**1pm**  
><strong>Living room.<strong>  
>"Dave, I'm ready. You need to pack so we can be at the park by two." Dave is sitting with my dad. He has a smirk on his face. "Why are you smirking?"<p>

**1:05pm**  
><strong>Outside my house, sat on the curb.<strong>  
>Dad gave Dave a photo album to look at. My dad has always kept photo albums since I was born. They're all over the place in our house. The one Dave had was from when I was about eight. He was smiling at a picture of me in a pair of pink dungarees with my face covered in ice cream and just the cone in my hand.<p>

**1:07pm**  
>"Aw, bat lady. Don't be mad. Davey still thinks you're gorgey." He grinned. "Even as a little girl with ice cream round her mush."<br>"Next time I come to yours I'm going to find a photo album."  
>"Fine. I've nothing to be embarrassed about."<br>"Hm. We'll see."

**1:15pm**  
><strong>Dave bedroom.<strong>  
>"I bet you have really great photo album with your mum being a photographer." I pondered.<p>

**1:20pm**  
>Dave left his room and returned with a big brown book like thing.<p>

**1:22pm**  
>Pure gold! I've got the Laugh Family photo album.<br>There's lots of photos of mini Dave. He was very cute a child. All dimples and smiles and big blue eyes.  
>"Dave you were so cute."<br>"Yep." He popped the _p_. "And I grew up into a handsome hornmeister."  
>"Indeed."<p>

**1:25pm**  
>"Just so you know, I wouldn't be bothered if you went in my undie drawer." Dave winked.<br>"That's cause boy underwear is basically shorts."  
>"Does that mean there were other stuffs in your drawer I didn't see. Like thongs and things?"<br>"Thongs? You mean tooth floss for you bottom?"

**1:27pm**  
>Dave is having a laughing spaz. He's very cute when he laughs.<p>

**1:35pm**  
>"Dave? You home love?"<br>"Bedroom!"

**1:37pm**  
>"Oh...You must be Anna." A woman with dark hair and blue eyes the same as Dave was smiling at me from the doorway. She was wearing jeans with a baggy jumper. She looked kind of artsy.<br>"Yeah." I smiled.  
>"I'm Penny, Dave's mum. He's told me lots about you." Glared at Dave. "All good don't worry." She laughed. "Why don't you stay for tea tonight? Meet Micheal, Dave's dad."<br>"As hideously embarrassing as that sounds, Gee's back for a week and she's got a surprise for us. We're going to some house for the weekend, mutti." Dave answered for me.  
>"Some house somewhere..." Penny raised her eyebrows. "That makes me feel like you're going to be very safe David." Ah, sarcasm.<br>"Sven's coming. As is RoRo."  
>"Well, then I suppose you'll be fine." She smiled and left the room.<p>

**1:45pm  
><strong>"Why on earth does your mum trust Rosie and Sven?"  
>"Cause they are quite mad and quite scary. No?"<br>"Hm...Fair enough."

**1:50pm  
><strong>"What does the fair lady think of these?" Dave is holding a pair of blue and black striped boxers over himself and wiggling his eyebrows at me.  
>"Do you just have the constant horn?"<br>"For you." He winked.

**1:55pm  
><strong>Penny shouted Dave into the kitchen. I stayed in the hallway and can only hear snippets of their conversation.  
>"Mum! I'm not...What if she gets the wrong idea..."<br>"Just in case...I'd rather you...I think Anna would too."  
>Good god what is going on?<p>

**2:05pm  
>Walking to the park.<strong>  
>Davey came out of the kitchen to go back in his room, put something else in his bag and then we left. He refused to tell me what his mum had said or what was in his bag. Seems the whole Laugh family is barking mad.<p>

**2:30pm  
>At the park.<strong>  
>Sven and Rosie are charging at us. The rest of the Ace's and Barmy's are laughing. Sven reached Dave and hoisted him over his shoulder. Dave didn't even put up a fight and let the huge viking carry him to the van. Rosie is still charging. I turned and ran.<p>

**2:35pm**  
>Rosie tackled me to the ground. We both stared at each other for a second before erupting into laughter. She helped me up and then placed me over her shoulder. Rosie is very very strong for a girl. I wonder what Sven feeds her on.<br>"Rosie what does Sven feed you on."  
>"Viking proteins."<br>_Obviously..._

**2:45pm**  
><strong>In Sven's Van<strong>  
>Apparently we were charged at for being half an hour late. I said it was Dave's fault and Dave said it was his mum's fault.<p>

**A few minutes later**  
>"RoRo are you gonna tell us what this surprise is or not?" Jools is very brave talking to the angry viking like that.<br>"Gee's taking us to this marvy haunted house for the weekend. Apparently it's one of the most haunted buildings in England so prepare to have your pants scared off."

**2:50pm**  
>"Anna? You've gone quiet." Dave frowned. "Are you alright?"<br>"Peachy."  
>Dave laughed and took my hand in his. "I think my little bat is frightened."<br>Glaring at Dave.  
>"No need to worry, The Hornmeister will look after you."<br>"That wouldn't make me feel any safer." Rollo piped up.

**A few moment later.**  
>Dave threw a packet of Doritos at his head.<p> 


	16. Your Nungas Make A Good Pillow

**Title -** _Laugh, Love and Loony Life._  
><strong>Chapter Title -<strong> _Your nungas make a good pillow  
><em>**Author -** _OblivionsGarden  
><em>**Genre -** _Humour/Romance  
><em>**Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Confessions Of Georgia Nicholson in anyway shape or form. I only own Anna, Kyle and their parents and Hayley. And the plot for this fic. I also own Oliver._

**A/n -** _Please leave a review, I would really appreciate it. xx_

* * *

><p><strong>Saturday 5th November. (Continued.)<strong>

**3.00pm  
><strong>_"Anna, come over here..." Walking through a forest. I can hear Dave somewhere. "Come join me!"_

**A few seconds later.**  
><em>Bloody hell! Dave is in his nuddy pants in the middle of the forest. I tried to turn away to save my embarrassment but he has a very lush body.<em>  
><em>"Knew you couldn't resist bat lady." He winked and glanced down. I followed his gaze to find myself completely naked. Where the hell were my clothes?!<em>

**One minute later.**  
><em>Dave took my hands and lead me into a cold stream that was running through the forest. We just stood in the freezing water hugging.<em>  
><em>"I quite like the feel of your nungas on my chest."<em>  
><em>"Nungas?"<em>

**4.20pm  
><strong>Awoke to the sound of laughter. Everyone was laughing at something I'd done. I felt my cheeks flush.  
>"What?"<br>"Bat lady was dreaming about nungas."  
>"What?!" I covered my face with my hands. "It's Dave's fault."<br>"Ar, so you've been having rudey dreams about the hornmeister then?"  
>Sunk lower in my seat whilst everyone laughed at me.<p>

**5.00pm  
><strong>Ha! Davey is asleep on my shoulder. He keeps muttering things and shifting about. Did he do that when I stayed over at his? Maybe I'll stay awake later and see if he does it in a normal bed.

**2 minutes later.**  
>Mabs <em>awww'd<em> when Dave turned in his seat and wrapped his arms around my waist. I would've _aww'd_ except his head was now resting on my lady bumps. He seems comfortable and I don't want to wake him up so I'll leave him to it.

**5.20pm**  
>"Mm, your nungas make a good pillow, princess."<br>"Dave! I thought you were sleeping!"  
>He hugged me, squishing his face against my chest before sitting up again.<br>"Not for the past ten minutes." He winked. Cheeky.  
><em>Wait.<em> Did Dave just call me princess?

**6.00pm**  
><strong>Creepy looking house.<strong>  
>"This looks like it's going to be <em>so<em> fun." Please note my sarcasm.  
>"You'll be with me." Dave held my hand.<p>

**A few minutes later.**  
>There's a girl coming out of the front door.<br>Oh it's Georgia. The Ace's and Barmy's ran forward to say hi. Except Dave.  
>"Go say hi you div."<br>He kissed my cheek and ran of.

**6.10pm**  
>"Anna! It's nice to actually meet you face to face!"<br>"You too!"  
>Gave Georgia a hug.<p>

**6.20pm**  
><strong>Inside the creepy house.<strong>  
>This place is bloody huge! Dave is holding my hand whilst we all have a nosey round. I think I'm cutting off his circulation each time we go round a corner. I keep expecting a ghost or something to jump out on us.<p>

**6.40pm**  
>We're all sat in the main living room of the house. We each dropped our bags off upstairs in separate room. Dave seemed happy we got to share.<br>I feel a little sorry for Gee. Everyone's interrogating her about New Zealand. She doesn't seem to mind though. For each question she answers she asks one about everything back here since she left.

**7.30pm  
><strong>Sitting on the front porch steps with Gee. We ordered pizza and said we'd wait outside for it since the living room is at the back of the house and we wouldn't hear anyone knock.  
>"So, how long have you and Dave been going out? You never told me!"<br>"Yeah, I did mean to Skype you. I forgot, sorry." I smiled. "And I think about...It'll be a week on Monday."  
>"That's fab. He's Dave The Laugh again."<br>"Yeah...What about you? Any boyfriend in New Zealand"?  
>"Actually, Oliver will be here in the morning." Gee's grinning. "I met him at school. He's vair gorgey and he's a complete loon so we match."<br>"He sounds great."

**8.00pm  
><strong>We finished eating the pizza and carried on talking. I really need to pee but I don't want to go upstairs on my own. I can't ask anyone, they're all engaged in convo. I'll be brave.  
>"I'll be right back..."<p>

**8.05pm  
><strong>Where the flip is the toilet anyway? I've been to the second and third floor and I can find it. And there's no way the toilets in the attic. Argh, I'm gonna wet myself!

**8.10pm**  
>Ah, found it. I'd walked past it like three times.<p>

**5 minutes later.**  
>Sat on the landing, holding my knee. I hate this house.<br>I came out of the toilet and saw something at the end of the hall. I gasped and went to run to the stairs, tripped and scraped my knee on the floor. Now my jeans are ripped and my knee is bleeding. Not to mention the creepy ghost that's probably laughing at me right now.

**8.20pm  
><strong>Limping into the living room. Rollo saw me first and started laughing.  
>"You only went to the toilet, how did that happen?"<br>"I fell." I sat back down between Dave and Sven. Sven is fast asleep, which is very unusual for the hyper viking.  
>"How?"<br>"I saw something at the end of the hall, went to run to the stairs, tripped and fell." I pouted.  
>Dave stood and pulled me up. "Looks like the biscuit will have to fix his little bat."<p>

**A few minutes later.**  
><strong>Sat on the floor of the kitchen with Dave.<strong>  
>He found a first aid kit in one of the cupboards. Why it's in the kitchen I don't know. Ours is...Actually I don't think we have one.<br>"What did you see?"  
>"I dunno. Like a shadow or something."<br>"Cool."  
>"Oh yeah, ghosts are super cool."<br>Dave laughed. "Told you I'd look after you."

**8.30pm  
><strong>My knee is all clean and plastered up. Dave even kissed it over the plaster to '_make it all better_'. Such a div.  
>"Dave, why'd you call me princess in the van?"<br>"Cause you are my princess Anna of bat land."

**One minute later.  
><strong>Snogging Dave. (_Number six_.)

**9.00pm**  
><strong>Ace Gang Meeting In Rosie And Sven's room.<strong>  
>"Snogging Scale update!" Announced Gee.<br>"Ten." Grinned Rosie.  
>"Nine." Mabs.<br>"Eight." Ellen.  
>"Nine." Jas.<br>"Nine." Jools.  
>"Eight." I smiled.<br>"With Dave?" Gee asked. I nodded and she grinned.  
>"And you?"<br>"Nine, sort of."  
>"Sort of?"<br>"Well, Oli and I went to a party and got a bit drunk and fell asleep. Oli's twin sister, May, thought it'd be funny to sellotape my hand to his...man area."  
>We're all laughing super loud. The Barmy's came to see what's going on.<p>

**11.25pm**  
><strong>Bed in the creepy house.<strong>  
>Actually this bed is alot comfier than expected. Even If I'm practically suffocating. Dave went to the bathroom so I'm hiding under the covers.<p>

**11.40pm**  
>Hm, why is he taking so long to pee.<p>

**11.50pm  
><strong>I am a bad person. I'm sitting on the stairs listening to Dave and Gee talk. The toilet was empty so I presumed he'd be downstairs. I feel bad but I can't move either.  
>"So you have a new boyfriend then?"<br>"Yeah, Oli. He'll be there in the morning...I think you'll like him."  
>"I've never liked any of your boyfriends."<br>"What about Robbie."  
>"He was my mate before you. But after you it wasn't the same."<br>"Oh. But it'll be different now. You have Anna."  
>"Yeah."<p>

**One minute later.**  
>Why does Dave sound so unsure?<br>"I missed you, Kittykat."  
>"I missed you too, Hornmeister."<br>_Oh god._

**12.00pm  
><strong>Managed to sneak my bag outside without anyone seeing me. Calling my dad.  
>"Anna? Do you know what time it is?"<br>"Yeah, sorry. Can you come and pick me up?"  
>"Why, what's happened?"<br>"Nothing, I just feel a bit sick. I don't fancy staying here all weekend just to stay in bed."  
>"Alright. Where are you?"<br>"Um...Not sure. I'll use the gps tracker on my phone and text you the address."  
>"Alright, bye love."<br>"Bye."

**4.00pm  
><strong>It only took half the time for Dad to get here than it originally took to get in the van. No traffic in the early hours.  
>Fell asleep in the car. Dave has called me eight times.<br>Finally got back home and went straight to bed to curl up into a sobbing mess beneath my duvet.


	17. Sleep In Your Nuddy Pants

**Title -** _Laugh, Love and Loony Life._  
><strong>Chapter Title -<strong> _If you try to hug me I'm going to paint you  
><em>**Author -** _OblivionsGarden  
><em>**Genre -** _Humour/Romance  
><em>**Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Confessions Of Georgia Nicholson in anyway shape or form. I only own Anna, Kyle and their parents and Hayley. And the plot for this fic._

**A/n -** _Please leave a review, I would really appreciate it. xx_

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday 6th November<strong>

**6.00am**  
>I think I got about ten minutes sleep altogether.<p>

**6.10am**  
><strong>Kitchen.<strong>  
>"How are you feeling today, love?" Dad made me some toast and a cuppa. I do love him sometimes.<br>"Bit better. Can I have some money?"  
>"What for?"<br>"My bedroom needs decorating."

**One minute later**  
>Jesus. Something is wrong with Dad. He gave me his credit card and just said '<em>don't go getting everything that's expensive.<em>'  
>Love my daddy.<p>

**7.00am**  
><strong>Bedroom.<strong>  
>I dressed quickly in a pair of jeans, my pink jumper and converse trainers. I tied my hair into piggy tail plaits, grabbed my jacket and headed back downstairs. I couldn't be bothered with make-up or contacts so I just shoved my glasses on my face.<br>_( www .polyvore cgi/ set?id= 82104959) (Take out spaces.)_

**7.15am**  
><strong>Kitchen<strong>.  
>"Guess what?" Kyle and Hayley are here.<br>"What?"  
>"Your big brother got himself a car."<br>"What? Really?"  
>"Go and have a look."<p>

**Two minutes later.**  
><strong>Outside.<strong>  
>Kyle's car is brilliant. It's a midnight blue mini cooper.<br>"How did you manage to afford this?"  
>"I've been saving up for years. For both a car and a house. The house is on hold, I needed a car for work."<br>"Work? You got a job?"  
>"Yeah, what do you think I've been doing everyday?" Kyle chuckled.<br>"Well...You never said."  
>"You seemed to busy with Dave."<br>I grimaced. "Yeah...Well what do you do?"  
>"IT Programming."<br>"Ugh...Cool." Kyle laughed again.  
>"Fancy a ride?"<br>"I do need to go to B&Q."

**7.30am**  
>Dancing to Chase And Status in the car. This is a brilliant way to take my mind off of Dave. I left my phone at home on purpose. He kept calling and texting and even the gangs had joined. I text Rosie to let her know I was OK. I didn't say why I'd left though.<p>

**8.00am**  
><strong>B&amp;Q<strong>.  
>"Anna, hurry up!" Kyle moaned as Hayley and I browsed the paint.<br>"I really like the Teal for two walls. But what about the other two?"  
>"What about this? It goes nicely I think." Hayley held up a pot of pale blue paint called Stepping Stone.<br>"Wicked."  
>"And white for the ceiling."<br>"Yep."

**9.00am  
>Home.<strong>  
>I bought a light shade, a lamp, curtains and bed sheets to match the colour scheme. I also got a rug since I'd decided to keep the laminated flooring.<br>All from B&Q. Brilliant shop.

**10.00am**  
>After getting a cup of tea we emptied my room and put dustsheets on the floor. Kyle stayed downstairs whilst Hayley helped me paint. It was one coat paint so luckily I won't have to wait twice for it to dry. Kyle leant us his iPod speakers and Hayley put her iPod on. She has epic taste in music.<p>

**A few minutes later.**  
>"Are you going to tell me what happened?"<br>"What?"  
>"We came for tea last night and Jack told us you were away for the weekend with your friends. Then he told us that he had to leave at midnight to come pick you up. You didn't get back till four."<br>"I was sick."  
>"Really?" Why can Hayley tell I'm lying? What is she psychic now? "Something happen with Dave?"<p>

**10.30am**  
>Told Hayley everything. It's hard to paint whilst you're crying. Hayley went to come over.<br>"If you try to hug me I'm going to paint you."  
>She returned to her wall.<br>"I think you should speak to him."  
>"Why is that always everyone's solution."<br>"Alright, talk to Georgia then."  
>"Tomorrow...Maybe."<p>

**12.00pm**  
>Letting my bedroom dry. It looks pretty good if I do say so myself.<br>Hayley and Kyle have gone to Hayley's house for the afternoon so I have the house to myself. Think I'll watch some tv.

**12:10pm**  
>If another cosey couple walks past my living room window I'm going to throw my shoe at them.<p>

**12.30pm  
>Walking through the park.<strong>  
>There's a little dog running towards me.<p>

**One minute later.**  
>Oh, it's Peanut. Dave's puppy.<br>Is he going to plague me wherever I am?  
><em>Wait<em>...Why is Peanut in the park? No one else is here.  
>"Let's get you home, buddy."<p>

**Five minutes later.**  
>Peanut keeps wiggling around in my arms. He's a very excitable little dog. Takes after his owner.<br>Ideally, I wouldn't be going to Dave's. But Dave is in Creepy mansion land with Georgia so I'm safe.

**12.55pm**  
>Dinging Dave's Doorbell. Ooh alliteration.<p>

**One Minute Later.**  
>Crap. Dave's home.<br>"Peanut was on the park." I passed the dog to Dave.  
>"Thanks." He put Peanut down in the house and turned back to me. "He figured out how to climb over the fence. I like your glasses."<br>"How come you're home?"  
>"We all came back cause you left without any word."<br>"I told Rosie I was fine."  
>"No one ups and leaves at midnight if they're fine."<br>"Whatever." Walking away. Stay calm.

**Two minutes later.**  
>"What the hell are you doing?"<br>Dave picked me up and took me into his house before I could leave.  
>"We're talking whether you like it or not." He sat cross legged in front of the door.<br>"You're a right stubborn prat, you know that?"

**Five minutes later.**  
><strong>Sat on Dave's stairs with Peanut in my lap.<strong>  
>"Do you still love Georgia?"<br>"What?" He looks angry. "You know I don't!"  
>"I heard you and Gee talking last night. And before you start I know I shouldn't have been eavesdropping but I did. Sue me." I can't believe I'm shouting at Dave. "I heard you talking about her boyfriend and how you never liked any of her ex's. And then you called her Kittykat and she called you Hornmeister! And I know you were best friends before but you have to realise how that would make me feel."<p>

**1.05pm**  
>Dave has his arms wrapped around me on the stairs. I ended up crying. Peanut keeps tilting his head like he's confused. He's very cute.<br>"I wasn't calling her Kittykat cause I love her...Well, I do love her but purely as a friend. The same way I love Rosie, Jas, Mabs, Jools and Ellen and the boys...I promise."  
>"Really?"<br>"Really. You obviously didn't hear the rest of the conversation."  
>Frowning. I feel like a complete idiot.<br>"If you had you would've heard me say-" Dave's phone is ringing. "It's Ed."  
>"Answer."<br>"Alright?" Dave answered with the phone on loud speaker.  
>"Alright mate. Me and Mabs are at Anna's but she's not answering."<br>"She's here with me."  
>"Oh. Did she say why she left?"<br>"Uh-"  
>"I felt sick so I got my dad to pick me up. I don't like being around people when I'm ill." Not strictly a lie. I do hate being around people when I'm ill.<br>"Dave, open the front door."

**1.30pm**  
>Mabs called the Ace's and Ed called the Barmy's. We all met up in the park with Georgia and Oliver. Oliver was ridiculously tall with dark spiky hair and green eyes. His accent was brilliant. Georgia said she kept going jelloid as she called it when she first met him. We spoke for a little while before he and the boys went to play football. Dave and I had decided to keep my misunderstanding between us.<br>"So you're feeling better then?" Jas asked.  
>"Yeah, thanks."<br>"So, did Dave talk to you?" Gee asked.  
>"Uh, yeah."<br>"Did you say it back?"  
>"Say what back?"<br>"Oh...Erm...Never mind."

**Two minutes later.**  
>The Ace Gang and I are pestering Georgia to tell us what she meant. But she's refusing to say.<br>"If I tell you Dave will kill me."  
>"Why?"<br>"I can't tell you!"  
>"Fine."<p>

**2.00pm**  
>"So when do you go back to New Zealand?"<br>"Saturday."  
>"Right, Friday night, party my house." Rosie of course.<br>"Brillo. Themed?"  
>"Fancy dress...Hmm.."<br>"Heroes and Villains?" I suggested hoping Dave's idea of being Batman and Bat woman could be used.  
>"Good thinking. We can go shopping for costumes after school tomorrow."<p>

**4.00pm**  
><strong>Walking home with Dave.<strong>  
>"Rosie's next er, shindig as you would say is on Saturday. Me and the girls are going shopping after school tomorrow."<br>"What's the theme." Dave linked his fingers through mine.  
>"Well I liked your idea so I suggested Heroes and Villains."<br>"So I can be Batman?"  
>"Yep. And I'll be bat woman."<br>"Since you are my bat woman and you dissapeared last night, why don't you stay over at mine?"  
>"What about your parents?"<br>"They won't be back till Sunday now. They extended their stay in Nottingham."  
>"Hm, I don't see why not. I'll have to get some pajamas first."<br>"Sleep in your nuddy pants, I don't mind."  
>Hit Dave in the chest.<p>

**4.30pm**  
><strong>Home.<strong>  
>"Oh, hello Dave."<br>"Hello Mr Oldsworth."  
>"Call me Jack."<br>Not again. "No photo albums this time, dad."  
>"He didn't get the albums out did he?" Kyle shouted from the living room.<br>"Yep. Hi Hayley."  
>"Hello lady."<br>"Oh," Grabbed Dave. "Dave this is Hayley, Kyle's girlfriend. Hayley this is Dave my-"  
>"Batman. Nice to meet you."<p>

**4.45pm**  
>"Spanna you decorated!"<br>"Yeah. This morning actually."  
>"You have been a busy bat. I like." Left Dave in my room whilst I went to pack a bag. All my stuff was still in the spare room.<p>

**A few minutes later.**  
><strong>Bedroom.<strong>  
>Dave looks very guilty.<br>"What did you do?"  
>"Nothing."<br>"Dave..."

**A couple of seconds later.**  
>Giggle-snorting.<br>Dave's right hand is blue. He leant on the wall only to find it's still wet.  
>"Oh, you div." I opened the window so the smell of the paint could dissapear by tomorrow.<p>

**5.00pm**  
>"Dad, I'm staying at Dave's. My bedroom window is open to try and air it. It stinks. Aaaand I'm going to town after school tomorrow so I'll see you for tea, ok?"<br>"Alright. Dave, why don't you come for tea. A proper tea this time."  
>"Love too."<p>

**8.00pm**  
><strong>Dave's bedroom.<strong>  
>Just finished eating a Chinese takeaway. Chicken omelet and chips to be precise. We watched Sean Of The Dead and then decided to just chill out in bed for a while. Neither of us really slept last night.<p>

"So, what were you saying earlier? Before Ed called."  
>"Oh...The rest of the conversation between me and Georgia."<br>"Yeah."  
>"Well...She asked how we ended up together and I told her. Everything, including the times I completely screwed it up." Dave rolled onto his back, looking up at the ceiling The Unlaugh is back. "And then she told me about her and Oliver and it just made me realise something. Something I told Georgia last night."<br>"What was that?"  
>"That me and her would've only ever worked as friends. If she'd stayed here and we got together it wouldn't have lasted. And...I realised that despite having only know you for just under a month...I'm completely in love with you."<p>

**A few seconds later.**  
>Holy crap! Dave The Laugh, Hornmeister, Jack The Biscuit, The Vati just said he was in love with me. Do I say it back? Do I love him? Who am I kidding of course I love him! Why won't my lips move? Have I left to much of a pause before saying it back? Who cares?<br>"I love you too, Dave."


	18. A Touch Of The Schizo-whatsit

**Title -** _Laugh, Love and Loony Life._  
><strong>Chapter Title -<strong> _A Touch Of The Schizo-whatsit._  
><strong>Author -<strong> _OblivionsGarden  
><em>**Genre -** _Humour/Romance  
><em>**Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Confessions Of Georgia Nicholson in anyway shape or form. I only own Anna, Kyle and their parents and Hayley. And the plot for this fic._

**A/n -** _Sorry it's been a while again. I recently got the whole set of COGN books off ebay, so I'm working my way through so I can get used to the characters a bit more. (I'm just starting the third book and they are brilliant!) Anyway, please leave a review, I would really appreciate it. xx_

**WARNING/SPOILER: SEXY TIMES AHEAD.**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunday 6th November. (Continued.)<strong>

_**A few seconds later.**_  
><em>Holy crap! Dave The Laugh, Hornmeister, Jack The Biscuit, The Vati just said he was in love with me. Do I say it back? Do I love him? Who am I kidding of course I love him! Why won't my lips move? Have I left to much of a pause before saying it back? Who cares?<em>  
><em>"I love you too, Dave."<em>

**8.20pm**  
>Snogging Dave on Dave's bed with Dave's hands massaging my nungas. It feels really nice, actually.<p>

**8.30pm**  
>The Barmies and Ace's decided to come round, with Gee and Oli in tow. I was annoyed that they'd interrupted us but Dave had winked and just said '<em>later<em>' before opening the front door.

**9.00pm**  
><strong>Dave's dining room.<strong>  
><em><strong>Ace gang meeting.<strong>_  
>"Gee...?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"I spoke to Dave and yes, I said it back."<br>She hugged me. Then we had to tell the Ace's what on earth we were talking about. They all aww'd.  
>"So are you going to do the full monty then?" Jools asked.<br>"I..Uh..." My face is heating up. "Well, I told him I wasn't ready for that before but-"  
>"But now you are?" Jas frowned and flicked her fringe.<br>"Maybe. I think I'll just see what happens."

**11.00pm**  
><strong>Dave's bedroom.<strong>  
>Everyone has gone. Finally. I think I've caught Dave's eternal horn.<br>I think I- NO- I _know_ I want to go to number ten with him. I do feel a little bit nervous though. Not because of him, just because I don't know if it's going to hurt or not.

**11.10pm**  
>Snogging Dave. He has his hands on my bum. I never did ask if that counts as number nine.<p>

**11.20pm**  
><em>Holy crap!<em>  
>Things got a bit more heated and Dave pulled my top off then I pulled his off, which was difficult since he was still fondling my nungas over my bra. Then we carried on kissing and his hand, er...Slipped further south. Over my jeans... But still, number nine and counting.<p>

**11.30pm**  
>Dave and I are now just in our underwear. We'd both done our fair share of below the waist fondling. (Dave's 'trouser snake' as the Ace's call it is a decent size. As in, holy cow that's going to hurt.)<br>Dave is being really nice, and gentle. He keeps stopping and just looking at me. Sometimes he's looking me in the eyes like he's making sure I'm OK with this. Which I am. And other times he's just looking at my body. Which I thought would make me uncomfortable but he has a little smile on his lips like he's thinking '_wow, she's hot_' so I felt pretty confident.

**A few minutes later.**  
>Completely naked with Dave. He has a fantastic body. Even better than the one he had in my dream yesterday.<br>"Dave, do you have a...y'know...condom?"  
>"Uh, yeah hold on."<br>He leant over the side of the bed, lifting his bag he'd packed for the haunted house and pulling out a box of condoms.  
>"Why are they in there?" I frowned.<br>"That's what my mum made me pack, just in case." He was blushing now.  
>"Well, at least she just wants you to be safe I guess."<p>

**00.30am**  
><em>Wow.<em>  
>To infinity and beyond.<br>What? Shush brain, just shut up for one second.  
>I just reached number ten with Dave.<br>"Wow." He breathed from beside me.  
>I smiled. "That's what I was thinking."<p>

It didn't hurt like I was expecting. At first, it hurt a little, since I'd never done it before obviously. But he took his time and made sure I was comfortable and eventually it felt fine. Actually, it felt amazing but you don't need to know that.

* * *

><p><strong>Monday 7th November.<strong>

**7.00am**  
>"Mm...Morning beautiful." Dave smiled when I opened my eyes.<br>"Morning."

**8.00am**  
>Walking to school with Dave when something occurred to me.<br>"You said your parents were in Nottingham till Sunday."  
>"Yeah."<br>"But your mum was home on Saturday...She asked me to stay for tea."  
>"Yeah, she drove back for some extra clothes and stuff. She left yesterday morning."<br>"Ah..."

**Lunch**  
>Apparently, all year eleven girls have to have cervical cancer jabs. To prevent cervical cancer, obviously. There are three jabs altogether. One is this Thursday then one the following week and another the following week. Joy.<br>Also, we are expected to attend at least one study session a fortnight, to help with our exams. These study sessions are a colab between Foxwoods and Stalag 14, so you can either attend here or at the boys school. Should be a laugh with the barmies.

**3.30pm**  
>Met the Barmies outside the school gate. Greeted with kisses, lovely. Gee and Oli were there too. Apparently, Gee went to Elvis' hut and told him Oli was on fire. (Something I'd been informed she had done before, only regarding Jas. And was suspended as a result.) Elvis had apparently started shouting and then looked confused cause Gee was supposed to have left. Gee had laughed in his face and left again.<p>

**4.00pm**  
><strong>Town.<strong>  
>Shopping for Ro-Ro's par-tay on Friday night.<br>Rosie and Sven are going as Thor and Loki. Mabs and Ed are going as The Joker and Harley Quinn. (_Dave and I may have to do battle with them during the night._) Ellen and Dec are going as Wonder Woman and Superman. (_Jas huffed about this cause she wanted to be Wonder woman. Dibs is dibs._) Jas and Tom are going as The Black Widow and Hawk eye. And Jools and Rollo are going as Two-Face and Poison Ivy. (_Again, we may battle with them._) Gee and Oli are going as Cat woman And Bane. (_Seriously I think everyone was using Batman characters so Dave and I would defeat them. We didn't have a problem with this though_.)

Now it's the tricky part of finding costumes that weren't your typical kids party crap. I don't want a shapeless jumpsuit to wear, thanks.

**6.00pm**  
>Well, that took longer than expected. We were walking around town for ages. And Dave kept trying to sneak into the girls changing rooms when I was trying my costume on. Rosie kept shouting 'horn' at the top of her lungs every time she saw him. We got kicked out in the end. They only agreed to let us in one by one to actually buy our costumes.<p>

**6.30pm**  
>Ace's are round at my place, since non of them had ever been over before. We're sat around eating pizza. Gee frowned when she was looking around my room at the hand print on my wall.<br>"Dave leant there when it was wet." I shrugged.  
>"Where's all your stuff?"<br>"In boxes in the spare room. I only painted yesterday."

**7.00pm**  
>"Snogging Scale update?" I suggested.<br>"That means your numbers have changed." Jools accused. I shrugged again.  
>Rosie was still at a ten, obviously. Mabs, Jas and Jools were still on Nines. Ellen said she almost got to a nine at the haunted house place but then Rosie opened the door to say I was missing. I apologized for her missing out but she said she didn't mind.<br>"Ten." I smiled.  
>"When? How?"<br>"Well, as I told you yesterday, I told Dave I loved him. Then after you'd gone we were kissing on his bed and...It went from there, really."  
>"Did it...Like, erm...You know...Hurt?" Ellen asked.<br>"A little at first. But he took his time. It was nice."  
>"How big was his trouser snake?"<br>"ROSIE!" I blushed and threw a cushion at her.  
>"Well?"<br>I just smiled and gave a thumbs up.

Gee said that she and Oli got to a proper number nine last night in the hotel they're staying at. Apparently she's really surprised her parents even let Oli come along, let alone share a room. She also said Oli's parents are taking care of her cat Angus. She wishes them all the luck in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Tuesday 8th November.<strong>  
>Nothing much happened. Elvis warned us to keep Georgia away from the school. Rosie said she has a touch of the 'schizo-watsit' and we couldn't be held responsible for her. I really need to keep up with the Ace Gang lingo. I've been here ages now and I still get confused when they say some things.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Wednesday 9th November.<strong>  
>Seems that I am just counting down the days to Rosie's party. My dad mentioned something about going away to see someone. I don't know I wasn't really listening.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Thursday 10th November.<strong>

**9.30am**  
>In the queue for the first of our cervical cancer jabs. There are a bunch of nurses in one of the classrooms. P Green came out of the room crying and clutching the top of her arm. She was being escorted by Miss Stamp who had her arm around her. I actually felt sorry for her.<p>

**9.50am**  
>Sat with a nurse. She handed me a laminated piece of paper and said, 'read that and just give me an answer'.<br>The paper said, '_Are you pregnant or is their any chance you could be?_'  
>"No." I sounded a bit too defensive I think. Oh well.<br>She stuck her needle in the top of my arm making me jump, since she hadn't said she was going to do it. Once she'd done she stuck a lump of cotton wool over it and told me to just sit at the side for a few minutes incase I fainted.  
>Can you believe it? They gave me a sticker! Like I'm five years old at the dentist again.<p>

**Art  
><strong>Ugh, my stomach is dancing the conga or something. I feel like I'm going to puke all over my coursework.  
>"Can I go to the bathroom please?"<br>"That's what breaks and lunch times are for Miss Oldsworth."  
>"I'll just puke on the floor then."<p>

**Sickbay**  
>Waiting for Kyle to come pick me up. The sick bay is full of year eleven girls who all look a bit green. Apparently, it's the cancer jabs. They sometimes have side affects. I probably should've read the letter dad had to sign first.<p>

**12.00pm**  
><strong>In bed.<strong>  
>Kyle had to go back to work but I promised him I'd be fine.<p>

**A few minutes later.**  
><strong>Texting Dave.<strong>  
><em>'Had the first cervical cancer jab thing. Felt sick. Came home. So don't wait for me at the gates. See you in the morning. xx'<em>  
><em>'Be there in a jiffy. xx'<em> Was his reply.  
><em>'You're at school though? xx'<em>  
><em>'Not for long. xx'<em>

**12.30pm**  
>Dave arrived. He snuck out of school during their lunch break just to come look after me. This is why I love him.<p>

**A few seconds later.**  
>I like saying that. I love him. I love Dave.<br>"Dave?"  
>"Yeah?"<br>"I love you."  
>He grinned. "I love you too."<p>

**A few more seconds later.**  
>Dave picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room. He tucked me into bed and then dissapeared downstairs.<p>

**12.50pm**  
>He returned with tea and biscuits. I didn't even know we had biscuits in. He snuggled into my bed with me, making sure I was well covered and warm.<br>"I like what you've done with the place." He gestured around my room. I'd put all of my stuff back in, no longer in cardboard boxes. On one wall I'd stuck alot of photo's that the Ace's and Barmies had taken. There weren't many, but enough to start a bit of a collage. I left the hand print Dave had left on show, thinking it added a nice touch to the area.

**1.30pm**  
>"You still feeling sicky?"<br>"A little bit. Not much. Thanks for looking after me."  
>"Any time."<p>

**4.00pm**  
>Dad woke me up. Dave and I must've fallen asleep.<br>"How are you feeling?"  
>"Better."<br>"Good. I'll cook some dinner then...Dave what do you eat?"  
>"Anything, Mr Oldsworth."<br>"Lasagne?"  
>"Sure."<br>"And I said before, call me Jack."  
>"Oakie Doakie."<p>

**8.00pm**  
>Dinner actually went really well. Kyle invited Hayley over too and we all sat around and had lasagne. Dad seemed to get on really well with Dave and I already knew Kyle liked him. Hayley teased him a little about coming here to look after me but he didn't seem embarrassed.<p>

Now we're leaning on the wall outside my house.  
>"Dave, do you really think I'm good at music?"<br>"I think your spectacularly brilliant." He smiled. "Why?"  
>"Well, I was thinking of maybe, starting up a you tube account. You know, to put some music onto."<br>"That's a brill idea!" He pumped his fist in the air. "You have to do it."  
>"Alright. I think you should talk to someone at the club, see if you could do some stand up or something."<br>"That's not a bad idea actually. We'll both go for it yeah? Deal?" He held his hand out for me to shake.  
>"Deal."<p>

**9.00pm  
><strong>"Anna, can I have a word please?"  
>"Whatever Kyle said I did, he's lying." I shouted down the stairs.<br>"Just come here."

**A few minutes later.**  
><strong>Living room with Dad.<strong>  
>"Right, well...You and Dave are, um...close."<br>"Yeah..."  
>"Er...I'm not too good with this stuff so I'll...get straight to the point."<br>"Good. Cause you're dithering worse than Ellen."  
>"What? Never mind...I want you both to be safe so I've booked you in at the doctors on Saturday morning."<br>"Doctors? What for?" I frowned.  
>"I want you to go on the pill." He avoided eye contact.<br>"Dad! What do you take me for?!"  
>"I'm not saying anything, I just want you to be safe."<br>"Well I'm not going."I didn't need to did I? Dave had condoms.  
>"We'll then...I guess you don't want to know why I'm bringing this up now." He smirked a little.<br>"What?"  
>"If you go to the doctors on Saturday, the last week of November, I'm planning a trip to France to see your Uncle Jim. If your get the pill, I might talk to Dave's parents about him tagging along for the week."<br>"What time is the appointment?"

* * *

><p><strong>An -** _The cervical cancer jabs are real. I don't know if they have them everywhere, but here in England when I was in year eleven, we had three jabs over a period of time. The sickness is real too, half our year eleven girl went home cause they were sick. So yeah, leave me a review lovelies. xx_


	19. Is That Shoe Polish?

**Title -** _Laugh, Love and Loony Life._  
><strong>Chapter Title -<strong> _Is that shoe polish?_  
><strong>Author -<strong> _OblivionsGarden.  
><em>**Genre -** _Humour/Romance.  
><em>**Disclaimer -** _I do not own The Confessions Of Georgia Nicholson in anyway shape or form. I only own Anna, Kyle and their parents and Hayley. And the plot for this fic._

**A/n -** _Sorry for the long wait. I finally bought the books and have been reading them. Currently on 'Luuurve is a many trousered thing.'_  
><em>Please leave a review, I would really appreciate it. xx<em>

* * *

><p><strong>Friday 11th November.<strong>

**8:10am**  
>Walking to School with Dave.<br>"You're quiet this morning." He frowned.  
>"Yeah. Actually, I need to ask you something."<br>"Sounds serious." He stopped walking.  
>"My dad's taking me to France for a week at the end of this month. He said you can come, if your parents are OK with it."<br>"Sounds groovy. My parents will say yes. If they don't I'll tell him they did." He winked and my stomach did a little flip.  
>"There's a condition though."<br>"Ah."  
>"He wants me to go to the doctors on Saturday...To get the pill." Dave started laughing. "It's not funny Dave!"<br>"Oh, sorry Batwoman. But that is going to be awkward as pants. Still, worth it for a hotel room in France." He wiggled his eyebrows.

**12:00pm  
><strong>Jas thinks Dave should go with me to the doctors appointment. Apparently, Jas is already on the pill, even though she has never had sex. She asked her mum if she could, just in case. How mental is that?! Anyway, Tom went with her so they could learn all the facts together. She said it made them closer as a couple.  
>"Po, you and Hunky are practically married. How could you get any closer?"<br>Oh yeah, we were talking to Georgia through the fence. Apparently the Barmies snuck Oli into school and gave him a uniform so he could pass as a student.

**German**  
>Got a text from Dave.<br>'_Does bat woman want to spend the night at bat mans after Loki's party this evening? xx_'  
>Texted him back.<br>'_Batwoman supposes she could take one night out from her hectic saving the world schedule for_ _Batman. xxx_'

**3.30pm**  
>Dave is giving me a piggy back all the way home. Such a loving boyfriend I have. Although he is singing '<em>dananananananana BatPANTS!<em>'

**4:00pm**  
>Attempting to eat a sandwich whilst I get ready. Easier said than done. I tried to eat my foundation sponge a second ago.<p>

**A few minutes later**  
>Dad is sitting on my bed watching me doing my make-up. It's very off putting.<br>"Can I help you?" I asked.  
>"Have you spoken to Dave about the doctors appointment?"<br>God can't he just let me go to the thing and never speak about it again? "Yes."  
>"And?"<br>"What?"  
>"What did he say?"<br>"He said '_oh yes Anna I think your father is tip top in his ideas_.'" I carried on with my make up when he shook his head at me.  
>"What time will you be back tonight?"<br>"I won't. I'm staying at Dave's house."  
>"Right...Well...Just make sure you safe until your doctors visit."<br>"DAD!"

**4:30pm**  
>Locked my bedroom door.<p>

**A few minutes later**  
>Ever tried to put a cat suit on? It's hard. I've fallen over three times.<p>

**A few seconds later**  
>Crap. Crap. Crap.<br>I got the catsuit on only to remember I need to drop my clothes for tomorrow off at Dave's. Hm...

**5.00pm**  
>Result. Managed to persuade dad to drop them off whilst I finish getting dressed.<p>

**5.05pm**  
>Belt on. Gloves on. Boots on. Mask on.<br>These boots are quite cool for saying they're yellow.

**5.20pm**  
>Staring at myself in the mirror. Not sure I'm thin enough for this catsuit. Maybe if I breathe in all night. I might pass out though.<p>

**5:25pm**  
>Someone knocked on my door.<br>"Come in."  
>The door swung open to reveal...Batman. Dave's costume is brilliant. He has a very stern expression on his face though.<br>"I'm Batman."  
>Hahaha! He tried to do that crap super deep voice that Christian Bale does when he plays batman. Now I'm having a laughing spaz.<br>_(www .polyvore cgi /set ?id =92325710)(Take out spaces.)_

**A few minutes later**  
>"Dave did you walk here in that costume?"<br>He nodded with a smile.  
>"Why do you keep looking in the mirror?"<br>"Do you think my tummy is too big for this outfit? Maybe I should wear a jacket."  
>"My bat lady is perfect and I love her body."<p>

**A few seconds later.**  
>Pulled Dave's mask off and gave him a kiss.<br>"Is that eyeliner?" He has black stuff around his eyes.  
>"No. I couldn't find any in my mums room."<br>"Well, what is it?" I sniffed at his face and he laughed. "Is that shoe polish?"

**5.40pm**  
>Re-did Dave's eyes with some black face paint. I didn't think having shoe polish around his eyes was very safe. And what good is Batman if he's blind?<p>

**A few minutes later**  
>Dave thought it'd be a laugh to walk to Ro-Ro's in our costumes. So that is what we are doing. Dave hid in a bush and jumped out on Mark Big Gob as we passed the park. He fell over and we ran away. Running is super hard when you can't stop laughing.<p>

**6.00pm**  
><strong>Rosie's house.<strong>  
>Sven came running out in his Thor gear. Rosie was running behind him, hiding under his cape. It totally wasn't obvious she was there, not with her Loki helmet sticking out.<br>_(www .polyvore cgi /set ?id =92326305)(Take out spaces.)_

**A few minutes later**  
>We eventually got inside. There was already loads of people here and the music was on full blast. I found Gee and Oli first, snogging in the hall way.<br>"Brilliant outfits guys." I smiled when they stopped their snogging.  
>"You too. Dead groovy." Georgia smiled.<br>"Yeah. Tip top. Might have to have a fight with you later, mate." Oli nodded at Dave. Dave just said 'I'm Batman' again in his deep voice.  
><em><span>(www .polyvore cgi set ?id =92348019)(Take out spaces.)_

Jas and Tom were talking with some other people in the kitchen and they both waved and gave us a thumbs up for our outfits. I have to admit, Tom looked pretty good as Hawkeye and Jas really suited the whole leather look.  
><em><span>(www .polyvore cgi set ?id =92349218)(Take out spaces.)_

Mabs and Ed were dancing in their awesome costumes. They made the right decision being Harley Quinn and The Joker.  
><em><span>(www .polyvore cgi set ?id =92350142)(Take out spaces.)_

Jools and Rollo were also dancing in the living room but stopped and came over to talk to us.  
>"Nice costume Spanna." Rollo smiled.<br>"Stop checking my bat out, Two Face." Dave was still doing the deep voice.  
>"I'm not. I was complimenting her outfit." Rollo held his hands up in defense as I chuckled.<br>"Fab dress Jools. I'd wear that for a normal party, not just fancy dress. And the shoes."  
>"That was my idea when I bought them." She grinned.<br>_(www .polyvore cgi/ set ?id =92350889)(Take out spaces.)_

"Have you seen Ellen yet?" Jools asked.  
>"No why?"<br>"She has out done herself, costume-wise. No idea how the queen of ditherland has pulled it off. I bet Dec is having a heart attack trying to keep some of the foxwoods lads away from her."

We found El and Dec in the garden. And I could see what Jools meant. Ellen was wearing short shorts and a corset with heeled boots. I'm not on the turn or anything but she looked gorgeous.  
>"Not sure it's safe for Dec to be wearing tights whilst El looks like that." Dave wiggled his eyebrows and I busted out laughing.<br>_(www .polyvore cgi/ set ?id =92351541)(Take out spaces.)_

**8.00pm**  
>I am exhausted. I've been dancing all night with Dave, the girls and the guys. I've had to come and cool down in the kitchen. There's a dude dressed as Wolverine staring at me. He has fake sideburns. Pretty sure Rosie would be proud of them whoever they are.<p>

**A few minutes later.**  
>It's Robbie, Tom's brother. I didn't realise until he was stood right in front of me. We got chatting about music and stuff.<br>"You were really good at the talent show. You should do a gig some time. I'm sure the Buddha Lounge would have a slot for you." He said.  
>"Maybe. Once I get a bit more used to singing in front of people. I have thought about getting a YouTube account though."<br>"That's a great idea. YouTube's brilliant for getting some exposure. Dom's setting up a band account actually."  
>"Groovy."<p>

**8.30pm**  
>"So do you write your own songs then?" Robbie asked. "I didn't recognize the one you performed."<br>"Yeah. I like doing covers too I just like being able to sing something that means something to me you know?"  
>"Yeah. I write too."<br>"Cool."  
>"Maybe we could write something together sometime?"<br>"Yeah. We definitely should!" I smiled.  
>"Well...What are you doing tomorrow? We could meet up and talk about some lyric ideas."<br>"Well, I'm staying at Dave's tonight and we're all going to the airport to say bye to Gee. I'll be free after though."  
>"I could meet you in the park. I'll bring my guitar."<br>"Should I bring mine?"  
>"Sure. And a notepad."<p>

**A few minutes later  
><strong>We exchanged phone numbers so I could let him know when I'd be at the park.  
>"Wolverine better not being making moves on my lady again." Dave came into the kitchen.<br>Again? Oh shit, I forgot about the whole Dave being Gee's red herring thing. Does Dave even get on with Robbie? He did get jealous when I spoke about him after the talent show.  
>"Course not Dave. Just making some plans is all. Have you seen Tom?"<br>"On the staircase with Jas."  
>"Oh. Maybe I won't disturb him then." Robbie laughed.<br>"They're not snogging. Talking about moss or something."

**8.40pm**  
>Robbie left and Dave took his place beside me.<br>"What plans would Batwoman be making with Wolverine?" He frowned. He is jealous.  
>"We got talking about music and thought maybe we could write a song together. He's meeting me in the park tomorrow to do some writing."<br>"Hm."  
>"Dave?"<br>"Yeah?"  
>"You're not being jealous again are you?" I smiled a little but Dave didn't react. It's very annoying. It's like he doesn't trust me or something. "Whatever Dave. You stay here in your jealous bubble not trusting your <em>girlfriend<em>. I'm going to dance but just so you know, Robbie wasn't the one I let take my virginity."

**9.00pm**  
>Doing the viking disco inferno with the girls. Brilliant way to take your mind off stupid boyfriends.<br>Dave keeps trying to get my attention but I am ignorez-vouing him.

**A few seconds later**  
>Yeah, the ace gang gave me an '<em>Ace speak:101<em>' lesson. Brilliant lingo, really.

**9.30pm**  
>Jesus, it's bloody hot in here.<p>

**A few minutes later**  
>In Rosie's back garden, cooling down.<br>Oh look, the birdhouse. Dave and I had our first kiss there.

**A few seconds later**  
>Oh now I feel bad for snapping at him.<p>

**A few more minutes later**  
>Sitting under the birdhouse.<br>Dave has just come out of the house. He hasn't got his mask on, he's holding it instead.

**9.40pm**  
>"Anna-"<br>"Batwoman. Superheroes never reveal their identity." I pointed at his mask and he put it back on with a smirk.  
>"Batwoman... I'm sorry about being a jealous twat." He sat next to me looking very un-laughish. "I do get on with Robbie, he's a mate but... I don't know, with the whole Gee preferring him thing and everything... I always feel like he could take any girl away from me. And I don't want him to have you."<br>"He's not my type Dave."  
>"Batman."<br>"Sorry." I giggled. "I prefer my men completely mental with imaginary camels and fascinations with pants."  
>"Good. Cause I like my bats with nose studs and geeky glasses that they don't let anyone see."<br>I frowned. "Shh...Batwoman doesn't have impaired vision."

**A few seconds later**  
>Dave wrapped his arm around my waist and I rested my head on his shoulder. I have my camera so I cheekily put my arm out and took a photo. I'm surprised the memory wasn't full, I'd been taking photos all night so I could add them to my bedroom wall.<p>

**A few more seconds later**  
>"Oh, look..."<br>I looked up to see what Dave was looking at and saw that Rosie still hadn't taken the mistletoe from the bottom of the birdhouse.  
>"You still one for honoring traditions?"<br>"Only with you." He smiled and leant down for a kiss.  
>I say kiss...It ended up in a full blown snogging session. Dave pulled me onto his lap and has his hand on my nunga but I stopped him.<br>"Not in the garden Dave." I gestured to the other party go-ers at the end of the garden.  
>"Let's split."<p>

**10.30pm**  
><strong>Dave's bedroom.<strong>  
>Snogging on Dave's bed. I wonder if now that I'm not a virgin I'll become one of those, nympho-whatsits.<br>You know the people who are always horny and want to have sex.

**11.30pm**  
>Twice not a virgin. <em>Result!<em>


End file.
